Wines Mills
by Cristina13
Summary: Regina Mills dirige la mayor empresa productora de vinos del país ("Wines Mills"). Regina deberá hacerse cargo del negocio familiar y sacarlo adelante pero no contaba con la intromisión de Emma Swan quién producirá un revuelo en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva aventura... Espero que os guste, dejadme en los comentarios cualquier sugerencia u opinión.**

 **La idea es que la historia se narre desde la perspectiva de Regina pero puede cambiar si se me hace muy difícil mantener el ritmo y la calidad de los capítulos.**

Regina se levantó temprano como era habitual, escuchó a su padre tocar a la puerta.

-Pasa.- Dijo Regina poniéndose su bata negra.

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo estas, cielo?- Preguntó su padre dejándole el café sobre la mesa.

-Mejor, la verdad es que estos vértigos me van a pasar factura.- Dijo sonriendo a su padre.

-Es que trabajas demasiado.- Aseguró el hombre que se había sentado al borde de la cama.

-Lo sé pero estamos a final de año y debo cerrarlo todo.- Se justificó Regina aunque sabía que no iba a convencer a su padre.

-Aún queda casi un mes para final de año, tómatelo con calma o me arrepentiré de haberte dejado "Wines Mills".- Dijo en tono de broma su padre.

-Sabes que nunca te arrepentirás de eso.- Le dijo marchándose al baño para cambiarse.

-¿Esta noche vienes a dormir?- Preguntó Henry que ya se marchaba.

-No puedo papa, tardo más de tres horas en llegar desde Los Ángeles, además Bob me debe estar echando de menos.- Aseguró saliendo ya con un vestido ajustado negro.

-Está bien, pero no te tires un mes sin aparecer como la última vez.- Henry se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.- Yo me marcho al club, despídete de tu madre.- Le advirtió haciendo sonreír a Regina.

-Sí.- Dijo con cansancio.

Regina se terminó de arreglar y bajo a la cocina donde se encontró con su madre metida en la cocina, nunca la había visto cocinar pero desde que hacía unos años que había dejado de ejercer la medicina casi ni salía de la cocina.

-Buenos días, madre.- Dijo Regina sentándose esperando su desayuno.

-Hola.- Cora se giró y puso un plato de frutas y unas tostadas delante de ella.- Deberías reducir tu ingesta de cafeína.- Le regañó al ver que se servía el segundo vaso de café.

-Sabes que eso es imposible, madre.- Aseguró comiendo un poco.

-Bueno… tú sabes, ya eres mayorcita.- Dijo Cora dándose por vencida.

-¿Dónde está Zelena?- Preguntó Regina que no había visto a su hermana pequeña desde que había llegado a la mansión.

-Se fue de fin de semana con una amiga, no sé cuándo volverá.- Soltó Cora con resignación.

-Esta niña es incorregible.- Dijo Regina con tono jocoso.

-De niña nada, que tiene 25 años y no madura.- Espetó Cora molesta por la actitud de su hija menor.- Ojalá se pareciera un poco a ti.

-Venga madre, siempre dices que yo debería parecerme un poco a ella.- Aseguró Regina que se río por la mala cara que puso su madre.- No te enfades, además Zelena va muy bien en la universidad, sólo le quedan unos meses para graduarse como abogada.- Le dijo y Cora sonrió ligeramente.

-Espero que consigas convencerla de que trabaje contigo.- Cora se sentó al lado de la morena para desayunar juntas.

-Lo intento, pero no creó que este demasiado de acuerdo.- Aseguró Regina que ya había tenido esa charla con su hermana tiempo atrás.

-Ella sólo piensa en salir de fiesta, se acordará cuando tu padre y yo dejemos de pagarle todos los caprichos.- Dijo provocando que Regina negase con la cabeza.

-Llevas diciendo eso desde que salí de la facultad, han pasado…- Regina hizo el cálculo aunque lo sabía muy bien.- ¿7 años?- Soltó haciendo que su madre se molestase.- Nunca harías eso, madre. Acéptalo no pasa nada.- Regina se levantó pues ya había terminado de desayunar.

-¿Ya te vas?- Preguntó su madre que miró el reloj.

-Es lunes, y tengo una reunión a las 11. Además me quedan tres horas de viaje hasta llegar.- La morena cogió su americana roja de encima de la silla y se la puso sobre el elegante vestido negro.

-¡Estas guapísima!- Dijo su madre en tono orgulloso.

-Gracias.- Regina le dio un beso antes de salir.- Tengo de quien heredarlo.- Gritó desde la puerta.

Regina se subió en su Mercedes Cabrio negro último modelo y tras conectar su móvil para poder poner su lista de reproducción se marchó a toda velocidad de la mansión, le encantaba conducir, le daba la sensación de libertad y de control que siempre conseguía relajarla.

Tres horas después Regina estaba entrando al aparcamiento del gran edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas de su empresa, aparcó en su reservado y después subió por el ascensor hasta la planta 52 donde se encontraba su despacho.

Al entrar se encontró con su asistente sentanda tras su mesa revisando varios documentos, esa planta estaba preparada para sólo albergar una sala de juntas, el despacho principal además del adjunto donde ella se encontraba.

-Buenos días, Bella.- Dijo Regina entrando a su enorme despacho donde todas sus pareces era de cristal.

-Hola.- Dijo la mujer levantándose y llegando a la mesa para dejarle algunos documentos.- Son los presupuestos para el año próximo, sólo tiene que revisarlos y firmarlos.- Aseguró.

-Gracias, por cierto…- Regina se quedó durante unos segundos perdida en sus pensamientos.- tengo una reunión con Sarah Fisher en menos de media hora, en cuanto llegue hágala pasar.

-Claro, pero no tengo anotado que tenga ninguna reunión.- Dijo bastante extrañada Bella pues casi todo pasaba por ella.

-Me llamó ayer y quedamos en eso, no me dio tiempo a comunicártelo.- Aseguró y Bella sólo asintió.

-En cuanto llegue le aviso, ¿Quiere que pida un café?- Preguntó pero Regina sólo negó con la cabeza.

Regina se sentó en su enorme sillón y se quedó durante unos segundos contemplando las majestuosas vistas que tenía su despacho. Después de eso se giró sobre sí misma y comenzó a revisar los presupuestos que Bella le había dejado sobre la mesa.

Antes de poder terminarlos Bella avisó por el interfono que Sarah había llegado y que la esperaba en la sala de conferencias por lo que no podía hacerla esperar y decidió dejar eso para más tarde.

-Buenos días, señora Fisher.- Dijo Regina entrando en la sala de por la puerta que comunicaba con su despacho.

-Hola, Regina.- Contestó la mujer acercándose a ella y salundadola con un abrazo.- Podemos dejar las formalidades, somos amigas ¿Recuerdas?- Preguntó en tono irónico y Regina solo asintió sonriendo.- Además vuelvo a señorita Fisher.- Soltó haciendo que Regina se quedase con la boca abierta.

-¿ Y eso?- Preguntó invitando a la rubia a sentarse a su lado en la gran mesa.

-Una larga historia, pero se resumen en que mi marido es un impresentable.- Dijo riendo al final.

-Bueno… siempre he dicho que mejor sola que mal acompañada.- Aseguró Regina con una sonrisa.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.- Espetó Sarah.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- Le preguntó.

-Le pedí un café a tu asistente, no debe tardar.- Aseguró la mujer.

-Perfecto, entonces a lo que veníamos.- Regina sacó unos documentos de la carpeta que tenía delante.- Como hablé con tu padre hace unos meses sería muy beneficioso para ambas empresas que nos unamos.- Dijo tendiéndole los papeles.

-Mi padre me comentó algo, pero como cayó enfermo no pudimos concretar nada.

-Estoy informada, fui a visitarlo al hospital hace unas semanas.- Aseguró Regina.- Aunque tengo entendido que está mucho mejor.

-Así es, está deseando volver.- Aseguró con una sonrisa.- Regina, sinceramente creo que es una magnífica idea la fusión pero necesitamos estudiarla detenidamente, no queremos que la empresa de mi padre se vea afectada.- Habló con sinceridad.

-Tranquila, lo entiendo. Por eso te he preparado un informe con toda la información, sólo tienes que llevártelo y leer tranquilamente.- Regina le tendió la carpeta con toda la información.

-Está bien. Lo leeré tranquilamente e intentaré darte una respuesta cuanto antes.- Dijo Sarah cogiendo los documentos.

-No hay prisa, me conformo con que me digas que no vas contactar con ninguna otra empresa sin explicarme tu decisión.- Regina lo dijo muy segura.

-No te preocupes por eso. Sabes que no haría eso.- Aseguró.- Pero la próxima vez que venga a la ciudad quiero que salgamos por ahí como cuando éramos jóvenes.- Le dijo Sarah levantándose de la mesa.

-Seguro…- Dijo Regina acompañándola al ascensor.

-Así celebramos mi divorcio.- Antes de subirse le dio un abrazo para despedirse.

-Perfecto.- Aseguró Regina despidiéndose también.

Regina se giro entonces y miró hacia su asistente, iba a decirle algo pero su mente estaba algo espesa de momento.

-¿Ha aceptado?- Preguntó Bella al ver a Regina tan despistada.

-Ha dicho que lo leería, es normal, era su padre el que se estaba encargando de todo.- Dijo Regina.

-Perfecto, cualquier cosa que necesite sólo avísame.- Dijo Bella al ver a Regina entrar en su despacho.

Regina se volvió a sentar en su despacho y continuo revisando los informes que había dejado a medias, nada más terminar de leerlos y cambiar algunas cosas llamo a Bella para que se pusiese en contacto con Jefferson su director financiero.

-Buenas días, señora Mills.- Dijo el atractivo hombre entrando en su despacho.

-Adelante Jefferson.- Regina señaló la silla de delante de ella y el hombre se sentó.

-¿Qué necesita?- Preguntó él sacando su pluma de la chaqueta.

-Sólo poner en común algunas cosas que no me encajan del presupuesto.- Dijo Regina revisando sus correcciones.

-Perfecto.

Jefferson y Regina pasaron un par de horas revisando todos los cambios que tenían pensado hacer para el nuevo año.

-Todo anotado, señora Mills.- Aseguró Jefferson mirando a la mujer.

-Me parece bien, la verdad es que estaba todo muy bien simplemente tenéis que adaptar esos pequeños detalles.- Dijo Regina.

-Sí sí, yo me encargo personalmente de todo.- Aseguró el hombre sonriendo.- ¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó al ver una puntualización hecha con la pulcra letra de Regina.

-Es la parte que dedicaré para pagar los extra a los empleados este año.- Dijo Regina sonriendo.

-¿Está segura? Es mucho dinero.- Aseguró el hombre bastante sorprendido.

-Así es, he hablado con la junta directiva y todo estamos de acuerdo en que este año ha salido mucho mejor de lo que esperamos y eso se lo debemos a ellos así que dedicaré esa parte del presupuesto para motivarlos a seguir así.- Dijo Regina.

-Perfecto… contactaré con recursos humanos y coordinaremos todo.- Jefferson se levantó de su silla.

-Cualquier problema sólo comunícamelo.- Dijo Regina despidiéndose del hombre.

Regina se reclinó sobre su sillón, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y a pesar de eso tenía la cabeza demasiado colapsada para concentrarse.

-Te traigo algo para comer.- Dijo Belle entrando después de haber tocado la puerta.

-Gracias… no sé qué haría sin ti.- Dijo Regina sonriendo a su asistente.

-Probablemente te morirías de hambre y no saldrías de estas cuatro pareces.- Aseguró Bella dejando la bolsa sobre su mesa.

-Técnicamente no son paredes sino ventanas.- Dijo Regina haciendo sonreír a Bella.

-¿Estas graciosa?- Preguntó irónicamente.

-Eso parece.- Dijo mientras abría la bolsa para encontrarse unos filetes acompañados de ensalada.- ¿Comes conmigo?- Le preguntó.

-Está bien, voy a por mí comida.- Bella salió unos minutos y después volvió con su bolsa.

Regina había limpiado su escritorio y colocado un pequeño mantel que siempre guardaba para esas ocasiones, que por desgracia últimamente eran demasiado habituales.

-¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?- Preguntó Bella mirando a la morena.

-Bien, por suerte ha sido bastante tranquilo y he aprovechado para ver a mis padres.- Contó Regina mientras comía.

-Seguro que te echaban de menos, llevas unos meses que casi no sales del despacho.- Aseguró Bella comiendo también.

-Así es, aunque mi padre está encantado con su jubilación.- Dijo provocando una carcajada en la joven.

-Seguro que sí, aunque al principio casi nos mata.- Recordó los meses en los que Henry pasaba casi todos los días por las oficinas para echarles la bronca por todo.

-Al principio no sabía que dejaba la empresa en manos de la mejor.- Aseguró guiñándole un ojo a su asistente.

-Siempre tan modesta.- Decía Bella que ya conocía el humor de su jefa.

-Siempre…- Aseguró con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal tú fin de semana?- Preguntó ahora para romper el silencio.

-Entretenido.- Soltó haciendo que Regina levantase la ceja a modo de pregunta.- John y yo fuimos a esquiar.

-Vaya, qué envida- Espetó intentando recordar la última vez que ella fue a esquiar.- Creo que hace más de 10 años que no lo hago.

-Deberías ir, hace un tiempo esplendido.- Aseguró Bella con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-Estoy segura que el fin de semana fue esplendido por todo menor por el tiempo.- Soltó Regina haciendo que Bella se atragantase con la comida.

-Regina…- Le dijo a modo de regaño.

-Venga ya, tampoco es que sea virgen.- Soltó como si tal cosa.

-Eso lo imagino, aunque no te voy a hablar de eso por muy amigas que seamos.- Aseguró mirándola fijamente sin intimidarse por su mirada.

-También soy tu jefa y puedo echarte cuando quiera.- Dijo Regina con tono serio pero acabó por reírse.

-No harías eso, sabes que esta empresa se vendría abajo sin mí.

-Vaya… veo que se te ha contagiado mi modestia.- Aseguró Regina sonriendo.

Bella y Regina terminaron de comer tranquilamente, las dos mujeres se conocían desde hacía años y Bella había empezado a trabajar con la morena el día que esta tomo el control de la empresa.

Regina pasó el resto de la tarde trabajando, la empresa debía cerrar todo antes del año nuevo y eso hacía que Regina tuviese que dedicarle muchas más horas de las que ya le dedicaba normalmente.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hola pequeño.- Gritó Regina nada más entrar en su magnífico apartamento.- ¡Chico!- Volvió a decir la morena esperando respuesta.

Regina se quitó los tacones y los dejo en el zapatero que había al lado de la puerta, después se quitó la americana colgándola en el perchero y se marchó a su dormitorio donde se puso una ropa más cómoda para estar en casa.

-¡Bob!- Volvió a decir ya que no había recibido respuesta.- ¡Aquí estas!- Dijo cogiendo en brazo a su perro. - ¿Cómo has estado, precioso?- Dijo acariciándolo con cariño y el magnífico perro blanco se abalanzo sobre ella lamiéndole la cara.- ¿Cómo te han cuidado?- Le preguntó en tono infantil.

Regina le dejo un poco de comida en su comedero y se fue a la cocina a prepararse algo para ella, decidió que se prepararía un sándwich pues no tenía demasiadas ganas de cocinar, tras comérselo se encontró con que el perro estaba sentado sobre su manta mirando la puerta.

-¿Quieres pasear?- Preguntó acariciándole la cabeza.- Esta bien, daremos una vuelta.

Tras ponerle la correa al perro, Regina se puso sus zapatillas deportivas y salió del ático donde vivía. Por el camino se encontró con una de sus vecinas que por mucho que intentase evitarla siempre parecía estar atenta a todo lo que allí sucedía. Se despidió lo más rápido que pudo y salió a darle una vuelta a Bob.

-¿Puedo tocarlo?- Pregunto un niño que se había acercando al ver al gran perro tan suave y peludo.

-Claro a Bob le encanta que lo acaricien.- Aseguró.- ¡Bob, sienta!- Le dijo y el perro obedeció.- Ahora puedes.

El niño se acercó al perro con un poco de miedo al principio pero muy contento después de que vio que el perro no le haría nada. Regina sonrió al ver al pequeño tan contento.

-Ya nos vamos.- Dijo su madre que llego a su altura.

-Vale.- Dijo el niño despidiéndose de Regina.

-Ves Bob, eres el alma de todas las fiestas.- Aseguró Regina que siguió con su pase nocturno.

Regina paseo durante media hora más y después volvió a su apartamento, estaba agotada pero salir con Bob le hacía sentirse muy bien y conseguía relajarla mucho. Al llegar a su apartamento se dio una rápida ducha y se fue a la cama.

-¿Qué pasas, Bob?- Preguntó una vez que había apagado la luz.- Ven aquí.- Le dijo dando un golpe en la cama y el perro saltó encima.- Sólo por hoy.- Le dijo abrazándolo y durmiendo con él toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Regina salió temprano de su casa, debía llegar cuanto antes a la empresa ya que tenía una reunión a primera hora con el departamento de marketing. Para ese día eligió un vestido gris ceñido de manga larga junto con sus tacones negros y el abrigo pues parecía que había refrescado bastante durante la noche. Tras subirse a su coche se marchó hacia la empresa.

-Buenos días, señora Mills.- La saludó el portero del edificio abriéndole la puerta de su coche.

-Buenos días, Graham.- contestó Regina que conocía a casi todos los empleado de su empresa.

-¿Cómo está hoy?- le preguntó ayudándola a bajar.

-Muy bien, ¿Usted?- Preguntó también.

-De maravilla… que tenga un buen día.- Dijo al verla subir al ascensor.

Regina subió hasta su despacho donde bajo y vio a Bella ya metida en su trabajo, nada más pasar por delante la mujer la saludo y le dio el correo además de recordarle la reunión que tenía en menos de una hora.

-Un café, por favor.- Dijo Regina una vez que Bella le dijo todo lo que tenía pendiente.

-Yo me encargo.- Aseguró Bella saliendo del despacho.

Tras revisar los últimos documentos se marchó a la sala de reuniones para esperar a que llegasen los directivos de cada sección además de los organizadores del proyecto.

-Buenos días a todos.- Dijo Regina una vez que todos estaban allí sentados. Ella presidía la mesa y el resto estaban en los laterales.- Como todos sabéis estamos aquí porque estamos a unas semanas para que empiecen las fiestas de navidad, y sabemos que esas son épocas de mucho consumo lo que es muy beneficioso para nosotros.- Regina hablaba mientras que los allí presentes simplemente se dedicaba a asentir o revisar sus documentos. – La campaña de marketing de este año es fundamental así que adelante.- Se dirigió personalmente al personal que se encargaba de ello.

El equipo de marketing comenzó a tratar todos los temas además de que presento la campaña televisiva que se iba a trasmitir a partir del día siguiente. Tanto Regina como el resto de directivos dieron su visto bueno a la propuesta.

Regina dio por concluida la reunión y todos volvieron a sus puestos excepto la morena que recibió una llamada a su móvil persona.

 **Regina Mills.** \- Contestó la morena al móvil.

 **Hola, señora Mills. Soy August necesito que venga cuanto antes.** \- Dijo el hombre haciendo que Regina se sobresaltase.

 **En una hora estoy allí.-** Dijo sin cuestionar sus palabras, sabía que si el hombre lo llamaba era porque había pasado algo grave.

Regina salió de su despacho y tuvo que esperar unos minutos pues Bella debía haber salido a hacer algo.

-Bella, candela todo lo que tenga hoy.- Dijo sin más.

-Sí, Regina. ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó bastante alterada Bella por la actitud de la mujer.

-August ha llamado, parecía nervioso así que salgo para allá. Cuando sepa algo te aviso.- Aseguró llamando ya al ascensor para bajar.

Regina subió a su coche y tras algo más de una hora llegó allí, se bajo y se quedó mirando alrededor hacía más de seis meses que no pasaba por allí pero siempre era agradable volver.

-Busco a August.- Dijo ella nada más entrar en el antiguo edificio.

-La está esperando señora Mills.- Dijo la anciana que allí se encontraba.

La mujer la guió hasta una pequeña habitación donde se encontraba sentado el joven. El hombre se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Regina correspondió al joven con amabilidad, el hombre parecía inquieto y bastante alterado por lo que la morena se separó de él.

-¿Qué sucede, August?- Preguntó Regina sentándose en el sofá de enfrente.

-Regina, tenemos que cerrar la organización.- Dijo August moviéndose por toda la habitación y gesticulando mucho.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Regina que también estaba bastante alterada ahora.

-Los orfanatos Mills han perdido el apoyo de varios de nuestros benefactores en los últimos meses.- Aseguró el hombre en tono triste.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- Preguntó Regina que se había levantado.

-Pensábamos que era algo ocasional y que conseguiríamos recuperarnos, pero ya la situación es insostenible.- Dijo August acercándose un poco a Regina.

-Habrá algo que podamos hacer.- Dijo Regina más para sí misma.- Las empresas Mills pueden hacerse cargo de esas pérdidas.- Aseguró la mujer que había sacado su chequera del bolso.

-Regina, hablamos de mucho dinero.- Dijo August que agradecía el ofrecimiento pero que sabía no serviría para nada.

-¿Por qué han dejado de donar ese dinero?- Preguntó Regina que se había vuelto a sentar para relajarse un poco.

-La crisis está afectando a muchos de nuestros benefactores además de que otros han dejado de recordar lo que aquí hacemos por esos niños.- Aseguró August sentándose enfrente de Regina para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Habrá que recordárselo.- Aseguró Regina sonriendo.- Haremos una gala benéfica antes de fin de año y buscaremos nuevos benefactores.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- Preguntó August mirándola.

-Yo me encargo de todo…- Aseguró Regina.- Hablaré con mi padre y mi madre, seguro que ellos se involucran al 100% con esto así que lo organizaremos todos. No permitiré que esos niños se queden sin su casa.- Dijo muy segura Regina.

-Estoy seguro que sí y siento no haberte avisado antes pero pensé que yo podría solucionarlo…- Dijo el hombre bastante apenado por la situación.

-August haces una magnífico trabajo aquí, no te preocupes ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.- Aseguró Regina.

-Gracias Regina, no sé qué haríamos sin ti y sin las empresas Mills.- Dijo el hombre.

-No te preocupes por nada, yo me encargo de todo.- Volvió a repetir.- Ahora tengo que marcharme, mi padre se pondrá en contacto contigo.

Regina se despidió de August y aunque le hubiese gustado quedarse un rato con los niños que allí había tenía que volver a la empresa para poner todo en marcha. Se subió en su coche pero antes de arrancar decidió marcar a su padre para ponerlo en situación.

- **Cariño ¿Qué pasa?-** Preguntó el hombre en tono preocupado.

- **necesito tú ayuda, papa.-** Le dijo sin más.- **Hay un problema de fondos en los orfanatos Mills, necesito que te encargues junto con mama de la gala benéfica que quiero organizar a finales de año.-** Explicó al ver a su padre algo preocupado.

- **Tranquila, yo me encargo. Pero… ¿Tan grave es la situación?-** Preguntó Henry preocupado.

- **Parece que sí, le planteé a August sufragar esos gastos y me dijo que era demasiado dinero así que no veo otra solución.-** Dijo Regina que escuchaba por detrás a su madre preguntándole qué sucedida.

- **Nosotros nos encargamos de todo, pásate el fin de semana por casa y concretamos más. Llamaré a August para hablar con él y ver la situación.**

 **-Gracias, papa. Ahora tengo que volver al trabajo, te llamó para concretar.-** Se despidió Regina.

Llegó a la empresa dos horas después, tras informas a Bella se encerró en su despacho para terminar de dar el visto bueno a los presupuestos anuales además de para pensar cómo solucionar la situación.

Las empresas que su padre creó y que ella dirigía en ese momento siempre habían aportado capital a una gran cantidad de dinero a causas benéficas además de tener varias organizaciones que llevaban su nombre. Siempre han querido que su trabajo y su dinero sirviesen para ayudar a los demás.

-Regina…- La llamó Bella tocando la puerta.

-Dime, Bella.- Contestó Regina quitándose las gafas y desperezándose un poco.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó la mujer que ya llevaba su bolso en el brazo.

-Sí, debería irme. Creó que Bob al final se va a olvidar de mí.- Aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Estoy segura de que sí.- Dijo Bella riendo.

Regina y Bella se marcharon de la empresa que estaba ya casi vacía, Regina puso dirección a su casa donde la esperaba su perro deseando dar un paseo antes de dormir. La morena se puso su habitual ropa deportiva y salió a dar un paseo con él. Disfrutaba de esos momentos de soledad en los que a pesar de movimiento típico de la ciudad ella parecía aislarse del mundo.

Esa soledad se había convertido en su compañera tras su divorcio, no podía negar que había momentos en los que se sentía bastante sola pero se engañaba a sí misma diciéndose a sí misma que era lo mejor y que así vivía más cómoda.

Después de más de media hora volvió a su casa donde puso algo de comer y de beber a Bob para después meterse en el baño a darse una ducha que la relajase.

El miércoles se levantó temprano, había pensado en ir de nuevo a ver a August, quería proponerle algo pero le gustaría hacerlo en persona. Tras desayunar rápidamente llamó a la cuidadora de Bob para que ese día no fuese, el perro la acompañaría en su visita al orfanato.

Al llegar allí dejo que el perro saliese y se lo dejó a uno de los empleados para que lo llevase con los niños, a Bob le encantaban los niños y viceversa siempre le venía bien desfogar tanta energía y no tenía mejor manera de hacer que correteando con niños.

-Buenos días, August.- Dijo la morena viendo al joven salir del edificio.

-Hola, ¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó bastante preocupado.

-No, en realidad he pensado en algo.- Dijo Regina señalándole un banco que había en el jardín.

Una vez que ambos estaban sentados August demostró su nerviosismo y a pesar no querer presionar a Regina sus nervios lo estaban dominando.

-¿Qué has pensado?- Preguntó el hombre.

-Te he traído un cheque para que pagues cualquier gasto que haya hasta que se produzca la gala, además he pensado que en la gala se produzca una especia de subasta.- Dijo Regina dejando al hombre casi con la boca abierta.

-No tenemos nada de valor, Regina.- Aseguró el hombre bajando la mirada al suelo.

-No es esa la idea.- Dijo Regina con una sonrisa en las mejillas.- Eres un hombre joven y atractivo.- Aseguró la mujer.

-¿Estas coqueteando conmigo?- Preguntó aún más sorprendido.

-Sabes mejor que nadie que no eres mi tipo.- Dijo la morena riendo.- Lo que estoy diciendo es que podemos subastar citas.

August palideció un poco al ver la idea que tenía la morena. Aunque una vez que pensó bien lo que Regina le proponía no le parecía tan mal, ya había ido a ese tipo de galas y en ellas había siempre solteras, divorciadas y viudas que darían un buen dinero por cenar con un joven, en el caso masculino era bastante similar.

-Creo que puede ser una buena idea.- Dijo el hombre aunque con dudas en su voz.

-Tan sólo serán cenas, conseguiremos a otros hombres y mujeres para esto.- Aseguró Regina que había pensado que era una buena idea.- Realmente no sabemos si ese dinero será tan cuantioso para poder subsanar todo los problemas pero sí puede captar la atención de los donantes.

-Tienes razón. Creo que tengo a dos candidatos más para esto.- Dijo August que no había dejado de pensar en el tema.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó Regina con una sonrisa curiosa.

-Robin, es el psicólogo voluntario que viene todas las semanas.- Dijo riendo al pensar la cara que este pondría cuando se lo propusiese.- Y Emma Swan, es la médico voluntaria.

-Está bien, entonces sólo nos faltará dos hombres y tres mujeres.- Aseguró Regina que había sacado su agenda para apuntarlo todo.

-¿Por qué tú no?- Preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

-No es una buena idea, yo quiero centrarme en intentar convencer a los peces gordos a se unan a la causa.- Aseguró Regina.

-Como quieras. Yo hablaré con ellos y luego te aviso, aunque estoy seguro que aceptaran.- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto… yo hablare con mi padre para qué se encargue de resto.


	3. Chapter 3

Las semanas pasaron volando, Regina había dividido su tiempo entre la gestión se Wines Mills y la gala benéfica que tendría lugar esa noche. Había decidido junto con su padre que el mejor día para todo era el sábado 17 de diciembre pues más pronto hubiese sido difícil de organizar y una semana más tarde sería meterse en Navidad.

Henry había sido el mayor promotor de todo aunque Regina había dedicado gran parte de su tiempo limbre en las invitaciones, pues ella se había encargado personalmente de hablar y conseguir la asistencia de las grandes fortunas de la ciudad además de la presencia de grandes firmas y empresas internacionales. Sabía que esas personas no se resistían a acudir a fiestas como esas y mucho menos si recibían la invitación personal de una de las empresas más potentes del país.

-Bella, ¿Está todo listo?- Preguntó la morena saliendo de su despacho bastante alterada.

-Sí, tan listo como hace 4 minutos.- Dijo mirando su reloj y sonriendo antes el nerviosismos de su jefa.

-Es que esto es importante, y no sé porque me pongo nerviosa cuando lo he hecho tantas veces.- Soltó sin respirar haciendo que su ayudante no pudiese sino seguir riendo.

-Tranquila, Regina. El hotel está reservado, el catering contratado, la música avisada, los camareros disponibles… Esta todo.- Aseguró la mujer que no conseguía relajar a su jefa.

-Sí, creo que me iré a casa para arreglarme, debo llegar temprano para asegurarme que todo está bien.- Regina entró en su despachó y cogió su bolso.- Avisa a Zelena y dile que la espero en mi cada.- Dijo antes de despedirse y marcharse.

Regina entró en su apartamento y estaba de los nervios, sabía la importancia de esa gala. Se fue a ducharse sin pensarlo mucho pues sino el estrés acabaría con ella. Antes de salir de la ducha escuchó el timbre sonar pero se relajó pues sabía que sería su hermana y si al segundo toque no abría ella cogería su llave.

-Regina.- Gritó la pelirroja que había entrado ya y se acomodaba sobre la cama de su hermana viendo todos los vestidos que allí tenía colocados.

-Ya salgo.- Dijo desde la ducha.

Regina salió unos minutos después vistiendo un bonito conjunto de encaje negro y su pelo liado en una toalla. Zelena la miró y sonrió.

-Vaya cuerpo.- Soltó haciendo reír a su hermana.

-¿Me peinas?- Preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Me has traído aquí para eso.- Soltó saliendo de la cama y cogiendo una silla cercana para que Regina se sentase. - ¿Qué quieres que te haga?- Preguntó mirando a la morena reflejada en el espejo.

-Sólo alísalo, no quiero nada especial.- Soltó y su hermana se rio sonoramente.

-¿Segura? Porqué esos vestidos demuestran lo contrario.- Aseguró la pelirroja riendo.

-Hazlo.- Espetó Regina que perdía la paciencia poco a poco.

Zelena obedeció y comenzó a peinar a su hermana mientras le contaba todo lo referente a su viaje con sus compañeros de clase. Regina se reía de vez en cuando y otras veces simplemente le regañaba por las cosas que hacía. Aunque le gustaba la personalidad de su hermana a veces le parecía demasiado despreocupada e infantil y debía empezar a espabilar si no quería hacer perder la paciencia de Cora.

-Listo.- Dijo Zelena que había terminado de alisar el pelo para luego hacer un bonito recogido que dejaba su cuello al descubierto.

-Me encanta.- Dijo Regina mirándose en el espejo.- ¿Vestido?- Preguntó mirando las opciones que tenían.

-No te he visto ninguno de estos.- Le dijo mirándolos uno a uno.

-Son nuevos.- Aseguró sonriendo.

-Luego me dices a mí que no malgaste el dinero.- Soltó enfadada.

-Yo me gano ese dinero, Zelena Mills.- Le regañó Regina aunque el enfado duró poco.- ¿Cuál me pongo?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-¿Qué impresión quieres dar?- Preguntó colocándose al lado de Regina.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó sin entender a que se refería su hermana.

-¿Arrebatadoramente sexy? ¿Recatada? ¿Provocativa? ¿Mojigata?- Ese último lo dijo para provocar a la morena que le dio un golpe en el brazo para defenderse de sus ataques.

-Eres idiota.- Le dijo y cogió un precioso vestido rojo de tirantas que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, acompañado por un pequeño cinturón negro y los tacones a juego.

-Estas preciosa.- Dijo su hermana al verla ya completamente vestida.- Ponte un abrigo hace frío.- Soltó marchándose a la cocina para comer algo.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas?- Preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sabes que estas fiestas me aburren.- Soltó mientras devoraba un trozo de queso que había sacado del frigorífico.

-Siempre igual.- Aseguró Regina cogiendo su móvil, su bolso y su abrigo.- Yo me marchó ya, no vayas a montar un espectáculo en mi casa.- Le advirtió pues recordó la última vez que la había dejado sola en casa.

-Tranquila. He quedado, me marchare en una hora- Aseguró metiéndose en el sofá de la morena y poniendo la televisión.

-Vale, pásalo bien.- Dijo la morena dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Regina cogió su audi r8 rojo y salió en dirección al hotel que albergaría la gana, por suerte había conseguido una gran presencia de medios de comunicación y eso sólo beneficiaba a la causa. Nada más llegar la morena se vio rodeada de periodistas que deseaban sacar una foto o conseguir una declaración de una de las mujeres más codiciadas del momento.

El hotel estaba totalmente arreglado, albergaría a algo más de 300 personas esa noche, Regina llegó y tras hablar con el director se marchó a la sala para comprobar que todo estaba tal y como había pedido. Había avisado a uno de los presentadores más famosos del momento para que se encargase de presentar a los solteros y solteras que subastarían citas con ellos.

-Buenas noches, Regina.- Dijo August entrando en la sala junto con sus dos acompañantes de esa noche.

-Buenas noches, August.- Contestó la morena girándose para encontrarse con la mirada del hombre además de dos pares de ojos más.

-Este es Robin Hood y esta es Emma Swan.- Los presentó y Regina le tendió la mano a cada uno de ellos.

-Regina Mills, encantada de conocerlos.- Dijo la mujer que se había perdido en la mirada de esa espectacular rubia que tenía delante.

-Bonito sitio.- Dijo la rubia llamando la atención de la morena.

-Gracias.- Soltó la morena sonriendo ligeramente.

Regina se disculpo con ellos y los dejo para recibir a sus padres que acaban de llegar y así terminar de concretar los últimos detalles para que todo saliese perfectamente.

La gala empezó y todo parecía ir perfectamente, los asistentes estaban encantados, la música amenizaba las charlas, la comida y la bebida circulaba por todos sitios. Regina, Henry, Cora y August se turnaban entre los distintos círculos que se habían formado para conseguir convencer a todos los allí presentes que debían donar y participar activamente en esos proyectos que la empresa Mills llevaba a cabo.

Todo iba de maravilla, Regina entonces se alejó un poco de todo ese ajetreo. Cogió una copa de sidra y se sentó al fondo de la barra, necesitaba descansar un poco, tantas sonrisas y justificaciones la había agotado. Necesitaba recuperarse un poco.

-¿Cansada?- Preguntó la rubia que se había colocado a su lado.

-Así es.- Contestó Regina sin levantar la cabeza de su copa.

-Supongo que no es fácil tratar con tantos ricos arrogantes y soberbios.- Soltó Emma haciendo que Regina la mirase de arriba abajo y perdiese un poco la conciencia, tenía delante a una mujer sumamente hermosa.

-¿Es esa la opinión que tiene de mí?- Preguntó Regina intentando provocar un poco a esa mujer.

-Para nada.- Soltó Emma intentando defenderse.- Tú pareces diferente.- Dijo mirando a la morena.

-Interesante…- Soltó Regina.- ¿Entonces?- Preguntó al ver que la rubia no iba a seguir hablando.

-Entonces tú familia tiene una gran cantidad de organizaciones benéficas, te has molestado en montar todo esto.- Dijo señalando alrededor.- para ayudar a los niños de los orfanatos. Eres distinta.- Aseguró acercándose un poco a la morena.

-¿Estas coqueteando conmigo?- Preguntó Regina que había notado la mirada de Emma recorrer su cuerpo con deseo.

-Puede ser.- Soltó.- ¿Le molestaría?- Preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

-Tal vez.- soltó pues aunque quisiese negarlo esa mujer había captado su atención.

-Eso es muy esperanzador.- Aseguró Emma.- ¿Quieres otra?- Le preguntó al ver la copa vacía.

-Gracias.- Dijo sin más la morena alejando su copa para recibir la otra.

-¿Por quién va a pagar?- Preguntó una vez que ambas habían recibido la copa.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sin entender la pregunta que le hacía la rubia.

-¿Por quién pagara para tener esa cita?- Reformuló la pregunta la rubia que seguía coqueteándole.

-No es mi estilo.- Aseguró Regina.- Mis citas están totalmente de acuerdo con ello, no tengo que pagar.- Dijo para molestarla un poco.

-Interesante saberlo.- Aseguró la rubia con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara.- Aunque a mí no me importaría que pagase por una cena conmigo.- La provoco poniendo una sonrisa inocente en su cara.

-¿Qué quiere?- Preguntó Regina directamente.

-Una cena con usted.- Soltó sin pensarlo demasiado.

-Tal vez sólo tenía que pedirlo educadamente.- Le siguió el juego la morena.

-Esa era la segunda opción.- Soltó y Regina giro su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Segunda?- Preguntó sin entender por donde iba.

-La primera es que puje por mí y me libre de tener una horrible velada con alguno de esos babosos.- Dijo señalando con la mirada a un grupo de hombres que no había dejado de mirarla desde que habían sabido que entraría en la subasta.

-¿Qué gano yo con eso?- Preguntó Regina que cada vez estaba más interesada en esa extraña e impertinente mujer.

-Todo esto durante una noche.- Dijo en tono burlón señalando su cuerpo.

-No me convence.- Soltó haciendo que Emma borrase su sonrisa de la cara de golpe.

-Tenía que intentarlo.- Dijo con decepción antes de darse la vuelta y dejar a la morena allí sentada con la boca abierta.

Regina pasó más de media hora observando a esa rubia que la había abordado sin previo aviso y reconocía que era arrebatadoramente guapa y que tenía un cuerpo por el que era fácilmente derretirse. Sólo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando el presentado cogió el micrófono y dio inició a la subasta. Primero circularon los cuatro hombres que habían sido elegidos para el acto, tanto August como Robin tuvieron la gran suerte de ganarse una cena con dos guapísimas mujeres, hijas de dos importantes empresarios de la ciudad.

Fue cuando dio paso a la subasta femenina cuando Regina prestó más atención, antes de Emma circularon dos hermosas mujeres que tuvieron que aceptar cenar con dos viejos que simplemente buscaban codearse con mujeres jóvenes.

El presentador presento entonces a Emma Swan, que apareció con una enorme sonrisa en su cara y sus ojos fijos en la morena.

-Esta es Emma Swan, médico en el hospital de Los Ángeles, tiene 29 años y pasa sus ratos libres trabajando en distintas asociaciones benéficas. Qué no os engañe su soltería, esta mujer sólo necesita encontrar a la persona indicada.- Soltó haciendo que los allí presentes soltasen una carcajada y que Emma le guiñase un ojo.- Empezamos la puja en 100.000 dólares.- Gritó y vio a un hombre a los lejos levantar la mano.- ¿Alguien da 200.000?- Preguntó y Regina vio como uno de los hombres que Emma le había señalado pujaba por ella.- ¿Quién sube la puja?- Soltó al ver que había varias personas más interesadas.

-300.000 dólares.- Gritó un joven que se encontraba dos filas delante de Regina.

La morena estaba cada vez más nerviosa por la situación, Emma no dejaba de mirarla y sonreírle y eso la estaba provocando. No quería armar un espectáculo pero le resultaba muy difícil cuando veía a Emma poner una muesca de asco cuando otro de los hombres allí presentes pujaba por ella.

-¿Alguien da 800.000 dólares?- Preguntaba el presentador que estaba dando la puja casi por finalizada pues era una cantidad bastante alta.

-800.000 dólares.- Repitió el hombre que había pujado primero y que había estado callado hasta ese momento.

El presentador estaba cada vez más sorprendido, parecía que se había instaurado algún tipo de pique entre el público pues cada vez la puja era más alta y ninguno parecía querer echarse atrás.

-¿Cómo estas, cariño?- Preguntó Henry a su hija sacándola de los pensamientos.

-Bien, parece que la subasta va de lujo.- Soltó Regina mirando a su padre con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Así es, pero compadezco a esa pobre chica.- Soltó haciendo que Regina girase su cabeza totalmente.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó sin poder evitar la curiosidad.

-Este tipo es un baboso, incluso intento tener algo con tu madre cuando estábamos recién casados.- Soltó mirando al hombre de la edad de su padre babear por la rubia.

-1.000.000 de dólares.- Soltó entonces Regina haciendo que todos los presentes en la sala se girasen hacía ella con una mirada de lo más sorprendida.

-¿Alguien da más?- Preguntó el presentador casi sin voz.- ¿No?- Volvió a preguntar pero nadie allí presente se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra, hasta Henry que estaba al lado de su hija se había quedado mirando con la boca abierta lo que acababa de hacer.- Finalizada la subasta.- Dijo el hombre mirando a Regina que estaba bastante alterada también, había hablado sin pensar.

-¿Qué has sido eso?- Preguntó Henry sorprendido.

-Ayudar a una causa benéfica.- Soltó Regina haciendo que su padre negara con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios.

-Eres imprevisible, cariño.- Dijo soltando una carcajada.- Espero que la cena con esa espectacular chica merezca la pena.- Soltó antes de darle un beso en la frente a su hija y marcharse.

Regina se quedó estática, no esperaba que su padre le dijese algo así. Pensaba que reprocharía el gasto además de que hubiese dado semejante espectáculo delante de todos los allí presentes. Sabía que mañana saldría en la portada de todos y cada uno de los periódicos y revistas sensacionalistas del país pero en el momento en el que pujo realmente no lo pensó simplemente se dejó llevar por un impulso.

* * *

 **¿Os esta gustado? ¿Os parece aburrido? ¿Os interesa? Me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones porque la verdad voy un poco a tientas con esta historia pues no sé muy bien por donde llevarla... Espero vuestras respuestas para seguirla o dejarla.**


	4. Chapter 4

Regina se alejó entonces del grueso de los asistentes llegando a una pequeña sala anexa, tras coger un poco de aire e intentar relajarse había pensado disculparse y marcharse a casa, sabía que acababa de hacer una tontería y que eso podría traer consecuencias. El dinero le daba igual pues donaba mucho más todos los años a causas benéficas pero no soportaba estar en boca de todos y esa rubia había conseguido que cometiese una gran tontería.

-Gracias.- Dijo entonces esa voz que había conseguido desestabilizarla desde que se habían conocido.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Regina sin girarse intentando fingir no saber a quién era.

-Por pujar por mí, me has librado de una odiosa cena con ese indeseable.- Soltó acercándose un poco hacía donde estaba la morena.

-No hay de que.- Dijo Regina que se había girado para marcharse. Ya no tienes que cenar con nadie.- Soltó librándose así de esa cena.

-No creo que sea justo, tú has pagado un millón de dólares por mi compañía.- Aseguró más con la espereza de que aceptase esa cena que otra cosa.

-Es una causa benéfica, no me duele donar ese dinero.- Aseguró Regina entonces que sólo quería irse de ahí.

-¿Por qué huyes de mi?- Preguntó entonces Emma colocándose delante de la morena para que no se marchase.

-Yo no huyo de nadie.- Soltó orgullosa la morena mirando a los ojos de la rubia.- Tengo que volver a la fiesta, ¿Le importa?- Preguntó señalando que la dejase pasar.

-Tome.- Dijo Emma sacando una tarjeta de su bolso y tendiéndosela a Regina- Me encantaría poder cenar usted, sólo piénselo.- La rubia vio que Regina cogía la tarjeta y entonces se marchó.

Regina volvió a la fiesta, todos los allí presentes parecían divertirse y estaba más que dispuestos a hacer donaciones para la causa, August se movía por toda la sala captado la atención de la mayor parte de personas posibles para reclutarlos. Henry y Cora hacían también su trabajo por lo que ella simplemente se acercó a la barra del bar para tomar otra copa de sidra, necesitaba poner sus pensamientos en orden.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo entonces Robin sentándose a su lado.

-Hola.- Contestó Regina que seguía perdida en su copa.

-La noto algo preocupada.- Dijo el hombre que llevaba también una copa de vino en la mano.

-Mucho trabajo.- Se justificó Regina que no quería darle explicaciones a nadie.

-Eso se arregla con una buena cena.- Aseguró el hombre con una sonrisa en la cara.

Parecía un hombre encantador pero no sabía que él no podía ni le interesaría a Regina quien sólo viajaba a la conversación y a la tarjeta que la rubia le había dejado hacía tan solo unos minutos.

-Siento tener que rechazarlo pero no creo que sea lo correcto.- Dijo intentando mostrarse educada al declinar su oferte.

-Está bien, no pierdo la esperanza de poder ver esa increíble sonrisa de nuevo.- Aseguró él levantándose guiñándole un ojo a Regina que sólo mostró su sonrisa a modo de despedida.

El resto de la noche pasó tranquila, Regina volvió junto con sus padres a saludar y hablar con unos y otros que parecían cada vez más interesados en el proyecto. Consiguió que los allí presentes se sensibilizaran con la causa además de con el champán que estaban sirviendo y eso era suficiente para sentirse satisfecha con la gala.

-Es hora de irnos.- Dijo Cora dándole dos besos a su hija.- Aquí ya no queda casi nadie y a nosotros nos queda un largo viaje hasta casa.- Aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Sabéis que podéis venir a mi casa si queréis.- Aseguró Regina con sinceridad.

-Lo sabemos, cariño, pero mañana vienen unos amigos y tenemos que estar cuando lleguen.- Explicó Henry dándole también dos besos a su hija.- ¿Quieres acompañarnos? –le preguntó entonces.

-No puedo, papa.- Aseguró Regina.- Mañana tengo que revisar algunos informes para dar por finalizado el año.

-No trabajes tanto, sabes que no es bueno para la salud.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo, Henry se veía reflejado en su hija mayor.

-¿Lo dice el padre jubilado o el padre adicto al trabajo?- Preguntó Regina con una gran sonrisa en su mejilla.

-Ambos.- Aseguró él con una sonrisa.

-Sois iguales.- Espetó entonces Cora haciendo reír a los dos.- Te quiero, Regina.- Le dijo antes de marcharse hacía el vestíbulo para coger su abrigo.

-Cuídala.- Le dijo Regina a su padre dándole un abrazo.

-¿Quién te cuida a ti?- Preguntó entonces Henry que paso su brazo por la cintura de su hija para caminar hacía la salida.

-Tengo a Bob.- Le dijo provocando una sonrisa.

-Confió mucho en él pero necesitas a alguien.- Aseguró.- Y esa rubia no me ha caído nada mal.- Soltó marchándose antes de que Regina le pudiese protestar o decir algo más.

Regina cogió su abrigo y se marchó hacía la puerta donde ya le esperaba el aparcacoches con las llaves de su audi. La morena se subió entonces regalándole una gran sonrisa al hombre que le había abierto la puerta. Nada más arrancar pudo ver a la rubia unos metros más adelante intentando parar un taxi pero sin demasiado éxito.

La morena aparcó su coche justo enfrente de ella y bajo la ventanilla para poder verla, no sabía porque lo había hecho pero esa mujer era experta en provocarle ese tipo de cosas. Antes jamás se hubiese imaginado pujar un millón de dólares en una subasta y tampoco se veía parando para recoger a una mujer que sólo conocía desde hacía unas horas.

-¿Subes?- Le preguntó Regina que había notado la bocanada de aire frío al bajar la ventanilla.

-¿Me propones algo indecente?- Soltó y vio como Regina bajaba la ventanilla molesta.- Lo siento.- Gritó haciendo que la morena se detuviese.- Gracias.- Dijo subiendo entonces al cálido coche.

-¿Qué haces ahí fuera?- Preguntó como si no fuese obvio.

-Intentar coger un taxi, pero me ha resultado totalmente imposible.- Aseguró la rubia frustrada.

-¿Dónde vives?- Preguntó sin más.

Emma le dio la dirección y por suerte pudo constatar que sólo estaba a unos minutos en coche de la suya por lo que no debería desviarse demasiado.

-Ha sido una gala increíble.- Aseguró Emma que necesitaba romper ese silencio.

-Gracias, por suerte hemos conseguido lo que necesitábamos.- Soltó haciendo que la rubia sonriese.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- Preguntó sorprendido a la morena que no entendía nada.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó sin dejar de mirar a la carretera.

-¿Por qué una mujer como usted, que lo tiene todo, hace este tipo de cosas?- Preguntó Emma, por alguna razón quería saber las motivaciones de Regina.

-Precisamente por eso…- Dijo mirándola unos segundos.- Porque yo he podido tenerlo todo, no es justo que esos niños sufran por no poder comer o ir al colegio.- Aseguró haciendo que Emma sonriese.- Quiero que tengan al menos la posibilidad de decir sobre su futuro. Y que sus sueños puedan cumplirse algún día.

-Ojalá hubiese más personas como usted.- Dijo Emma mirando también hacia delante.

-Las hay, hoy hemos conseguido una importante recaudación.- Soltó como si fuese obvio.

-La mayoría de los presentes sólo han donado ese dinero por las apariencias y dar la imagen de ricos concienciados con la causa.- Aseguró Emma en tono molesto.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó Regina que se había tensado por el tono de la rubia.

-Simplemente lo sé.- Soltó sin más.- Puede dejarme aquí, no quiero que se desvíe demasiado.

-No se preocupe, no es molestia.- Dijo Regina.

-¿Estas siendo amable?- Preguntó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Yo siempre soy amable.- Espetó molesta ahora.

-No cuando has rechazado cenar conmigo.- Dijo Emma que jugaba su última baza con la morena.

-¿No te das por vencida?- Preguntó Regina que ya había aparcado enfrente del edificio en el que Emma le había dicho que vivía.

-Cuando algo o alguien me interesa no.- Aseguró Emma mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Cómo sabes que usted me interesa a mi?- Preguntó Regina mirándola también a los ojos que tenían un brillo que no había visto nunca.

-Ha pagado un millón de dólares para librarme de la cena con un millonario salido.- Soltó y provocó que Regina no pudiese evitar reírse.- Además he visto cómo me mira y puedo jurar que no le soy del todo indiferente.- Dijo ahora bajando un poco el tono.

-Es usted bastante presuntuosa.- Soltó retirando su mirada.

-Supongo que sí. Supongo que ya he jugado mi última carta y he perdido.- Aseguró a punto de bajarse del coche.

-¿Por qué imagina que puede interesarme?- Pregunto Regina sin más.

-No lo sé, pero usted me interesa a mí y no pierdo nada por intentarlo.- Aseguró reculando y volviendo a colocarse en el asiento.

-Mañana a las 2 en punto en esta dirección.- Dijo Regina tendiéndole la tarjeta de uno de sus restaurantes favoritos.

-Directa al grano.- Aseguró Emma con una sonrisa triunfadora.- Ahí estaré.- Soltó antes de salir del coche.

Regina volvió a su apartamento donde la esperaba Zelena tirada en su sillón comiendo pizza y bebiéndose una cerveza que no estaba muy segura de donde había salido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Regina quitándose los tacones y el abrigo.

-También me alegro de verte.- Dijo mirando a su hermana.

-¿No tenías planes?- Le preguntó- ¡Bob!- Lo llamó y el perro entró corriendo tirándose sobre ella.

-Me han cancelado en el último momento y no me apetecía volver a casa.- Soltó sin más.

-¿Le has estado dando pizza a Bob? –Le preguntó molesta al ver los restos en el hocico de este.

-Claro que no, sólo que se abalanzó sobre mí y me quitó un trozo.- Se justificó poniéndole ojitos a su hermana.

-Seguro que ha sido eso…- Decía Regina desapareciendo en su dormitorio para ponerse más cómoda.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- Le gritó para hacerse escuchar.

-Bien, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas.- Soltó volviendo aparecer en el salón con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta.

-¿Pujar un millón de dólares es bien?- Preguntó levantando una ceja y sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿cómo te has enterado?- Preguntó dejándose caer en el sofá y dejando que Bob se subiese sobre ella.

-Twitter.- Aseguró dejándole su móvil para que leyese la noticia.

" _Regina Mills dona un millón de dólares y se gana una cena con esta guapísima médica"_ , tras la frase aparecía una foto de Emma sonriendo y otra de Regina a la entrada de la gala.

-Odio a los periodistas.- Espetó devolviéndole el móvil de mala manera a su hermana.

-Yo en este momento los adoro.- Soltó la pelirroja dándole un bocado a su pizza.- ¿Quién es esa guapísima rubia?- Preguntó copiando las frases de los periodistas.

-No es nadie.- Dijo Regina acariciando a su perro que estaba sumamente tranquilo en sus piernas.

-Si no fuese nada me contarías todos los detalles- Aseguró bebiendo de su cerveza.- Bueno tal vez todos nos, pero varios.- Aseguró soltando una carcajada.

-Eres insoportable, ¿Lo sabías?- Preguntó irónicamente.

-Venga, Regina. Te conozco y esa rubia es tu tipo total.- Aseguró sonriendo.

-¿Mi tipo?- Preguntó Regina levantando una ceja de manera interrogante.

-Así es…- Dijo segura de sus palabras.- Tiene tan sólo unos años menos que tú, médica, rubia, guapa… ¿Quieres que siga?- Preguntó con ironía.

-No tienes razón. Elena no era rubia.- Soltó aunque se arrepintió en ese mismo momento de nombrarla.

-Por eso no funciono, además de por ser una zorra.- Aseguró mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Eso es cierto.- Soltó cogiendo la cerveza de su hermana y dándole un sorbo.- En fin… hemos quedado para comer mañana.- Le contó entonces Regina.

-Así se hace, estoy orgullosa de mi hermana.- Aseguró con una gran sonrisa en la cara.- Me marcharé temprano para dejarte la casa vacía.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-No la voy a traer a casa.- Soltó casi en un grito desesperado.

-Seguro…- Le dijo cogiendo los cartones y las latas para limpiarlo todo. – Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.- Zelena dejo su mano sobre el pelo de su hermana a modo de despedida.

Regina también se fue a dormir, no sabía lo cansada que estaba hasta que cayó sobre la cama donde se dejo llevar por el sueño en tan solo unos segundos.

* * *

 **¿Os gusto? Espero vuestros comentarios. Gracias por leer**


	5. Chapter 5

Regina llego al restaurante 10 minutos antes, esa mañana se había encargado de llamar para reservar una mesa y el dueño encantado de su llamada la colocó en su mesa habitual. La morena tenía que reconocer que estaba algo nerviosa, a pesar de pensar que era una tontería se había cambiado más de cuatro veces de vestido para luego acabar poniéndose su primera opción.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo Regina entrando al restaurante.- Tengo una reserva a nombre de…

-Regina Mills.- Soltó el dueño que apareció tras el camarero con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara.- Cuanto tiempo sin verte por aquí.

-Tienes razón Antón pero sabes cómo es el trabajo.- Dijo dándole un abrazo al afectuoso hombre.

-Claro que sí pero aun así me alegra verte por aquí.- Aseguró el hombre acompañándola hasta su mesa.- ¿Esperas a alguien?- Preguntó una vez que la morena estaba sentada en la mesa.

-Así es, he llegado algo temprano.- Dijo mirando su reloj.

-Siempre tan puntual.- Dijo dejándole la carta de vinos.- En cuanto llegue la harán pasar.- Aseguró.

-Gracias.- Dijo Regina mirando la carta de vinos a pesar de que sabía lo que iba a pedir.

Regina se estaba desesperando, hacía más de media hora que Emma debía haber llegado y no lo había hecho en su vida podía soportar ciertas cosas pero la impuntualidad no era una de ellas. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando vio una cabellera rubia lanzarse contra el camarero que había en la puerta.

-Perdona.- Dijo con la voz entrecortada por la carrera.

Emma vestía unos pegados vaqueros negros con una bonita blusa azul que le favorecía notablemente. Además de llevar sus rizados cabellos algo más alborotados de lo que era habitual.

-Cuando salía hacía aquí me han llamado, un aviso de urgencias y he tenido que volver.- Aseguró dejando el busca del hospital sobre la mesa y sentándose en frente de Regina.

-No se preocupe.- Su enfado había desaparecido al darse cuenta del compromiso que esa mujer tenía para con su trabajo.

-Sí me preocupo, supongo que no soporta esperar y yo llego media hora tarde a nuestra primera cita.- Soltó haciendo que Regina alzase una ceja.

-¿Cita?- Preguntó Regina sorprendida.

-Almuerzo.- Se corrigió pues vio la cara contrariada de la morena.- Empecemos de cero.- Dijo para evitar seguir metiendo la pata.- Buenas tardes, Regina. Me alegra verla.- Le tendió la mano y la morena contesto.

-Igualmente.- Dijo sin poder evitar que saliese una sonrisa en los labios.- ¿Qué desea tomar?- Preguntó.

-Cualquier cosa que no lleve alcohol estoy de guardia.- Se justificó señalando el busca sobre su mesa.

-Perfecto.- Regina pidió dos refrescos pues no quería beber si la rubia no la acompañaba.- Podías haber cancelado la cita si tenías que trabajar.- Aseguró para romper el hielo.

-En realidad no tenía que hacerlo, mi compañero está enfermo y me han avisado a última hora.- Dijo acomodándose en la silla.- No quería perderme de tu compañía.

-¿Siempre eres así?- Preguntó Regina asintiendo en agradecimiento al camarero que tomo nota de sus pedidos.

-¿Así como?- Pregunto Emma sin entender nada.

-Siempre tan directa, siempre coqueteando…- Regina no sabía cómo explicarse mejor.

-No.- Dijo segura de sus palabras.- Sólo lo hago cuando la otra persona me interesa.- Aseguró la rubia que sabía que estaba presionando a la morena pero que no parecía disgustarle demasiado.

-¿Te intereso?- Preguntó con ironía la morena.- Eres tan sumamente directa que no sé qué pensar.

-Lo siento.- Agachó un poco la cabeza pues no esperaba esa reacción de la morena.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó sin entender a esa mujer. Regina se encontraba perdida con ella.

-Por ser tan sumamente directa pero la vida me ha enseñado que no debo dejar las cosas para después.- Esa frase provoco que Regina se tensase, Emma sonaba complemente dolida.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?- dijo Regina sabiendo que se estaba metiendo en terreno pantanoso.

-Es una historia demasiado larga y compleja para la primera cita.- Aseguró Emma intentando quitarse un poco la presión.- Simplemente no me gusta dejar para mañana lo que puedo hacer hoy.

-Es una buena filosofía.- Aseguró Regina que lo pensaba realmente.

-Gracias. Ahora pasemos a las preguntas rutinarias…- Soltó haciendo que Regina volviese a levantar su ceja.- ¿A qué te dedicas?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó y sólo vio a Emma asentir con una sonrisa en los labios.- Soy la directora de Wines Mills, la empresa vinícola que fundó mi padre.- Contestó con sorprendida por la forma de ser de la rubia.

-Interesante, me encanta el vino.- Dijo sonriendo aunque miró su vaso lleno de refresco.- Yo soy médica. ¿Estás casada?- Preguntó sin querer darle importancia a la pregunta.

-¿Me preguntas eso ahora?- Preguntó Regina soltando una carcajada por la cara de inocencia que Emma había puesto.

-Realmente acabo de caer en cuenta que no te había preguntado aunque creo que August mencionó algo.- Soltó con una sonrisa inocente.- ¿Lo estás?

-No, divorciada.- Contestó Regina que se divertía por la extraña personalidad de la rubia.- Aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabías.- Soltó como si fuese obvio.

-¿Por qué debería saberlo?- Pregunto curiosa.

-Todos los periódicos, revistas y programas del corazón hablaban de ello.- Soltó bebiendo un sorbo de su vaso.

-No presto atención a esas cosas además tan sólo llevo seis meses en la ciudad.- Aseguró la rubia mirando fijamente a la morena.

-¿Puedo preguntar?- Dijo Regina con curiosidad, esa mujer había conseguido captar demasiado su atención.

-Claro, sino este almuerzo no tendría sentido.- Aseguró ella acomodándose en la silla.

-¿Dónde estuvo antes de instalarse aquí?- Preguntó colocando sus codos en la mesa para apoyar su barbilla en las manos.

-Estuve con una ONG trabajando en África.- Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Vaya… Y luego te sorprende que yo done dinero y tenga varias organizaciones benéficas.- Soltó Regina sonriendo.

-Es distinto…- Aseguro la rubia mirando a la morena que preguntó levantando una de las cejas.- Somos personas distintas.- Se justificó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.- Tú eres Regina Mills, una de las mujeres más ricas y poderosa del país, nunca has sabido lo que es pasar falta y en realidad no deja de sorprenderme todo lo que haces…- Antes de terminar Regina la corto bastante ofendida.

-¿Qué quieres decir? No creo que sea usted nadie para hacer juicios de moral, señorita Swan.- Soltó bastante ofendida.

-No quise decir eso…- Se explicó rápidamente Emma que no quería estropear la comida.

Antes de poder continuar el camarero llego con sus platos. Ambas prefirieron esperar a que el hombre se alejase para continuar con la conversación, no quería que nadie supiese de que estaba conversando.

-No se enfade.- Dijo Emma al ver la mala cara que ponía la morena que había empezado a comer.- Me refería a que no todos los multimillonarios hacen esas donaciones de corazón. En cambio tú si lo haces, eres distinta quizás por eso estoy hoy aquí contigo.- Dijo segura de sí misma.

-¿Qué tengo que decir ahora?- Preguntó Regina con tono irónico, le había molestado las insinuaciones de la rubia.

-Nada, se suponía que era un halago pero ha sonado mejor en mi cabeza.- Dijo sonriendo al escuchar la carcajada que Regina soltaba sin poder contenerla.

-Perdona.- Se disculpó Regina al escuchar sonar su móvil en el bolso.

-No hay problema.- Aseguró Emma que empezó a comer mientras que Regina se levantaba para hablar por teléfono.

Regina volvió algunos minutos después con la mirada bastante triste y nerviosa, Emma al verla se quedó en blanco, no sabía que había pasado ni como podía ayudar a la morena.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Emma dejando el tenedor sobre la mesa.

-Me ha llamado la "niñera"- Dijo poniendo comillas en la palabra.

-¿Tienes hijos?- Preguntó Emma con curiosidad. No había pensado que la mujer podría tener un hijo de su matrimonio anterior.

-Bob, mi perro parece que se ha puesto enfermo.- Aseguró recogiendo las cosas para marcharse- Me tengo que marchar, le dejo mi tarjeta por si quiere volver a contactar conmigo.- Soltó la morena dejando el dinero para pagar sobre la mesa.

-Tranquila, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Preguntó la rubia como en un acto reflejo.- Tengo una amiga veterinaria, estoy segura que estará encantada de ir a ver a Bob.- Aseguró la rubia.

-Gracias, la verdad es que al ser domingo no tenía muy claro donde lo llevaría.- Dijo preocupada.- ¿Ha traído coche?- Preguntó Regina una vez que estaban en la calle.

-No tengo coche.- Aseguró la rubia con una sonrisa.- ¿Quieres que te lleve?- Preguntó y vio la cara interrogante de la morena.- Te veo muy nerviosa, no creo que puedas conducir así.- Aseguró.

-Está bien.- Soltó Regina dándole las llaves de su coche.

-Vaya… esto no es un coche es casi un avión.- Bromeó Emma intentado que la morena se relajase.

-Gracias…. Supongo.- Soltó subiéndose en el lado del copiloto.

-Dame un segundo.- Dijo cogiendo su móvil.

 **Buenas, pelirroja.-** Dijo Emma al escuchar la otra voz al lado de la línea.

 **Vaya vaya, Emma Swan. ¿Qué necesitas?-** Preguntó en tono pícaro.

 **Necesito tu ayuda profesional, tengo un perro enfermo y necesito ayuda. -** Aseguró Emma en tono serio.

 **Vaya… yo que pensaba que me llamabas para otro tipo de ayuda.-** Soltó provocando que la rubia se pusiese nerviosa.

 **¡Ariel!-** Le regañó- **Te paso a Regina, la dueña del perro para que te de la dirección, no tardes.-**

Regina le dio la dirección de su casa a la mujer mientras guiaba con la mano a Emma que ya había arrancado el coche para dirigirse a su casa.

-¿Ariel?- Preguntó Regina una vez que había colgado el móvil de la rubia.

-Una examante.- Confesó la rubia sin darle importancia.

-Vaya… no te andas con rodeos.- Soltó la morena que no pudo evitar molestarse al pensar que Emma estaba con alguien más.

-Yo no miento, Regina.- Aseguró la mujer mirándola unos segundos para luego volver a prestarle atención a la carretera.

-Eso no me lo creo.- Afirmó entonces Regina que no podía creer algo así.

-No me conoces… creo que sólo merezco una oportunidad para poder comprobar eso.- Soltó ganándose una mirada de la morena.

-No te andas con rodeos.- Dijo Regina que seguía sin salir del asombro por la actitud de la rubia.

-Ya te he dicho que no.- Volvió a repetir la rubia.- Cuando algo me gusta voy a por ello.- Soltó entonces girando por donde Regina le indicaba.

-Interesante…- Soltó sin más la morena.

El resto del camino se hizo en silencio, Emma iba concentrada en la carretera mientras que Regina observaba su móvil y le mandaba un mensaje a su amiga para saber cómo seguía Bob. Nada más llegar a su casa Regina le indicó que bajase al aparcamiento para dejar el coche, una vez allí ambas bajaron del coche y Emma le devolvió las llaves de coche.

-Es un placer conducir un coche así.- Aseguró subiendo al ascensor con la morena.

-No me vas a decir que es demasiado ostentoso, que es pretencioso…- Soltó Regina con ironía.

-Tienes una impresión equivocada de mi. Te he dicho que yo no miento y no lo hago, haces un magnífico trabajo en tus organizaciones benéficas y ayudas a muchísimas personas por lo que te mereces ese coche.- Eso último lo dijo en tono de broma y se aplaudió a si misma por la pequeña sonrisa que Regina había esbozado.

-Gracias… supongo.- Volvió a decir Regina.- Espero que no seas algún tipo de acosadora porque te acabo de traer a mi casa.- Aseguró la morena a punto de salir del ascensor.

-Eso no lo sabes, pero ya es tarde para echarte atrás.- Soltó entonces Emma con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara.- Supongo que puedo ser una acosadora interesante.- Dijo saliendo del ascensor dejando a Regina sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y apareció una mujer mayor con cara bastante preocupada, ante esa imagen Regina entró rápidamente y se dirigió a la cama del perro que estaba allí tumbado.

-Bob, ¿Qué tienes?- Le preguntó acariciándolo cariñosamente.

-Lleva así sólo una hora, le he dado su comida habitual y luego se ha echado un rato ha sido cuando he ido a pasearlo que me lo he encontrado así y te he llamado.- Dijo la mujer mayor mirándola apenada.

-Tranquila, Kate. Viene una veterinaria en camino.- Aseguró Regina.

-Así que tú eres Bob.- Dijo Emma acercándose al gran perro que estaba tumbado.- ¿Qué raza es?- Preguntó entonces la rubia acariciándolo con cariño.

-Es un Akita.- Contestó Regina cogiendo al gran perro en sus brazos y dirigiéndose al sofá para tumbarlo sobre sus piernas.

-Es precioso.- Aseguró Emma que se quedó de pie a su lado.

-Kate puedes marcharte, yo me ocupo de todo. Te avisaré cuando sepa algo.- Dijo entonces Regina y vio como la mujer asintió y se marchó.- Puede sentarse, Emma.

-Gracias.- Dijo la rubia colocándose a su lado para poder acariciar al perro.-Bonita casa.

-Gracias.

Regina parecía tensa y preocupada, el perro estaba cabizbajo y casi no se movía aunque parecía más relajado al notar que lo acariciaban. Unos segundos después el portero sonó.

-¿Puedes atender?- Preguntó Regina que no quería moverse.

-Claro.- Dijo Emma acercándose al portero y viendo que era Ariel le abrió.- Es Ariel.

Emma abrió la puerta y espero a que su amiga apareciese por la puerta, aunque había sido amantes en el pasado ahora las unía una gran amistad aunque tenía que reconocer que de vez en cuando pasaban unos ratos bastante divertidos.

-Hola, Emma.- Dijo la pelirroja llegado a su lado y dándole dos besos.

-Gracias por venir, Ariel.- Le contestó la mujer quitándose de la puerta para que entrase.- Este es Bob, no sabemos que tiene.- Aseguró la rubia.

-Vamos a ver…- Se acercó a la morena y al perro.- Soy Ariel.- Dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Regina, gracias por venir.- Soltó entonces dejando al perro sobre el sillón y levantándose para que pudiesen tratarlo.

Ariel estuvo algo más de 10 minutos revisando al animal que estaba bastante apagado pero que no parecía tener nada grave. Una vez que había descartado cualquier problema grave se levantó para hablar con las dos, Regina estaba con los brazos cruzados bastante preocupada mientras que Emma la miraba tiernamente.

-Todo está bien, parece que la comida no le ha sentado demasiado bien.- Aseguró la mujer.- Dale estas pastillas durante dos días y si no mejora entonces llévalo a una clínica aunque realmente no creó que sea nada.-Aseguró la mujer volviendo a acariciar al perro.

-Pero si es su comida habitual.- Dijo Regina sentándose a su lado de nuevo.

-Puede ser que la haya ingerido demasiado rápido o simplemente que no le haya caído bien.- Explicó entonces la mujer.- Con esto estará mejor, estoy segura.- Dijo dándole las pastillas a Emma que estaba más cerca.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo entonces Regina levantándose.- Aquí tiene.- Le dijo dándole un cheque firmado.

-No es necesario.- Aseguró Ariel mirando la cantidad de dinero que Regina le había dado.

-Sí que lo es, es domingo y ha venido a mi casa es lo menos que puedo hacer.- Dijo ofreciéndole de nuevo el cheque.

-Bueno, gracias.- Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Emma acompañó a la pelirroja a la puerta y tras unos minutos hablando con ella volvió para ver a la morena que se había acostado al lado de su perro, no imaginaba que una mujer como ella pudiese apegarse tanto a un animal, parecía una mujer sensible pero eso demostraba que lo era mucho más de lo que pensaba.

-Ya se ha marchado.- Dijo Emma poniéndose de pie enfrente de la morena.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6

-Ya se ha marchado.- Dijo Emma poniéndose de pie enfrente de la morena.

-Gracias.- Soltó entonces Regina mirando a la rubia.

-No hay de qué, todo sea por ayudar a este pequeño.- Dijo acariciando al perro.- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- Le preguntó refiriéndose a las pastillas que llevaba en sus manos.

-Sí.- Dijo mirándola.- En ese cajón hay una jeringa.- Señaló el cajón donde guardaba todas las cosas del perro.- Disuelve la pastilla en un vaso con agua y tráemela.- Dijo señalando entonces la cocina.

Emma obedeció mientras que la morena seguía acariciando al animal, hacía tan solo dos años que su padre se lo había regalado y se había encariñado de una manera increíble de él. El perro además de ser su única compañía en el día a día había demostrado ser mejor compañero que cualquier persona que hubiese conocido o tratado nunca.

-Aquí tienes.- Dijo Emma dándole la jeringuilla.

-Gracias.

Regina colocó al perro boca arriba y le cogió la boca para darle a tragar la pastilla disuelta en agua. Después de eso lo cogió en brazos y lo volvió a dejar sobre su cama para que descansase.

-Seguro que se mejora, Ariel es muy buena.- Aseguró entonces la rubia al ver volver a la morena al sillón.

-Ojala.- Dijo entonces Regina dejándose caer al sillón cansada.

-Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó Emma sentándose a su lado.

-Así es.- Aseguró la morena.- Es mi única compañía desde hace un tiempo.

-¿Desde qué te divorciaste?- Preguntó y un segundo después se arrepintió.- Lo siento… te confieso uno de mis grandes defectos, a veces no sé filtrar mi curiosidad.- Soltó haciendo que Regina sonriese.

-Sí, desde que me divorcie.- Confesó la morena bajando su voz al hablar.- Mi padre me lo regaló dos años después del divorcio.- Contó entonces la mujer.- Su hermano murió unas semanas después, se lo había quedado mi hermana.

-¿Tienes hermanos?- Preguntó entonces aunque su curiosidad iba más hacía el tema del divorcio pero quería evitar presionar a la morena con sus preguntas.

-Una hermana pequeña, Zelena.- Le contó Regina con una sonrisa.

-¿Es ella?- Señaló una foto en la que Regina aparecía con una joven pelirroja muy guapa.

-Sí, fue el día que me gradué en la facultad.- Dijo con una sonrisa de añoranza en la cara.- ¿Tú tienes hermanos?- Preguntó Regina y vio que Emma bajaba la mirada.

-Que yo sepa no.- Contestó la rubia entonces.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Regina que no entendía nada.

-No conozco a mis padres, me crie en un orfanato.- Resumió sin entrar en demasiado destalles.

-Vaya… lo siento.- Dijo Regina que se sintió estúpida al hacer a la rubia recordar eso.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- Preguntó para aliviar un poco la tensión.

-Sí, gracias.- Dijo entonces Emma mirando su reloj.- Mi guardia ha acabado hace 15 minutos así que te agradecería que fuese algo con alcohol.

-Eso esta hecho.- Dijo acercándose al mueble bar para servir dos copas de whisky.- ¿Por eso trabajar en los orfanatos Mills?- Preguntó Regina que quería conocer un poco más a la rubia.

-Entre otras cosas, sí.- Aseguró entonces la rubia.- August hace un gran trabajo, junto con Robin y todas las personas que allí trabajan. Además de ti, claro.

-Sí, August es un buen hombre. Me alegra haberle dado el puesto, no habría encontrado a nadie mejor.- Dijo Regina acercándose al sofá para sentarse y darle la copa a Emma.

-Gracias. Sí es un gran hombre, lo conozco desde hace tan solo dos meses pero me conquisto con su programa y no me pude negar a ayudarlo.- Confesó la rubia entonces.- Robin y yo estamos desde entonces allí.- Emma vio como Regina ponía mala cara al nombrarle a su amigo y una sonrisa nació en su cara.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- Preguntó sorprendida por ver la reacción de la mujer.

-Robin me dijo que iría a por ti… el día de la gala.- Explicó bajando su mirada a la copa.

-Lo hizo.- Contestó Regina sin más.

-Lo sé, quiso presumir delante de mí pero sé que tú no le correspondiste.- Dijo muy segura la rubia.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?- Preguntó la morena fingiendo ofenderse.

-A mi no me engañabas, sabía desde que te miré por primera vez que no te atraían los hombres.- Dijo girándose un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Volvió a preguntar la morena en tono irónico.

-Simplemente lo sé, supongo que mi gaydar está muy fino últimamente.- Soltó haciendo que Regina elevase una ceja sin saber que añadir a eso.

-¿Gaydar?- Preguntó Regina como si esa palabra le sonase a chino.

-Claro…- Dijo Emma con obviedad.- ¿Estuviste casada con un hombre?- Le preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta.

-No.- Contestó sinceramente.

-Ves… Tengo razón.- Aseguró Emma con una sonrisa satisfactoria en la cara.

-Eso no quiere decir que no me sienta atraída por ellos.- Soltó pensando que con eso dejaría a Emma sin palabras.

-Me apuesto lo que quieres a que nunca has tenido nada con un hombre.- Aseguró entonces la rubia jugándose su última carta.

-¿Qué apostaría?- Preguntó Regina entonces que no se iba a dejar amedrentar por la rubia.

-Si es así me dará su número de teléfono y cenará el próximo sábado conmigo y si no es así tú pones las condiciones que quieras.- Soltó Emma.

Regina se quedó en silencio, sabía que no tenía nada que hacer pues o engañaba a Emma o debía perder esa apuesta, y a pesar de su lado competitivo, ese que la hizo gastar un millón de dólares en una cita, tuvo que aceptar que no le desagradaba la idea.

-Aquí tiene.- Dijo levantándose para sacar una tarjeta con sus datos personales y su número de una de las mesitas del salón.

Emma sonrió contenta, pues a pesar de estar casi segura de que la morena no se sentía atraída por los hombres no podía estar segura de que no hubiese tenido algún escarceo amoroso con alguno, ella misma lo había tenido cuando era más joven.

-Me alegra saber que he ganado.- Aseguró cogiendo la tarjeta metiéndola en el bolsillo de atrás de los pantalones.

-Supongo que su "gaydar" sí está fino.- Dijo dibujando las comillas en el aire antes de volver a sentarse a su lado.

-Algo me decía que no me equivocaba pero no puedo negar que me la he jugado, merecía la pena si conseguía esa cena además de su número de teléfono.- Aseguró bebiendo un poco antes de sonreír de nuevo.

-¡Bob!- Gritó entonces la morena cuando vio al perro saltar sobre ella en el sofá- Sabes que eso no se hace.- Le regañó un poco.

-Déjalo, esta malito y quiere que lo consientan es normal.- Aseguró Emma acariciándolo.

-Es un consentido.- Dijo dándole un beso en su cabeza.

-Lo estoy comprobando, y tengo que admitir que tengo un poco de envida.- Soltó casi sin pensarlo y arrepintiéndose al ver la cara de sorpresa que Regina ponía ante esas palabras.- Lo siento, hablo sin pensar.- Se justificó entonces.

-Tranquila, tengo la impresión de que es una característica que no me acaba de disgustar.- Confesó la morena con una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó con curiosidad la rubia.

-No soporto las mentiras, supongo que es bueno que haya alguien cerca que no tenga como profesión mentir.- Aseguró Regina que seguía acariciando al perro.

-totalmente alentador…- Dijo Emma bebiendo para esconder una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó la morena mirando a la rubia.

-Acabas de decir que te gustaría tenerme cerca.- Dijo la rubia recortando un poco las distancias con la morena.

-Supongo que sí- Contestó Regina que había notado el acercamiento pero que no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Emma colocó entonces su mano libre sobre la que Regina tenía encima del animal que estaba completamente relajado. Un estremecimiento hizo que la morena casi la apartase pero al final se detuvo, Emma la miraba intensamente a los ojos, una mirada que no sólo estaba poniendo nerviosa a la morena sino que la estaba desarmando.

Bob notó la proximidad de ambas y salto de las piernas de Regina haciendo que ambas lo mirasen tiernamente pero no hizo que la rubia perdiese de vista su objetivo y era esos carnosos y apetecibles labios que había deseado desde la primera vez que la había visto.

Tras unos segundos de dudas Emma quedó a tan sólo unos pocos centímetros de la morena que no se había movido ni un milímetro de donde estaba. La rubia la miro casi pidiendo permiso para poder besar a los que sabía se convertirían en su adicción. Fue Regina la que dio ese permiso pegando tiernamente sus labios en los de la rubia, fue un simple roce que hizo que Emma cerrase los ojos y sonriese, sonrisa que Regina noto sobre sus labios.

Emma cogió entonces el labio superior de Regina entre sus labios y tiro suavemente de él antes de pasar su mano por detrás del cuello de la morena que sólo respondió con un gemido. La rubia perdió entonces el poco control que le quedaba y pidiendo permiso a la morena, esta parecía receptiva por lo que introdujo su ágil lengua en la boca de Regina que respondió pasando su mano por la cadera de la rubia para acercarla a ella.

Fue Regina la que reculó un poco para poder coger aire, apoyó su frente contra la de la rubia. Los ojos de ambas seguían cerrados, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar pero ambas tenían el pulso acelerado y la respiración errática.

-No he podido evitarlo.- Dijo Emma que mantenía su mano tras la cabeza de la morena y sus frentes pegadas.- Esa maldita cicatriz me estaba llamando a voces.- Soltó haciendo que Regina soltase una carcajada.

-Supongo que echarte toda la culpa sería una tontería.- Aseguró Regina separándose y abriendo los ojos para beber un poco de su vaso.

-Si sería una tontería, ha correspondido al beso con la misma o más pasión que yo.- Soltó entonces quitando su mano del cuello de la morena.

-Así es.- Dijo Regina que seguía un poco azorada por la situación.

-No me arrepiento aunque por otra parte pensaba hacerlo el sábado, después de haberla invitado a cenar y haber tenido una prometedora y fascinante conversación.- Le narro Emma mientras se terminaba el contenido de su vaso.

-¿Lo tenía planeado?- Preguntó Regina con la boca abierta.

-Por supuesto, se lo he dicho y se lo repito. Siempre voy a por lo que quiero.- Aseguró Emma levantándose para dejar en vaso sobre la mesa.

-Lo he comprobado.- Aseguró Regina sonriendo sutilmente.

-Ahora si me disculpas, me quedaría encantada pero no sé si podría resistirme y no quiero cometer una locura.- Emma se agachó y dejo un suave beso sobre los labios de la morena que no la vio venir.

La rubia se marchó entonces dejando a Regina totalmente sorprendida y asombrada, no sólo por el beso sino por ese huracán que había entrado en su vida sin pensarlo. Se quedó recostada en el sofá con su vaso en la mano mirando hacia la puerta por la que la rubia había salido. Bob saltó entonces de nuevo sobre sus piernas acomodándose bien contra ella.

-¿Qué haría sin ti, quiquitín?- Preguntó Regina acariciando al perro con mucho cariño.

El perro ladró y Regina sólo pudo sonreír ante el gesto, el animal parecía entenderla cuando le hablaba. Además de que era el confidente perfecto pues jamás la traicionaría.

Regina se marchó entonces a la cocina, era casi la hora de cenar por lo que decidió meterse en la cocina para prepararse algo aunque estaba demasiado dispersa como para concentrarse en algo demasiado complejo.

Sus labios seguían manteniendo el sabor de Emma y no podía evitar quedarse embobada mirando el horno mientras sus dedos danzaban sobre ellos, es cierto que desde su divorcio había estado con varias mujeres pero no dejaban de ser simplemente rollos de una noche o de dos noches si eran realmente buenas.

Su móvil vibró lo que provocó que saliese de su ensañamiento. Tras mirar la empanada que tenía en el horno se acercó a coger el teléfono que seguía en su bolso. Al abrirlo descubrió un mensaje de un número desconocido.

 **Buenas noches, Regina. Espero que duerma la mitad de bien de lo que lo haré yo. (21:51)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas noches, Regina. Espero que duerma la mitad de bien de lo que lo haré yo. (21:51)**

Regina tuvo que enarbolar una sonrisa al ver el mensaje que la rubia le acaba de mandar, habían pasado algo más de tres horas desde que se había marchado y para nada podía decir que le sorprendiese.

 **Buenas noches para ti también. No sé si Bob me dejará dormir. (21:53)**

 **¿Sigue enfermo?** **(21:53)**

 **Esta algo inquieto, creo que es porque no le he dado su cantidad de comida habitual, es un glotón. (21:54)**

Contestó Regina mirando al animal que estaba sentado mirándola fijamente mientras volvía a la cocina para revisar que su cena no se quemase.

 **¡Se parece a mí! Creo que nos llevaremos genial (21:55)**

Regina soltó una carcajada al leer su mensaje, Emma era divertida, espontanea y muy extrovertida lo que la hacía una persona diferente y a la vez totalmente irresistible o al menos eso le parecía a Regina.

 **Seguro que sí. Ahora debería revisar mi cena no deseo que se queme. (21:56)**

 **¿Tan bien sabe cocinar? (21:56)**

 **Sí, es un hobby. (21:56)**

 **Quiero probar eso… me debe una cena. (21:57)**

 **Eres tú la que me debe una cena. (21:58)**

Contestó Regina sonriendo mientras miraba de vez en cuando el horno. Emma conseguía sacar un lado de ella misma que no conocía pero que le estaba gustando. Se estaba sintiendo como una adolescente coqueteando por Whatsapp.

 **Cierto, pero espero que haya más de una así que me la deberá. (21:59) La dejo cenar tranquila, que pase buena noche. (22:00)**

 **Buenas noches, Emma.**

Regina dejó su móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras se dirigía hacía el horno para poder sacar su cena de una vez. Una vez que había terminado de cenar y había recogido todos los platos se fue a dormir, por la mañana se encargaría de limpiarlo todo.

Nada más meterse en la cama vio como Bob se asomaba pidiéndole permiso para poder subirse con ella, Regina sonrió al ver que el perro esperaba siempre que ella lo dejase para hacerlo. Al ver lo con la mirada tan apagada dio un golpe sobre la cama y el perro saltó feliz por poder dormir allí. Regina se acomodó y el perro a su lado, los dos quedaron dormidos algunos minutos después.

A la mañana siguiente Regina se levantó sola en la cama, al mirar vio que Bob no estaba cerca por lo que supuso que se habría ido a su cama. Se levantó y tras ponerse un cómodo pantalón y una camiseta salió para darle un paseo antes de irse a la oficina.

-¡Bob!- Lo llamó desde la puerta y el perro apareció corriendo.- Vamos.- Dijo Regina poniéndole la correa alrededor del cuello para salir con él.

No llevaba ni 10 minutos fuera de casa cuando su móvil sonó, se paró unos segundos haciendo que el perro se sentase a su lado para poder leer el mensaje.

 **Buenos días. ¿Cómo has pasado la noche? ¿Cómo esta Bob? (7:22)**

 **Buenos días, esta mejor. Estamos dando un paseo pero** **… ¿Me está acosando? (7:25)**

 **Nunca, simplemente me quedé preocupada por mi nuevo amigo. ¿A qué hora desayuna? (7:26)**

Regina sonrió, Emma Swan no tenía reparo para lo que quería o al menos eso le estaba demostrando. Antes de darse cuenta estaba contestando al mensaje que la rubia le acababa de mandar.

 **A las 11, ¿Por qué la pregunta? (7:30)**

 **El destino desea que desayunemos juntas hoy. ¿Le interesa? (7:31)**

 **¿No tiene que trabajar? (7:31)**

 **Claro, de hecho mi turno empieza en media hora pero puedo tomarme un rato para desayunar. (7:32)**

 **No creo que le dé tiempo a todo. (7:32)**

 **No subestime mi poder, Mills. (7:33)**

 **Está bien. (7:35)**

Concluyo Regina con una sonrisa en su cara. Esa mujer se había colado en su vida.

 **Nos vemos. (7:36)**

Regina no contestó a ese mensaje pues sabía que si lo hacía no avanzarían y Bob estaba comenzando a impacientarse un poco. Terminó con el paseo para poder llegar a la oficina temprano.

A las 9 estaba entrando por la puerta de la empresa. No se había atrevido a dejar a Bob en casa así que lo llevaba con ella, no era habitual pero lo hacía de vez en cuando. Nada más llegar a su planta vio que Bella ya estaba en su puesto de trabajo.

-Buenos días.- Dijo entrando a su oficina.

-Hola, ¿Cómo es que Bob te acompaña?- Preguntó acariciando al perro cariñosamente.

-Ha estado un poco enfermo y no quería dejarlo.- Aseguró mirando al perro que fue a sentarse a la esquina como hacía siempre que visitaba la oficina.

-¿Esta mejor?- Le preguntó mirándolo.

-Sí. ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?- Preguntó sentándose y dejando su pesado maletín en el suelo.

Bella le narró la cantidad de cosas que tenía que hacer a lo largo del día, tenía varias reuniones además de revisar una cantidad descabellada de papeles. Regina le comento que tendría una visita y Bella prefirió no comentar nada y marcharse.

Tras la primera reunión Regina se dirigió a su despacho para darse cuenta de que se le había ido el tiempo volando, en tan solo 10 minutos la rubia pasaría por allí, por lo que decidió dejar los documentos sobre la mesa y alistar a Bob para salir y esperarla fuera.

-Vuelvo para la siguiente reunión.- Dijo Regina despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

-Vale.- Contestó Bella correspondiéndola.

Regina salió en a la calle y se encontró con una temperatura algo más agradable que la que había al salir de casa. Antes de darse cuenta alguien comenzaba a acariciar a su perro.

-¿Cómo esta, pequeño?- Preguntó Emma acariciándolo dulcemente.- Buenos días para ti también.- Dijo entonces levantando la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de la morena.

-Buenos días.- Contestó Regina.- Esta mejor.- Aseguró la morena.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. No tengo mucho tiempo así que vamos.- Dijo colocando su mano en la espalda de Regina en un gesto totalmente involuntario.

Las dos caminaron durante unos minutos para luego acabar en una pequeña y pintoresca cafetería que la morena no conocía.

-Ponen el mejor café que he probado en la ciudad.- Aseguró Emma sentándose en una zona bastante tranquila.

-Veo que ha probado poco café.- Soltó Regina con su tono acido.

-Auch- Espetó.- Esas palabras duelen, aunque no debería olvidar que soy médico, trabajo muchas horas y la mayoría de ellas tengo que pasarla a base de café.- Soltó con una sonrisa al final.

-Por eso mismo, el café del hospital tiene que ser horrible.- Aseguró la mujer.

-¿Quién le ha dicho que yo bebo café del hospital?- Preguntó en tono irónico.

-Touché. –Dijo Regina pidiendo su café seguida de Emma.

-Ponte también uno de esos magníficos gofres de chocolate.- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué? –Preguntó al ver la mirada de la morena- Me encanta el chocolate.- Confesó entonces.

-No me sorprende para nada.- Aseguró Regina que veía como Emma cambiaba su sitio en frente suya para colocarse a su lado.

-¿Tú no tienes una gran debilidad?- Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

-Claro que sí, pero es demasiado ingenua para creer que se lo voy a contar.- Soltó Regina orgullosa mirando hacia la puerta para ver que Bob estaba cómodamente sentado en el pequeño porche que tenía la cafetería.

-Tengo métodos de tortura bastante interesantes, quizás se los muestre algún día.- Soltó Emma cogiendo la mano de Regina sobre la mesa.

-¿No te cansas?- Preguntó la morena entonces pero fue interrumpida por el camarero.- Gracias.- Dijo y vio como Emma simplemente sonreía al hombre.

-No, no me canso. Mucho menos después de haber probado esos benditos labios.- Aseguró Emma soltando la mano de Regina y comenzando a comer su gofre.- ¿cómo esta?- Le preguntó al verla probar el café.

-Es bastante bueno.- Tuvo que reconocer la morena que miraba como Emma devoraba con devoción el gofre.

-¿Quieres?- Le preguntó tendiéndole su tenedor.

-No, gracias.- Dijo Regina sin más.

-Venga, Regina. No me digas que no te apetece.- Soltó como si fuese casi una blasfemia.

-No me apetece, no.- Aseguró la morena aunque mentía.

-No me digas que eres escrupulosa, porque ayer nos besamos, no creo que por comer de mí tenedor…- Antes de que Emma pudiese terminar la frase Regina se había metido el tenedor en la boca consiguiendo callarla.

-¿Contenta?- Preguntó entonces Regina que ya se había tragado el bocado.

-No, espera.

Emma se acercó lentamente y paso sus labios por la comisura de los labios, Regina se quedó estática, no esperaba ese movimiento de la rubia por lo que ni siquiera se planteo alejarse de ese roce.

-Listo, ya no queda chocolate.- Dijo Emma lamiendo sus labios haciendo que Regina se perdiese en ese movimiento.

-Hay servilletas.- Aseguró Regina que se limpio con una.

-No puedo desperdiciar así el chocolate.- Soltó la rubia sonriendo de nuevo.- Aunque tengo que reconocer que ese sabía mucho mejor que este.- Dijo señalando primero el labio de la morena y después su plato.

-Eres incorregible.- Aseguró la morena sonriendo.

-Digamos que soy persistente.- Soltó Emma tranquilamente.

-Eso ya lo he comprobado.- Dijo Regina mirando fijamente a la rubia.

-Lo dice la mujer que pago un millón de dólares por una cena conmigo.- Soltó Emma entonces a modo de defensa.

-¿Me vas a recordar eso toda la vida?- Preguntó Regina.

-Ojalá pueda hacerlo, sería muy buena señal.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo a la morena.

-¿Sabe hacer algo más que coquetear?- Le preguntó con curiosidad la morena.

-Sí, se me da bien la medicina aparte de eso creo que no.- Soltó decorando su comida de nuevo.

-Es bueno saberlo.- Dijo Regina.- Ahora debería volver a trabajar, mi empresa no se dirige sola y sus pacientes tampoco se curan solos.- Aseguró Regina levantándose.

-Vale, vámonos.- Dijo la rubia dejando algo de dinero en la mesa aunque Regina había intentado pagar.- ¿Podemos cenar esta noche?- Preguntó una vez que iban por la calle.

-Lo siento, esta noche he quedado con mi hermana.- Contestó Regina.- El sábado estoy libre.- Dijo la morena al ver la cara de decepción de la rubia.

-El sábado entonces aunque no sé qué haré hasta entonces…- Dijo Emma parándose en la puerta del edificio donde estaban las oficinas.

-Seguro que encuentra con quién entretenerse- Soltó Regina en tono irónico.

-Seguro que sí encontraría pero no me interesa ninguna mujer que no seas tú.- Dijo acercándose a la morena para robarle un beso rápido.- Nos vemos el sábado.- Se despidió alejándose de la morena que se había quedado parada.

Regina estaba totalmente paralizada, esa mujer con toda su sinceridad y franqueza estaba anulando la voluntad de Regina. Sus dedos acariciaban los labios que hacía tan solo unos segundos antes habían sido besados por los de la rubia.

Subió entonces a su despacho donde se encontró a su asistente con una gran sonrisa en su cara, sabía que eso no era buena señal por lo que se acercó a su mesa y con tan sólo una mirada la interrogó.

-¿Besa bien?- Preguntó entonces la mujer analizando a su amiga y jefa.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó haciéndose la ofendida la morena intentando persuadir a Bella aunque sin mucho éxito.

-Lo que has oído, he bajado a recepción y la he visto primero comerte con los ojos y luego comiéndote literalmente.- Soltó siguiendo a Regina que había entrado en su despacho.

-Sí, besa muy bien.- Contestó Regina intentando ocultar la sonrisa tonta que le había salido en la cara.

-Me gusta para ti.- Dijo Bella.

-Vaya, haced un club de fans.- Soltó sentándose en su silla.

-¿Quiénes?- Preguntó Bella sentándose también.

-Mi hermana y tú, bueno y mi padre.- Dijo en tono cansado.

Antes de que Bella pudiese contestar algo el móvil de Regina sonó y la morena lo cogió haciendo que una sonrisa naciese de sus labios.

 **Ha sido un desayuno muy agradable. (11:45)**

-¿Es ella verdad?- Preguntó Bella al ver la mirada y la sonrisa de su amiga.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Se te ha iluminado la mirada y has sonreído.- Dijo la mujer saliendo del despacho para dejarle algo de intimidad a su jefa.

Regina se quedó entonces unos minutos mirando su móvil, no podía negar que Emma le hacía sentir cosas que creía olvidadas pero también le daba algo de miedo convertirse en un simple trofeo para una conquistadora como parecía ser Emma Swan.

 **¿Siempre es tan halagadora? (11:50)**

 **No siempre, pero realmente me ha encantado. Espero que el sábado sea mucho mejor aunque creo recordar que ya teníamos una cita programada por lo que me debe una. (11:51)**

 **Eso dependerá de cómo vaya la cena del sábado (11:51)**

 **¿Es un reto? Puedo ser muy convincente cuando me lo propongo. (11:52)**

 **Lo veremos el sábado, ahora póngase a trabajar (11:53)**

 **Es un reto. Prometo no decepcionarla para nada, ahora que pase un buen día. Le hablaré más tarde. (11:54)**

Regina no le contestó al mensaje pero no podía negar que ahora estaba deseando leer el siguiente mensaje que Emma le mandase.


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas noches, preciosa. Siento no haberte hablado hasta tan tarde pero he tenido un día horrible en el hospital. (21:37)**

Regina estaba sentada a la mesa con su hermana cuando el móvil sonó. Había salido relativamente temprano para poder prepararlo todo, realmente había esperado ese mensaje pero ya había descartado que le llegase.

Cuando su móvil sonó estuvo tentada a cogerlo rápidamente pero sabía que si lo hacía tendría que explicarle a su hermana y no le apetecía demasiado.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Zelena.

-No lo sé… No lo he cogido.- Contestó Regina como si fuese obvio.

-Vale vale.- Dijo Zelena.- Esto esta buenísimo.

-Gracias.- Contestó Regina intentado ignorar su móvil.

-Sabes… mama esta presionándome para que empiece a trabajar…- Dijo en tono de cansancio la pelirroja.

-Hace bien, va siendo hora de que hagas algo con tu vida a parte de salir de fiesta.- Aseguró la morena.

-Vale, tengo bastante con una madre.- Soltó entonces Zelena.- Creó que podrías contratarme unas cuantas horas en las empresas.- Soltó sin más.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Regina sorprendida.- Llevo diciéndotelo años y nunca has querido, ¿Qué ha cambiado?- Preguntó la morena que había dejado de comer para fijarse en su hermana.

-No lo sé. Supongo que necesito replantearme algunas cosas.- Dijo en tono serio.

-Mama te ha amenazado con echarte de casa.- Soltó entonces Regina que se lo había imaginado.

-Sí.- Contestó Zelena riendo al verse pillada por su hermana.

-Sabes que tienes la mitad de las acciones de las empresas y que no tienes que pedirme trabajo.- Contestó Regina entonces.

-Sí, lo sé pero yo no quiero esa responsabilidad, eso te lo dejo a ti. Yo me conformo con echar unas horas, ganar un dinero y contentar a mama.- Aseguró la pelirroja.

-¿Para eso toda esta historia de la noche de hermanas?- Preguntó Regina que empezaba a entenderlo todo.

-Claro que no, sabes que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.- Dijo aunque una sonrisa inocente salió de sus labios.

-Claro, seguro que es eso.- Soltó Regina sonriendo también.- Pásate mañana después de la universidad y hablaremos.- Dijo la morena.

-Vale, gracias.- Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Justo cuando estaba recogiendo los platos de la mesa el móvil de Zelena comenzó a sonar, la pelirroja iba a evitar cogerlo pero al ver el nombre en la pantalla se disculpó con su hermana para ir a contestar.

Regina aprovechó la marchar de su hermana para recuperar su móvil y poder mirar el mensaje que estaba casi segura que sería de Emma. Una sonrisa nació en su rostro al darse cuenta de que no se equivocaba.

 **Buenas noches, espero que no haya sido para tanto. (22:26)**

 **Ha sido difícil, prefiero no contagiarte. ¿Cómo estás? (22:26)**

 **¿Necesitas algo? Yo estoy bien, terminando la cena con mi hermana. (22:27)**

 **Perdona, lo había olvidado. No quiero molestar. Mañana hablamos. (22:27)**

Regina pudo notar que algo le pasaba, normalmente siempre sacaba un doble sentido a todo o la picaba jugando pero ahora estaba siendo bastante más cortante y seca de lo que nunca había sido.

 **No molestas. ¿Estás bien? (22:28)**

 **Cansada, como te he dicho ha sido un día malo. (22:29)**

Antes de poder leer la contestación Regina vio salir a su hermana de uno de los dormitorios y por su cara suponía que le había surgido algo, la conocía muy bien.

-Puedes marcharte, yo me encargo de recoger.- Dijo la morena sin más.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que te iba a decir?- Preguntó con cara de miedo.

-Te conozco. Tira antes de que me arrepienta.- Soltó Regina dándole dos beso antes de meterse en la cocina.

Realmente le apetecía pasar la noche con su hermana pero sabía que si la obligaba a quedarse sería de todo menos agradable por lo que prefirió dejarla ir y quedarse de nuevo sola, de todas maneras la soledad era una de sus mejores consejeras.

Al escuchar su puerta cerrarse recordó que no había contestado al mensaje de la rubia por lo que volvió rápidamente al salón y cogió su móvil, nunca había estado tan enganchada a ese aparato como ahora.

 **¿Segura? (22:35)**

Regina aprovechó para terminar de recoger la mesa. Emma parecía tardar en contestar por lo que prefirió hacer algo de provecho en lugar de quedarse mirando en móvil como una tonta. Justo cuando estaba metiendo el último plato en el lavavajilla sonó de nuevo, tras ponerlo a funcionar rápidamente se fue al salón para contestar.

 **No pero en mi trabajo es normal tener días así. (22:47)**

 **¿Qué ha pasado? (22:47)**

 **He perdido a paciente en quirófano. (22:48)**

Regina sintió su corazón encogerse. No se imaginaba lo que eso podría ser pero la verdad es que ver como a la rubia le afectaba la hacía considerarla no sólo una gran profesional sino un gran médico.

La morena pensó que tal vez podría ayudarla un poco y hacerla sentir mejor, después de todo la rubia había hecho eso mismo desde que se conocían.

 **¿Estás sola? (22:50)**

 **¿Por qué? (22:51)**

 **Tengo una botella de vino sin empezar y un gran tazón de helado de chocolate, tal vez… ¿Te gustaría compartirlo conmigo? (22:51)**

 **Estaría encantada pero… ¿Tú hermana? (22:52)**

 **Me ha cambiado por alguna fiesta… ¿Aceptas? (22:53)**

 **Claro que sí. (22:53)**

Regina se cambió de ropa, no quería aparecer con unos de sus trajes de ejecutiva. Se cambió y tras ponerse unos cómodos vaqueros, una camiseta negra y un abrigado chaquetón salió de casa. Por suerte la rubia no vivía muy lejos de la suya así que 15 minutos después estaba aparcando en su calle.

 **Estoy en la puerta de tu edificio pero no me diste tu portero. (23:17)**

 **Cierto. Plata 4 piso 6. (23:17)**

Regina entró después de que Emma le abriese la puerta desde arriba y se encaminó hacía el ascensor. Unos segundos después las puertas se abrieron y se quedó mirando a ambos lados sin saber qué lado coger hasta que escuchó la voz de la rubia a sus espaldas.

-Por aquí.- Dijo Emma que estaba apoyada en el marco de su puerta con un ancho pantalón de pijama y una camiseta dos o tres tallas más grandes.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo Regina llegando a su altura.- He tenido que traer a Bob, no tenía con quien dejarlo.- Aseguró la morena.

-No hay problema.- Emma se aparto de la puerta y dejo pasar a la morena no sin antes coger la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos.- Siento recibirte así pero no tenía ganas de cambiarme.- Aseguró cerrando la puerta de su casa.

-No te preocupes, estás en tu casa.- Dijo Regina observando el pequeño pero bonito piso de la rubia.

-Voy a servir el vino, ponte cómoda.- Dijo Emma entrando en la cocina.

Regina mientras tanto soltó a Bob de la correa y lo vio sentándose cómodamente en una esquina cerca de la pequeña chimenea que Emma tenía en su casa. Le sorprendió bastante pues no sabía que esos pisos podrían tener chimenea pero le parecía muy agradable el calor y la atmosfera que le daba a la casa.

-Aquí tienes.- Dijo Emma entrando de nuevo y viendo a Regina mirando fijamente el fuego.

-Gracias.- Contestó la morena cogiendo la copa.

-Puedes quitarte el abrigo y ponerte cómoda.- Le dijo con una sonrisa la rubia.- Siento todo el desorden pero en días como hoy me encuentro bastante perdida.- Confesó la rubia.

-No te preocupes. –Dijo Regina aunque vio que no parecía haber nada fuera de lugar a excepción de la manta que había en el sofá.

-Gracias por venir.- Soltó entonces Emma dejándose caer en el sofá al lado de la morena.

-No tienes que darlas, realmente me he preocupado.- Dijo Regina mirando su copa.

-Siento no ser la alegría de la fiesta, por desgracia tengo más días así de los que me gustaría. – Confesó de nuevo la rubia.

-Es lo normal, no te preocupes. Me alegra poder estar aquí.- Dijo Regina poniéndose un poco más cómoda en el sillón.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Le preguntó una vez que todo parecía más tranquilo.

-Esta tarde perdimos a un chaval de 16 años en el quirófano, realmente no pudimos hacer nada por él pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor.- Soltó Emma dejando escapar una lágrima por sus mejillas.

-Ven aquí.- Le dijo Regina invitándola a apoyarse contra ella.

Emma hizo caso y notó el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la morena. Regina acariciaba el brazo de la rubia mientras que esta se abrazaba un poco más a su cintura, ambas se sentía cómodas por lo que no se movieron de ahí.

-Emma que te sientas así significa que adoras lo que haces y que no has perdido tu humanidad como si lo hacen muchos otros médicos.- Dijo Regina que se acomodó un poco más en el sofá.

-Sabes lo que tienes que decir para hacer sentir bien a la gente.- Dijo entonces Emma sin moverse del sitio.

-¿Es un gracias?- Bromeó Regina.

-¿Es una broma?- Preguntó entonces Emma sonriendo.

-Me gusta más cuando estas así.- Le dijo señalando sus labios.

-A mí me gusta cuando están así…- Emma entonces se levantó un poco y unió sus labios a los de la morena.

Regina respondió en seguida al beso, Emma se recostó un poco sobre la morena obligándola a reclinarse sobre el sofá. Las manos de Regina acariciaban la espalda de la rubia mientras que la de Emma se había colocado a cada lado de la cabeza de Regina sobre el sofá para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre el de la morena. Las dos disfrutaban de ese apasionado y deseado beso, pero fue Regina la que subió el tono al pasar sus manos por los muslos de la rubia invitándola a tumbarse completamente sobre ella.

Sus cuerpos quedaron totalmente unidos aunque la ropa de ambas seguía formando una pequeña barrera que a ambas parecía molestar.

Regina recuperó entonces la cordura y suavemente obligó a Emma a sentarse en el sofá. La rubia no entendía lo que había pasado pero se puso nerviosa.

-Lo siento, no debía tomarme tal atrevimiento.- Soltó Emma cogiendo su copa y dando un largo sorbo.

-Me hubiese encantado seguir, Emma.- Confesó la morena entonces.

-Pero…- Dijo Emma para animar a la morena a continuar.

-Pero no quiero ser una más.- Soltó sin más.- He tenido relaciones sólo sexuales pero contigo sé que eso me haría daño. No quiero pasar un buen rato contigo y ya está, por eso no puedo seguir, porque esto no es un juego para mi.- Confesó sin ser capaz de mirar a la rubia.

-¿Es eso?- Preguntó sonriendo la rubia.

-¿Te hace gracia?- Preguntó Regina mirándola ahora.

-Sí, pensé que no querías seguir porque no te gustaba.- Soltó Emma junto con un sopló que demostraba el peso que se acababa de quitar de encima.- Tampoco es un juego para mi, también he tenido polvos ocasionales pero no quiero que pienses que tú eres uno de ellos.- Confesó también la rubia.- Realmente me hubiese encantado ir despacio contigo, citas, cine, paseos por el parque pero me resulta totalmente imposible resistirme a ti. ¿Te has visto?- Preguntó sonriendo señalando el cuerpo de la morena.- Esperaremos, te cortejare como la reina que eres.- bromeo de nuevo la rubia y vio que Regina también sonreía lo que aligeró su cuerpo.

-No seré nada fácil de cortejar.- Soltó entonces Regina.

-No me gustan las mujeres fáciles.- Dijo Emma guiñándole un ojo a la morena.- Regina un día te dije que yo no mentía, y no lo hago pero eso te lo demostraré con hechos.

-Así lo espero, porque realmente me encantaría que esto saliese bien.- Aseguró Regina entonces.

-Perfecto, ¿Qué película quieres ver?- Preguntó Emma cambiando el tema.- El helado sabe mejor viendo una película.- Explicó entonces la rubia.

-Cierto. Pon la que quieras.- Dijo Regina entonces.

Emma se dejó caer sobre la gruesa alfombra que tenía delante del sofá e invitó a Regina a hacer lo mismos, al principio se negó pero al ver cómo Emma llamaba a Bob y lo colocaba a su lado junto con el bol de chocolate y el vino no se pudo resistir y acabo ella también tirada en el suelo viendo atentamente la película que la rubia había elegido para esa noche.

Las dos reían y comentaban la película mientras devoraban el chocolate y el vino sin compasión. Estaban sumamente tranquilas y disfrutaban de ese ambiente tan desenfadado donde los problemas no parecían tener cabida.

-¡Qué tarde es!- Dijo Regina al mirar su reloj.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	9. Chapter 9

-¡Qué tarde es!- Dijo Regina al mirar su reloj.

-Puedes quedarte a dormir.- Dijo y vio como Regina alzaba una ceja.- En la habitación de invitados.- Explicó la rubia.- Aunque si lo deseas puedes dormir en la principal, la propietaria estaría encantada de tener algo cálido a lo que agarrarse cuando tuviese frío.- Bromeo entonces Emma haciendo que Regina enrojeciese un poco.

-Creo que lo mejor será volver a mi casa.- Dijo Regina que sabía no que no se podría contener demasiado con la rubia cerca.

-No voy a permitir que salgas a estas horas de la noche.- Espeto Emma como una orden irrefutable.

-Vale, pero echaré el pestillo por dentro.- Soltó Regina en tono de broma.

-¡Mierda!- Espetó Emma siguiendo la burla de la morena.- Es una broma, no tenía pensado colarme en mitad de la noche buscando el calor de tu precioso cuerpo.- Dijo mirando fijamente a la morena que volvió a sonreír por las ocurrencias de la rubia.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó Regina levantando una ceja.

-Casi.- Bromeó de nuevo la rubia.- Te enseño la habitación.

Emma avanzó por el pasillo seguida muy de cerca por Regina que se sorprendía con la calidez que desprendía la casa de la rubia. Todo en colores cálidos y cuadros sumamente originales y a la vez bonitos. Además de tener un toque que parecía muy suyo.

-Este es mi dormitorio, sólo como dato curioso.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.- Este es el tuyo.- Dijo entonces abriendo la puerta que había un poco más adelante.

-Me gusta mucho tu casa.- Aseguró Regina mirando todo a lo que hay a su alrededor.

-Gracias.- Dijo entonces Emma sonriendo.- Aquí hay un pequeño baño.

-Gracias.- Dijo Regina que se sentía bastante incómoda en ese momento.

-Ahora te traigo alguna camiseta para que puedas dormir más cómoda.- Aseguró Emma saliendo lentamente del cuarto.

Regina se quedó contemplando la habitación, Emma volvió unos minutos después con varias prendas de ropa que dejó sobre la cama marcharse unos segundos más tarde para poder dejarla cambiarse y descansar.

La morena se acostó en la cómoda cama, no llevaba más de una hora durmiendo cuando escucho ruidos en el salón, pensó que sería Emma la que estaba fuera pero al ver que los ruidos seguían persistiendo decidió salir para comprobar si era así.

Emma estaba sentada en el sillón, hablaba con Bob que estaba tumbado a su lado. Estaba de espalda por lo que Regina no podía verle la cara pero por su tono de voz se podía adivinar que estaba llorando.

-Sabes Bob. Me encanta mi trabajo pero en días como estos preferiría seguir trabajando de camarera o de recepcionista, aunque esto me da algo más de dinero.- Dijo riendo con su propia broma. – Creo que voy a buscar otro café porque no voy a poder dormir, te invitaría a uno pero creó que a ti no te gustaría.

-Tal vez a él no pero a mí sí.- Dijo Regina acercándose al sofá sorprendiendo un poco a Emma.

-Siento haberte despertado.- Dijo Emma levantándose del sillón para mirar a la mujer.

-No te preocupes, deberías haberme despertado.- Aseguró entonces la morena cogiendo una de las manos de Emma para dirigirla hacía el sofá.

-No quería molestarte, ya has hecho bastante por mi.- Dijo la rubia sentándose donde antes estaba Bob.

-Ven aquí.- Regina abrió los brazos y la recibió para que se apoyase en su pecho.

-No me agrada que me veas así.- Dijo Emma ya refugiada en los brazos de la morena.

-Eres humana, Emma y es normal tener días malos. Me alegra poder estar aquí.- Aseguró entonces Regina retirando los cabellos rubios que rozaban su cuello provocándole cosquillas.

-No soporto tener días malos.- Dijo más en broma que en serio.

-¿A quién sí le gustaría?- Preguntó Regina tranquilamente.

-No lo sé.- Contestó con sinceridad.

-Yo también tengo días así, en los que lo último que te apetece es levantarte. Después de mi divorcio pasé más de dos semanas sin salir de mi casa, preocupé a mis padres y a mi hermana hasta el punto de llamar a la policía para que viniesen a buscarme.- Confesó la morena algo que no le había contado a nadie. Emma había comenzado a acariciar su mano mientras hablaba.- Perdí más de 15 kilos, deje de comer, de beber, de dormir, parecía un muerto en vida.- Aseguró Regina que al recordar esa etapa tuvo un escalofrío.

-No tienes que contármelo si no estás lista.- Dijo Emma al ver a que Regina le costaba seguir.

-Es que es la primera vez que se lo cuento a alguien.- Confesó la morena acariciando la espalda de la rubia.- No sabía qué hacer con mi vida hasta que un día me levante y cambié, decidí volver a vivir porque los días malos pasan y con el tiempo son ocultados por los buenos, o al menos eso me gusta pensar.- Aseguró Regina.

-Eres una mujer muy fuerte.- Dijo entonces Emma, lo pensaba realmente.

-No te creas, todavía hay días en los que vuelvo a ese momento, en los que me mata la conciencia y en los que los miedos se apoderan de todo.- Habló con toda sinceridad la rubia.

-¿Por qué fue el divorcio?- Preguntó pues ya no podía esperar más.

-Supongo que una mujer 10 años más joven y más ingenua tienta a cualquiera.- Dijo sin más la morena pero Emma entendió a la perfección.

-Estoy agradecida a esa mujer.- Confesó Emma con una sonrisa.

Regina separó un poco el cuerpo de Emma para poder mirarla a la cara, no había entendido a que se refería la rubia. La ceja arqueada le dejo muy claro a Emma que no había entendido nada de lo que le había dicho.

-¿Estarías aquí si siguieses casada?- Preguntó Emma volviendo a la misma postura que estaba antes.

-Supongo que no.- Dijo entonces Regina que ya captaba por donde iba el asunto.

-Entonces le estoy agradecida.- Aseguró de nuevo la rubia.- Fue una imbécil por dejar a semejante mujer pero que sepas que yo no pienso dejarte escapar.- Añadió acariciando de nuevo la mano de Regina.

-Siempre tan directa, doctora Swan.- Dijo entonces Regina con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Siempre he tenido las ideas claras.- Aseguró entonces Emma sin mirar la cara de Regina.- No me gusta dejar pasar las cosas buenas que entran en mi vida. Creó que tú eres algo bueno y me agarro a ello.- Dijo de Emma dejando que su cabeza cayese sobre las piernas de la morena y la mirase ahora sí a los ojos.- Además de que me pone mucho eso de doctora Swan.- Añadió a modo de broma.

-¿Esta cómoda?- Bromeó Regina con una sonrisa ignorando su comentario anterior.

-Mucho.- Dijo Emma notando las caricias de Regina sobre su pelo.

-¿Puedo preguntar por lo que le estaba contando a Bob?- Preguntó Regina sutilmente.

-¿Sobre?- Preguntó Emma que no entendía que sucedía.

-Sobre lo de ser camarera y eso…- Dijo Regina que seguía con sus tranquilizadoras caricias.

-No he tenido una vida fácil.- Contestó Emma aunque su pequeña sonrisa tranquilizo a la morena.- Mis padres me abandonaron cuando tenía 2 meses, me he criado en orfanatos, como los que hoy subvencionas o en los que yo trabajo. Antes de poder ser medico tuve que trabajar de casi de todo para no sólo poder pagarme la carrera sino la comida.- Dijo entonces Emma mostrando una sonrisa.

-Eres una mujer que se ha hecho a sí misma y eso me gusta.- Confesó Regina que agachó la cabeza y dejó un suave beso en los labios que Emma correspondió con satisfacción.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- Preguntó Emma una vez que se había separado de la morena. La rubia señalaba la pequeña cicatriz que había en su labio.

-Me caí cuando jugaba con mi hermana cuando era pequeña y me quedé con esa fastidiosa marca.- Dijo entonces Regina recordado el accidente.

-¿Fastidiosa?- Preguntó con ironía Emma- Fabulosa más bien.- Dijo entonces la rubia contenta.- Me hechiza verla y sobre todo me cautiva besarla.

-Siempre tan sincera.- Dijo Regina bromeando también.- Me acomplejó mucho cuando era un adolescente, luego lo olvidé.- Le contó a la mujer.

-¿Pero te has visto?- Preguntó Emma como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.- Te lo he dicho muchas veces y no me cansare de hacerlo, estas buenísima.- Soltó provocando una gran carcajada de los labios de Regina.- Eres preciosa, me cautivaste desde el primer momento en que te vi.- Confesó de nuevo.

-Eres una zalamera.- Dijo Regina.- Ya has conseguido besarme no tienes que seguir insistiendo.- Bromeó de nuevo.

-¿Bromeas? Por otro beso tuyo hago lo que sea.- Aseguró con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-Creo que una copa de vino no me vendría mal, después de todo estamos tratando temas bastante peliagudos.- Dijo entonces Regina.

-Vale, ya vuelvo.- Se levantó corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

Regina se rió entonces al ver los movimientos de la rubia, realmente era adorable y conocer un poco más de su historia hizo que se sintiese bien y que se abriese esa puerta que ambas quería que se abriese, Regina conseguía así dejar su miedo a un lado y Emma conseguía acercarse a ella.

-Ya estoy.- Dijo volviendo con una copa en su mano.

-¿No tomas?- Preguntó Regina al ver sólo su copa.

-No, no quiero tener resaca mañana.- Aseguró entonces la rubia que volvió a la posición que tenía antes de levantarse.

-Su trabajo es más exigente que el mío.- Dijo entonces la morena dando un sorbo a su copa.

-Es distinto.- Dijo sin más la rubia.- ¿Dónde está mi beso?- Preguntó entonces Emma que no había olvidado para nada lo que había dicho antes.

Regina dejó la copa en la mesa que estaba al lado del sillón y se agachó para volver a unir sus labios con los de la rubia. Emma paso su mano por la cabeza de la morena y la acercó aun más a ella, las dos danzaban y se movían al compás. Sus respiraciones se aceleran y sus cuerpos solicitaban más, Emma no estaba segura de sí debería continuar o esperar pero su cuerpo se movía más por instinto que otra cosa.

-¿Puedo seguir?- Preguntó entonces Emma que se había despegado un poco para coger aire.

-¿Quieres seguir?- Preguntó también Regina que se recuperaba de la agitación del momento.

-Lo deseo con toda el alma pero no quiero presionarte, entiendo que necesites más tiempo.- Dijo entonces Emma levantándose para quedarse sentada pero mirando intensamente los ojos de la morena.

-Eres totalmente irresistible, Emma Swan.- Soltó Regina pasando sus manos por el cuello de la rubia para acercarla violentamente hacía sus labios.

Emma se levantó de sillón apretando sus manos contra las caderas de la morena. Las dos iban besándose con pasión y deseo casi con ansias. Las camisetas de ambas volaron antes de llegar al dormitorio de la rubia, era Emma la que llevaba el control, entre otras cosas porque era ella la que conocía mejor que nadie su casa y así evitaba que se chocases pues no se había separado ni por un segundo.

-¿Sigo?- Volvió a preguntar Emma que estaba a punto de quitarle los pantalones que se había puesto para dormir.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- Preguntó Regina que no entendía que si había conseguido llegar hasta ahí porque se detenía.

-Porque no quiero que mañana te arrepientas de esto y desaparezcas.- Dijo entonces haciendo que Regina sonriese amablemente.

-Continua.- Dijo sin más.

Emma deslizó la ropa hacía abajo para dejar a Regina completamente desnuda ante sus ojos totalmente hipnotizados por su belleza. Regina al sentirse en inferioridad también se acercó a la rubia y se deshizo de su ropa. Las dos se separaron un poco y comenzaron a devorarse con los ojos, Emma tenía la piel pálida y contrastaba con el moreno que lucía el cuerpo de la empresaria. Ambos cuerpos eran totalmente envidiables y ahora estaban a punto de conocerse y de tocarse como tanto estaban deseando.

Fue Regina la que rompió primero el espacio que había entre ambas. Las manos de la morena se posaron sobre el estomago de la rubia y comenzó a subir sus manos y a acariciarle lentamente todo su cuerpo, disfrutaba viendo el cuerpo de Emma reaccionando bajo sus manos. La rubia no se había movido, la sensación de tener las cálidas manos de Regina sobre ella la tenía magnetizada y no quería que se acabase por lo que la dejo que descubriera su anatomía además de que perdiese cualquier recelo que pudiese tener sobre la situación que estaban viviendo.

* * *

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestro comentarios.**


	10. Chapter 10

Emma cada vez se impacientaba más, sabía que Regina estaba disfrutando tocándola y mirándola pero su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo mucho más.

-Bésame.- Casi le suplicó a la morena que sonrió y se lanzó a sus labios sin ninguna contemplación.

Regina unió sus cuerpos y una corriente se creó en ambos al tocarse haciendo que su bello se crispara. Emma tenía la piel fría al contrario que la morena que tenía todo el cuerpo ardiendo lo que hizo sentir muy cómoda a la rubia que pasó sus manos en el culo de Regina para después guiarla aún con los labios unidos.

Las dos cayeron de golpe sobre la cama, una carcajada surgió de ambas tras el fuerte golpe que recibieron. Emma quedó encima de la morena que apretó el culo de la rubia con sus manos, movimiento que hizo que la rubia se excitase aún más. La médica comenzó a besar de nuevo sus labios, con pasión y devoción. Sus manos estaban a cada lado de la cabeza de la morena para así evitar que todo su peso cayese sobre ella.

-Continua.- La animó Regina al ver que Emma se paraba un poco.

Emma dejo los labios de la morena para empezar a bajar por su cuello, sus besos era tranquilos y pausados disfrutando de la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de la morena bajo sus labios. Regina entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de la rubia simplemente para disfrutar de sus caricias y besos.

-¡Emma!- Gritó Regina al notar el mordisco que la rubia le daba en el cuello.

-Mañana tendrás que llevar un pañuelo.- Dijo segura Emma con una sonrisa.

Regina no contestó, prefirió entonces seguir disfrutando de las caricias de la médica. La morena curvaba su cuerpo al notar como rubia bajaba hacia sus pechos, cogió uno de sus pezones en su boca y tiró de él haciendo que la empresaria gimiese y se mordiese su labio inferior para aliviar sus ganas de gritar.

-Reduce la tortura.- Dijo entonces la morena mientras la rubia seguía trabajando sobre su otro pezón.

Emma la escuchó y sonrió. Después de eso levantó la cabeza para ver la cara de satisfacción que Regina tenía en ese momento. Paso su lengua por todo su estómago bajando hasta llegar a su clítoris, donde Emma se recreó un poco más. Emma había notado que la morena estaba empapada cuando había llegado allí.

Emma siguió entonces con su sutil tortura mientras que Regina metía sus manos en el pelo de la rubia de nuevo para intentar conseguir la satisfacción necesaria. Emma volvió a su tarea mientras que Regina se arqueaba y gemía sin parar, esos sonidos eran música para los oídos de la rubia que disfrutaba enormemente de ello. Emma penetró entonces a Regina que gimió de nuevo, la morena estaba tan mojada que facilitó considerablemente la tarea de la rubia.

Los movimientos eran contantes y rítmicos por lo que Regina no paraba de gemir y de moverse, sabía que acabaría rápidamente pero la rubia ralentizaba poco a poco sus movimientos para alagar el placer de la morena aunque ella más bien lo veía como un martirio.

-Emma, no pares.- Dijo la morena lentamente al darse cuenta que la rubia no parecía querer dejarla acabar.

Emma aceleró entonces un poco y siguió con sus movimientos hasta que el cuerpo de Regina se tensó y gritó de placer por el orgasmo que le acababa de regalar la rubia. La médica se levantó y miro a la morena, fue la imagen más excitante del mundo. Verla con los ojos cerrados y sus facciones tensas por el placer que estaba sintiendo era perfecta.

-Eres preciosa.- Dijo Emma llegando a los labios de la morena.

-Vas a sufrir, Emma.- Dijo entonces Regina girando sobre sí misma para quedar encima de la rubia que soltó una carcajada.

-Bendito sufrimiento.- Aseguró Emma capturando los labios de la morena.

Los besos y caricias no se detuvieron, la luz del sol comenzaba a entrar por las ventanas y ellas hacían tan solo un par de horas que se habían dormido.

La primera en despertarse fue Emma que estaba dormida boca abajo con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada mientras que la morena dormía apoyada en su espalda totalmente relajada. Emma se movió lentamente y se colocó boca arriba para poder contemplar a la morena. No quería salir de esa cama en todo el día, se movió lentamente y cogió su móvil que descansaba sobre el escritorio pidiendo a Robín que le cambiase el turno, ella lo había hecho unos días antes por lo que se lo debía. El hombre contestó afirmativamente lo que hizo que la rubia sonriese.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- Preguntó Regina que se había despertado al escuchar la vibración del móvil de la rubia.

-Hoy no tengo que ir a trabajar, podemos quedarnos el día en la cama.- Aseguró besando la frente de la morena.

-Yo sí tengo que trabajar.- Afirmó entonces la morena.

-Tú eres tu propia jefa así que llamaras a tu guapa secretaria y le dirás que tienes cosas más interesantes y placenteras que hacer hoy.- Dijo con su habitual sonrisa cautivadora.

-¿Te parece guapa mi secretaria? –Preguntó Regina demostrando un atisbo de celos.

-Es muy atractiva pero nada que tú no puedas opacar con una pequeña sonrisa.- Aseguró entonces la rubia.

-Zalamera.- Dijo entonces Regina sonriendo y escondiese en el cuello de la rubia que la abrazó más fuerte.

-Por favor, llama y quédate conmigo. Estoy segura que hace mucho tiempo que no te tomas un día libre, te lo mereces.- Pidió Emma en su tono más convincente.

Regina no dijo nada simplemente se levantó y salió del dormitorio de Emma vestida tan solo con la camiseta blanca que Emma le había prestado el día anterior para dormir. La rubia se quedó esperando a que volviese.

La morena apareció unos minutos después con su móvil en la mano y una sonrisa en su cara lo que hizo sonreír también a la rubia que abrió los brazos para invitarla a acostarse de nuevo con ella.

-¿Significa que te quedas?- Le preguntó una vez que había vuelto a su cama.

-Significa que mañana tendrá que darle muchas explicaciones a Bella.- Dijo Regina besando los labios de la rubia.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Emma sin entender a la mujer.

-Es mi amiga a parte de mi secretaria, me conoce muy bien.- Confesó entonces la morena metiéndose debajo de las sábanas.

-Entonces tenemos que darte buenos argumentos para que le cuentes.- Dijo tirando de la camiseta por encima de la cabeza de la morena para quitársela.

-¡Bob!- Gritó Regina asustada por ver a su perro saltar sobre la cama donde ambas se encontraban besándose.

-Bob, guapo, te adoro pero necesito que me des algo de espacio.- Dijo Emma levantándose un poco para abrazar al perro.- Quiero hacerle el amor a tu preciosa dueña así que dame un rato, luego te doy lo que tú quieras para desayunar.- Dijo intentando que Regina no la escuchase pero sin demasiado éxito.

-Bob abajo.- Dijo y el perro bajo y se marchó del dormitorio.- Así que… hacerme el amor…- Murmuró Regina pegando sus labios a los de la rubia que sonreía.

-¿No te gustó?- Preguntó en tono pícaro la rubia.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no.- Dijo Regina siguiéndole el juego mientras pasaba su lengua por los labios de la rubia.

-Anoche gritabas mi nombre muy gustosa.- Aseguró Emma tumbándose sobre la morena cogiendo sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-Creo recordar que tú también gritaste el mío.- Añadió con una sonrisa de superioridad la empresaria.

-Estoy dispuesta a volver a hacerlo.- Dijo Emma apoderándose de los labios de la morena sin dejarla contestar.

-Perfecto entonces, doctora.- Murmuró Regina cogiendo impulso para girarse y dejar a Emma debajo de ella.- Veamos cómo te sale.

Regina bajo entonces los besos a su cuello. La rubia se arqueó y se dejó hacer, la noche anterior había descubierto que Regina adoraba llevar el control y que si se lo concedía no solo disfrutaba sino que después la dejaba hacer lo que deseaba sin ningún impedimento.

-Regina.- Gimió al notar la lengua de la morena jugando con su excitado pezón.

-Podrías mejorar.- Dijo tirando de él haciendo que esta se arquease y colocase sus manos debajo de la almohada.

Regina no dejó de acariciar y lamer los pechos de la rubia a modo de tortura satisfactoria para ambas. Emma intentaba contenerse pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil, los movimientos de la morena la estaban volviendo completamente loca.

La habitación se calentó en tan sólo unos minutos y la sábana que las cubría acabó a los pies de la cama junto al resto de las mantas, sus cuerpos estaban ardiendo. Regina siguió bajando sus besos hacía la barriga de Emma, esta tenía unos marcados abdominales. Estos fueron tratados con todo el cariño que merecían haciendo que los músculos que estaban bajo los labios de la morena se tensaran y destensaran.

Regina llegó entonces a la entrepierna de la rubia y tras pasar su mano por los pliegues de la rubia subió para besar sus labios con pasión. Emma respondió escondiendo sus dedos en el cabello de la morena.

-Estas empapada.-Afirmó la morena al notarla tan mojada.

-¿Qué esperabas?- Preguntó con la respiración entrecortada. – Me has estado torturando.

-No se llama tortura si lo disfrutas.- Aseguró Regina colándose en el interior de la rubia sin previo aviso provocando un fuerte gemido de la rubia.

-Bésame.- Le pidió Emma que se arqueaba con cada movimiento de la morena en su interior.

Regina no se hizo de rogar y juntó sus labios con los de la rubia, el beso era frenético aunque Emma tuvo que separarse varias veces para poder coger aire. Su cuerpo estaba cada vez más tenso y a punto de alcanzar el placer total pero Regina se resistía a darle el último empujó. Todavía recordaba la tortura a la que había sido sometida por parte de la rubia hacía tan solo unas horas. Emma deslizó entonces su mano sobre su clítoris y comenzó a acariciarlo lo que hizo enfadar un poco a la morena que apartó su mano violentamente.

-De eso nada.- Le dijo volviendo a besarla apasionadamente.- No vuelvas a hacer eso, Swan.- La amenazó.

-No puedo prometer nada.- Dijo arqueándose intentando tener más contacto con la morena.

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó ralentizando sus movimientos haciendo que Emma se molestase.

-No pares ahora, Regina o te juro que lo lamentaras.- Dijo Emma moviendo su cintura en dirección a los dedos de la morena.

-Eres demasiado sexy para parar ahora.- Soltó Regina sorprendido a la rubia que solo sonrió al notar como bajaba sus besos hasta llegar a esa zona que tanto lo necesitaba.

Regina se movía mucho más rápido y eso provoco que Emma presionara sus dedos y se arquera por el fuerte orgasmo que acababa de tener. Regina sonrió con superioridad al escuchar su fuerte gemido acompañado de su nombre.

-Mucho mejor.- Dijo saliendo del interior de la rubia y lamiendo sus dedos para después dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo exhausto de la rubia.

-¡Dios!- Dijo sin más la rubia abrazando a la morena.- Eres muy buena.- Añadió sonriendo.

-¿Lo dudabas?- Preguntó Regina acariciando el abdomen de la rubia.

-Para nada, lo demostraste anoche pero lo de esta mañana ha sido increíble.- Aseguró entonces Emma besando lentamente los labios de la morena.

Emma comenzó a subir la intensidad de los besos y las caricias, la temperatura volvió a ser tan alta como unos minutos atrás. Ahora era Emma la que llevaba el control y Regina el que lo perdía bajo los besos y caricias de la rubia.

Una hora después las dos estaban completamente agotadas y sudadas, seguían metidas en la cama de la rubia sin separarse y sin moverse. En esos momentos lo último que querían era salir de allí o moverse.

-Estoy agotada.- Dijo entonces Regina.- Creo que he perdido la práctica.- Añadió sonriendo.

-No me lo creo.- Soltó entonces Emma provocando que Regina alzase una ceja.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó entonces Regina sin entender nada.

-Qué no estés acostumbrada a esto- Soltó Emma sin pensarlo demasiado.

-Obviamente he estando con mujeres después de mi divorcio pero nunca un maratón como este.- Aseguró la morena.

-Entonces tocará repetir.- Dijo Emma colocándose sobre la morena que sonrió.

-Estaría encantada de seguir pero Bob necesita su desayuno y su paseo.- Aseguró la morena dándole unas cuantas palmadas cariñosas en el culo a Emma antes de levantarse de la cama.

-No te pasees desnuda o no podré contenerme.- Dijo la rubia observándola, o más bien devorándola con la mirada.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. Muchas gracias por leer.**


	11. Chapter 11

-No te pasees desnuda o no podré contenerme.- Dijo la rubia observándola, o más bien devorándola con la mirada.

-Voy a darme una ducha.- Dijo Regina saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse donde debía estar su ropa.

-Te acompaño.- Soltó levantándose lentamente para encontrarse con la morena recogiendo su ropa de encima de la cama donde debía haber dormido.

-De eso nada, después de que Bob desayune y pasee haremos lo que quieras pero ahora no.- Le regañó Regina guiñándole un ojo.

-Yo preparo el desayuno.- Soltó entonces Emma poniéndose unas bragas y una camiseta para poder andar más cómoda por su casa.

-No le des nada al perro, está enfermo.- Dijo Regina.- Le traje un poco de comida, está en esa bolsa.- Le señaló la bolsa antes de entrar en su dormitorio para ducharse.

Emma se encargó entonces de darle la comida además de que lo estuvo acariciando un rato, una vez que dejó de escuchar la ducha sirvió el café para luego colocar las tostadas y algo de fruta al lado.

Regina apareció segundos después vestida con la misma ropa que había traído el día anterior y con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Se acercó entonces a Bob y tras acariciarlo un poco llegó a la altura de la rubia dejando un beso en sus labios.

-Huele bien.- Dijo sentándose y tomando la taza de café.

-No soy una experimentada cocinera pero se me da bien hacer un desayuno.- Contestó la rubia guiñándole un ojo.

-Deberías probar mi lasaña.- Soltó entonces la morena.

-Creó que aun me debes una cena.- Aseguró la rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Regina no dijo nada más, simplemente sonrió y comenzó a comer tranquilamente. Emma sonreía disfrutando de su café mientras que la morena se comió la fruta que la rubia había servido.

-Esta delicioso, gracias.- Dijo entonces Regina levantándose para ayudar a la rubia a recoger.

-No te molestes, yo recojo.- Aseguró entonces la rubia mirando fijamente a la mujer que no dejo lo que estaba haciendo.

Las dos terminaron de limpiar la cocina para que después Regina se acomodase en el sillón mientras Emma se cambiaba de ropa para poder salir a darle un pase a Bob que empezaba a estar algo nervioso.

-Vamos.- Dijo Emma cogiendo el móvil y las llaves de su casa.

-Vamos, Bob.- Soltó Regina en tono autoritario haciendo que el perro se acercase a ellos.

Regina puso el collar a Bob para después acariciarlo y salir de la casa seguida por la rubia. Las dos caminaron hacia el ascensor en completo silencio. Una vez que salieron a la calle Regina pasó la mano por la de la rubia y se miraron antes de sonreír y seguir con su paseo.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?- Preguntó Emma caminando al lado de la morena.

-No sé, realmente no conozco la zona.- Dijo entonces la morena.

-Eso no es problema, no es nada del otro mundo.- Aseguró Emma.- Iremos al parque que hay aquí cerca, hay una zona para perros que seguro que le encanta a Bobo.- Dijo la rubia mirando al perro que caminaba tranquilo al mismo paso que ellas.

-Perfecto.- Dijo Regina que seguía mirando a su alrededor disfrutando del buen día que había amanecido.- Perdona.- Se disculpó al escuchar su móvil sonar.

-Hola hermanita- Dijo Zelena al otro lado del móvil.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó Regina sin rodeos.

-Me ha sorprendido empezar en Wines Mills y que tú no estuviese aquí- Dijo la pelirroja pícaramente.

-Había olvidado que empezabas hoy, pero Bella tiene instrucciones y se encargará de ti.- Contestó la morena sin más.

-Eso ya lo sé, he hablado con ella y ya estoy en ello pero me sigue sorprendiendo que te tomases el día libre.- Dijo la mujer que realmente estaba sorprendida.- ¿Estas enferma?- Añadió al ver que su hermana no tenía intención de contestar.

-No estoy enferma.- soltó entonces la morena mirando a Emma que sonrió tranquila.- Sólo estoy haciendo otras cosas.- Dijo mientras seguía mirando a la rubia que quería relajar a la morena.

-Vale, espero que esa rubia merezca lo suficiente la pena. Espero que tenga un buen polvo. Entonces nos vemos mañana.- Soltó Zelena cortando la llamada de repente.

-¿Zelena?- Preguntó entonces la morena guardando su móvil segundos después.- Esta niña…-Añadió en tono cansado.

-¿Es tu hermana?- Preguntó Emma.

-Así es.- Dijo Regina sin más.- Quería saber porque no he ido al trabajo.- Añadió la morena al ver que la rubia quería preguntar.

-No es nada habitual que la gran Regina Mills falte al trabajo.- Dijo entonces Emma acariciando levemente la mano de la morena con sus dedos.

-No es lo normal, no.- Contestó la morena tirando de la mano de Emma para que se acercase y pudiese darle un beso en los labios.

-Me siento sumamente halagada.- Bromeó la rubia sonriendo al notar los labios de la morena sobre los suyos.

-¿Porqué?- Preguntó Regina que no entendía a que se refería.

-Por qué sea yo la causante de esa falta.- Dijo Emma que continuó andando.

-Creo que es un buen motivo.- Dijo Regina mirando a la rubia de arriba hacia abajo.

-Soy un gran motivo.- Aseguró entonces la rubia sonriendo pícaramente.

-Según mi hermana debes merecer mucho la pena.- Soltó sin pensarlo demasiado.

-Tengo que conocerla.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Regina no contestó nada simplemente le sonrió para después seguir caminando tranquilamente en dirección al parque que Emma conocía muy bien, pues solía ir casi todos los días que no le iba bien en el trabajo.

-Aquí estamos.- Dijo Emma soltando la mano de Regina para señalarle el parque.

-Es bastante grande.- Aseguró la morena que se sorprendió por no conocerlo.

-Así es, ven.- Dijo cogiendo la mano de nuevo.- Llevemos a Bob a su zona.- Añadió dirigiendo a la morena.

Regina soltó entonces a Bob en la zona de juegos que estaba casi vacía, ellas dos se sentaron después en un banco cercano sin dejar de verlo. Regina no quería que se escapase o que se le pasase algo. Emma se acercó entonces a la morena y colocó su mano sobre los hombros en de la empresaria en un gesto totalmente cariñoso y tierno.

-Me encanta este parque.- Dijo Emma para cortar el silencio que había entre ambas.

-Es agradable.- Aseguró entonces Regina colocado su mano sobre el muslo de la rubia para acariciarla también.

-Suelo venir aquí cuando no tengo un buen día en el hospital.- Dijo entonces Emma.- Hace que me relaje y que me sienta bien, es como un pequeño ritual.- Explicó la doctora.

-¿Se lo dices a todas las chicas que traes aquí?- Bromeó la morena para aligerar la tensión.

-Sólo a las que me gustaría llevar a mi casa.- Contestó siguiendo el juego a Regina que demostró un atisbo de celos.- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó señalándole con el dedo la arruga que había en la frente de la mujer.

Regina no dijo nada más, realmente nunca se había considerado una persona celosa pero pensar a que Emma podría estar con alguien más le molestaba como nunca. No quería imaginar que todo lo que estaba sonriendo volviese a sobrepasarla como ya le había pasado con su mujer. No quería volver a sufrir pero sabía que Emma rompería todo y conseguiría que se volviese a enganchar a otra mujer.

-¿Te ha molestado?- Preguntó Emma al ver que la morena no le contestaba.

-Claro que no.- Dijo haciendo una ligera muesca con su ceja que Emma percibió completamente.

-Sabes…- Emma dudaba entre sí contárselo o no.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó impaciente la morena.

-Cuando mientes haces un gesto que es totalmente particular.- Explicó la rubia acariciando el brazo de la morena.

-¿Qué gesto?- Preguntó Regina con curiosidad.

-Si te lo digo dejaras de hacerlo.- Contestó la rubia haciendo que Regina se frustrase.- Simplemente no me mientas, cuando no quieras contarme algo simplemente dímelo.- Le hablo rubia.

-Sí, me ha molestado.- Soltó entonces de repente la morena.- No sé porque me molesta pensar que puedes estar con alguien más.- Añadió Regina.

-A mí también me molestaría que estuvieses con alguien más.- Dijo Emma haciendo que Regina se sintiese algo mejor.

-Es irracional, jamás me había sentido así.- Explicó entonces la morena bastante frustrada.

-No lo es.- Dijo Emma.- El amor es así, Regina.- Soltó sin más haciendo que la empresaria se girase bruscamente para mirar a la rubia, esas palabras pesaron mucho.- Tranquila, es sólo una forma de hablar.- Aseguró la rubia intentando relajar a la morena.

-Supongo que sí.- Dijo sin más la morena que estaba totalmente bloqueada por lo sucedido.

-Lo siento, sabes que hablo sin pensar.- Dijo entonces la rubia para intentar aligerar la tensión que había generado sin pensarlo.

-Es algo que no me disgusta del todo.- Confeso la morena.

-¿Del todo?- Preguntó entonces Emma intentando aclarar las cosas.

-No soporto las mentiras.- Confesó la morena.- Apreció que seas sincera y a veces que no tengas filtros está bien.

-Regina…- Murmuró entonces Emma.- Tengo algo que contarte, para que entiendas porque soy como soy.- Soltó la rubia perdiendo la sonrisa que siempre tenía en la cara.

-Tranquila, hablaremos de todo. Lo haremos cuando volvamos.- Dijo Regina que se sintió mal al ver a la rubia sufrir.

Emma se levanto y se acercó a la zona donde Bob jugaba con otros perros, tras entrar comenzó a correr con él y a jugar. Los dos se divertían bajo la atenta mirada de Regina que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que la rubia debía contarle.

Media hora después la rubia volvió al banco con Bob siguiéndola de cerca. Emma se sentó y el perro saltó sobre la morena que soltó una gran carcajada. La morena acariciaba al animal mientras que Emma estaba a su lado sonriendo.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó entonces Emma cogiendo de nuevo la mano de la morena.

-Claro.- Dijo poniéndole la correa a Bob para después tendérsela la rubia que la cogió encantada.

Las dos volvieron al piso cogidas de la mano, paseando tranquilamente. Disfrutaban de la compañía así como del buen tiempo que había amanecido. Nada más entrar en la casa, Emma le colocó al perro un cuenco con agua para que bebiese y estuviese tranquilo.

Regina estaba cada vez más nerviosa, quería conocer lo que Emma le tenía que contar y a la vez no quería volver a ver la tristeza en los ojos de la rubia. Era una sensación extraña la que le recorría el cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Agua, gracias.- Contestó la morena.

-No tienes que darlas, preciosa.- Dijo Emma dándole un beso para luego desaparecer en la cocina.- Toma.- Le tendió entonces un vaso mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Regina seguía en completo silencio sin atreverse a preguntarle nada a la rubia que sabía muy bien porque de ese silencio incómodo.

-Puedes preguntar cuando quieras.- Dijo Emma acomodándose en el sofá.- Pero en este caso no va a hacer falta.- Añadió sonriéndole ligeramente para liberar la tensión.- Regina, hace unos años me diagnosticaron una enfermedad por la cual no me daban más de cuatro meses de vida.- Soltó sin pensarlo demasiado viendo como a Regina casi se le caía el vaso de las manos.

-Emma…- Susurró entonces Regina que no fue capaz de decir nada más.

-Tranquila, déjame seguir.- Pidió entonces Emma.- Estoy totalmente recuperada. Nadie sabe cómo ni porque pero me recuperé.- Añadió acariciando la lágrima que acababa de caer por la mejilla de la morena.- Desde el día en que mi médico me dio el alta me prometí vivir al máximo y no dejar nada para mañana.- Aseguró.

-Es una buena filosofía.- Dijo Regina recuperándose un poco. Todo lo que Emma le acababa de contar la había sorprendido y perturbado en la misma medida.

-Es lo que tengo, después de sentir que podría morir en unos meses. Viví contando los segundos, los minutos, las horas pero llego un día en el que deje de contar mi vida por tiempo y empecé a contarla por momentos. Porque se puede vivir una vida muy larga sin momentos apreciables y una muy corta con momentos épicos y sinceramente prefiero la segunda opción.- Dijo casi sin respirar.

Regina no dijo nada más, simplemente se acercó a la rubia y dejo sus labios sobre los de la rubia, que respondió segundos después. Emma entrelazó sus dedos en los cabellos de la morena obligándola a que no se soltase de sus labios.

-Quiero formar parte de esos momentos.- Murmuró la morena aun pegada a los labios de la morena.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero cada vez tengo menos tiempo. Espero poder tomar un buen ritmo a partir de la semana que viene.**


	12. Chapter 12

-Quiero formar parte de esos momentos.- Murmuró la morena aun pegada a los labios de la rubia.

-Deseo que así sea.- Aseguró la rubia sonriendo ligeramente.

-Te invitó a comer.- Dijo entonces Regina para aligerar la tensión que se había instaurado entre ambas.

-Pensé que estaríamos aquí todo el día.- Soltó Emma sin poder esconder la decepción.

-No tengo más comida para Bob, pero podríamos continuar en mi casa.- Dijo alzando una ceja a modo de suplica silenciosa.

-Perfecto, dame unos minutos para cambiarme de ropa.- Soltó Emma levantándose rápidamente para irse a su dormitorio.

Regina se quedó sentada en el sofá mirando todo lo que tenía a su alrededor mientras que Emma se cambiaba de ropa. Nada más terminar de cambiarse la rubia apareció con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó mirando a Regina que seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-sí.- Dijo entonces la morena levantándose y mirando a la rubia.- ¿Cómo unos vaqueros pueden quedarte tan bien?- Preguntó devorando a la rubia con la mirada.

Esos ceñidos pantalones hacían que todas las curvas de la rubia quedasen perfectamente marcadas y eso provocaba que Regina no pudiese quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Espero que no me duren demasiado puestos.- Aseguró pasando su mano por la espalda de la morena para después besarla.

Regina no contestó simplemente le guiñó un ojo y la dejo atrás. Emma sonrió ante la actitud de la morena y la siguió tras cerrar la puerta de su casa.

El camino se hizo en calma, Regina había llevado su coche el día anterior por lo que decidieron irse en él y después la morena se encargaría de dejarla de nuevo sana y salva en su casa. Regina llevaba la música baja pero Emma estaba concentrada intentando adivinar lo que la morena escuchaba para relajarse pero todo era música bastante clásica que ella sólo conocía de haberla odio cuando estudiaba siendo más joven.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Regina al sentirse observada por la morena.

-Nada.- Dijo Emma que no se giró y siguió mirándola interesada.

-Deja de mirarme.- Le advirtió la morena.

-No quiero.- Soltó Emma sin más haciendo que Regina dejase escapar una fuerte carcajada.

-Deberías limar un poco tú sinceridad.- Le dijo Regina más en broma que en serio pero haciendo que Emma pasase su mano por el muslo de la morena.- Que esa mano no suba de ahí.- Le advirtió notando la intención de la rubia.

-Prometido.- Dijo Emma acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto para mirar a hacia delante.

Regina se sentía cómoda con la situación y en un momento cedió a sus deseos y colocó su mano también sobre la que Emma tenía en su muslo. Las dos hicieron todo ese viaje en esa postura, Emma comentaba alguna cosa sobre las canciones mientras que Regina solo respondía o se reía de las ideas que tenía esa mujer que la volvía loca.

-Vamos.- Dijo Regina una vez que había aparcado el coche.

-Bob.- Dijo Emma abriéndole la puerta de atrás para que saliese aunque antes tuvo que soltarlo para que pudiese moverse.

Emma sonrió al ver como el animal le obedecía y se sentaba a sus pies esperando a que le pusiese la correa. Tras hacerlo sonrió y levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de Regina.

-No suele dejar que nadie le ponga la correa.- Confesó Regina con una sonrisa en la cara.- No sé si sentir ciertos celos por ello.- Soltó haciendo que Emma se acercase a ella y sonriese también.

-Soy un encanto.- Dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de la morena para acercarla a ella y poder caminar juntas.

Las dos se subieron en el ascensor y sin poder quitarse las manos de encima se regalaron unos besos y caricias, por suerte el ascensor no se paró y no se encontraron con ningún vecino de la morena.

-Ponte cómoda.- Dijo Regina entrando directamente a la cocina para colocarle un plato de comida al perro.

-Me encanta tu casa.- Soltó Emma dejándose caer en el sillón mirando alrededor.

-¿No te parece superficial y fría?- Preguntó entonces Regina en tono irónico.

-Podríamos hacer algo al respecto, pero realmente me gusta.- Soltó tirando del brazos de Regina para que cayese sobre ella en el sillón.- Creó que ahí quedaría muy bien mi colección de comics.- Dijo señalando una estantería de cristal que había en la esquina, Regina se giro para mirar.- Allí encajaría perfectamente mi videoconsola.- Aseguró mirando la televisión.- En esa pedazo de televisión se debe ver de lujo.

Regina solo podía reír, se encontraba sentada a horcajadas sobre la rubia que tenía sus manos colocadas sobre sus muslos cómodamente.

-¿Ya te quieres venir a vivir aquí?- Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Pensaba que era un ofrecimiento…- Dijo Emma fingiendo desilusión.

-De eso nada.- Soltó Regina.- Soy una mujer tradicional.- Aseguró hablando cerca de los labios de la rubia haciendo que con cada palabra sus labios se rozasen deliciosamente.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Preguntó Emma pasando sus manos al culo de Regina que soltó una carcajada al notar las manos.

-Significa que hago las cosas bien, como deben hacerse.- Soltó Regina en tono autoritario.

-Claro… ahora lo entiendo.- Dijo Emma con tono irónico divirtiéndose con ese juego.- ¿Significa un polvo increíble en la segunda cita?- Preguntó.

-¿Eso he sido para ti?- Preguntó Regina intentando levantarse para hacerse la ofendida por las palabras de la rubia pero esta no la dejó moverse.

-¿Se ha enfadado, Mills?- Preguntó Emma acariciando la espalda de la morena subiendo la camiseta al mismo tiempo.

-Tal vez…- Trató de resistirse Regina pero sin mucho éxito porque soltó un gemido al notar los labios de Emma sobre su cuello.

-Para mí ha sido la noche más increíble que he pasado.- Aseguró entonces entre beso y beso.- Fue apasionado, dulce, arrebatador, inolvidable...- Siguió mientras Regina echaba su cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio.- Me gusta verte disfrutar, me apasiona notar tu piel tensarse con mis caricias, me excita escuchar mi nombre en tus labios cuando deseas más y me quema tu mirada cuando parece que soy lo único que existe para ti.- Soltó entonces Emma sin pesarlo demasiado.

-No lo parece.- Soltó sin más para después apoderarse de los labios de la rubia, realmente no pensó en sus palabras, durante unos segundos dejó que fuese su corazón el que hablase

Sus respiraciones se volvían agitadas y sus corazones saltaban. Sus manos disfrutaban del tacto de la otra mientras que sus lenguas jugaban a torturarse mutuamente.

Emma tardó un poco en captar el mensaje de Regina pero cuando lo hizo alejó sus labios de los de la morena y se quedó mirándola fijamente. Las dos estaban totalmente cautivadas por la otra. La rubia sonrió ante la confesión y no añadió nada más, simplemente volvió a unir sus labios demostrándole todo lo que la necesitaba.

Sus caricias se hicieron mucho más atrevidas hasta acabar completamente desnudas sobre el sofá. Una hora después ambas estaban totalmente agotadas y se abrazaban en el sillón. Regina se encontraba tumbada boca arriba con la rubia apoyada sobre su pecho, la morena acariciaba el brazo desnudo de la doctora mientras que estaba dejaba suaves mimos sobre su pecho. El silencio era cómodo cuando se había dicho tanto hacía tan solo unos segundos.

Regina fue la primera en romper ese silencio, a pesar de estar muy cómoda necesitaba empezar a preparar el almuerzo.

-¿Qué quieres comer?- Preguntó dejando un beso en la cabeza de la rubia.

-Tú eres la cocinera, sorpréndeme.- Soltó Emma con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Para eso me tienes que dejar salir de aquí.- Dijo Regina al notar que la rubia no tenía pensamiento de moverse.

-Creó que entonces prefiero no almorzar.- Bromeó la rubia cogiendo uno de los pechos de Regina bajo sus manos.

-De eso nada.- Soltó Regina obligándola a levantarse un poco para poder salir. Sabía que sí no se marchaba acabarían haciendo el amor una y otra vez.- Si sigues tocándome así no vamos a salir de ese sofá nunca.

-Por mí no hay problema.- Contestó Emma mirando a la morena completamente desnuda delante de ella.

Regina le guiñó un ojo antes de marcharse a su dormitorio y tras ponerse cómodo pijama se metió en la cocina mientras que Emma se dedicaba a mirar a su alrededor y a jugar con Bob, la morena tuvo que echarla un par de veces de la cocina pues no mantenía sus manos quietas y no la dejaba concentrarse en lo que hacía.

-Tú dueña es muy mala.- Le decía a Bob mientras que jugaba con él.

-Deja de decirle eso, al final se lo creerá.- Soltó Regina que acababa de aparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

-De eso se trata.- Aseguró Emma levantándose para dirigirse hacia donde estaba la morena.

-Me ha llamado August.- Dijo Regina ignorando a la rubia con su juego de provocarla.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- Preguntó Emma sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

-Que hay muchos más benefactores de lo que esperamos.- Aseguró con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.- Además de que ha invertido el millón de dólares que doné en mejorar las infraestructuras para poder albergar a más niños y en mejores condiciones.- Añadió y vio una sonrisa pícara en la cara de la rubia.

-¿Qué donaste?- Preguntó pasando sus manos por las caderas de la morena empujándola contra el sillón para quedar sobre ella.

-Sí.- Contestó Regina que había colocado sus manos bajo su cabeza para estar más cómoda.

-No creo que fuese una donación desinteresada, Regina Mills.- Siguió jugando sabiendo que estaba consiguiendo su propósito.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Regina mostrándose totalmente desconcertada aunque podía imaginar por donde iban las provocaciones de Emma.

-Porque con ese millón de dólares conseguiste que yo estuviese a tu total disposición.- Aseguró Emma como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Regina soltando una fuerte carcajada.- Entonces has pasado a ser una prostituta de lujo….

-Algo así.- Contestó Emma besando el cuello de la morena.- ¿Qué desea la señora?- Preguntó intentando no reírse.

-Que me deje levantarme para evitar que nuestro almuerzo se queme.- Soltó Regina levantándose pero antes de marcharse a la cocina le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Emma la siguió de cerca y se quedó estática al notar el agradable aroma que salía del horno. La lasaña de Regina olía de maravilla y además tenía un color de lo más apetecible lo que hizo que Emma se acercarse para verla desde más cerca como un niño mirando un escaparate de una tienda de juguetes el día antes de navidad.

-¿Falta mucho?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Sólo unos minutos. Podemos poner la mesa antes.- Dijo Regina sacando uno de los mejores vinos que tenía en el mueble bar para después sacar las copas.

-Creo que he bebido más vino en la semana que hace que te conozco que en toda mi vida.- Bromeó Emma cogiendo las copas para dejarlas sobre la encimera para después ayudar a la morena a abrir la botella.

-¿Qué sueles beber?- Preguntó con curiosidad la morena.

-Soy más de cerveza.- Soltó con simpleza la rubia.

-Creo que mi hermana dejo un par de botellines la última noche que pasó aquí.- Aseguró Regina.

-No importa, creo que este vino no tiene desperdicio.- Dijo nada más terminar de abrirlo oliendo el corcho.

-Es bastante bueno.- Aseguró entonces Regina saboreándolo desde su copa.

-¿Brindamos?- Preguntó Emma que ya había terminado de servirse.

-Claro, ¿Por qué brindamos?- Preguntó entonces la morena.

-Por esos ojos que me tienen atrapada.- Dijo Emma provocando que Regina no pudiese evitar enrojecerse.

-Por nosotras.- Dijo entonces Regina intentando recomponerse.

Las dos chocaron suavemente sus copas y después dieron un largo sorbo. Regina se dirigió al horno y sacó la lasaña para ver como Emma llevaba todo lo que tenía sobre la encimera a la mesa.

Las dos almorzaron tranquilamente, charlando sobre sus vidas y su pasado pero sin entrar en demasiados detalles. Emma era una bocanada de aire fresco y Regina tenía que reconocer que era totalmente opuesta a lo que nunca habría imaginado.

Durante la comida no pudo evitar comprar a la rubia que tenía delante con la fue su mujer y llegó a la conclusión de que ambas eran totalmente opuestas y que tal vez eso haría que funcionase. Su ex mujer era demasiado parecida a ella y tal vez por eso acabó mal, aparte de por sus preferencias en mujeres más jóvenes, en cambio Emma Swan era todo contrario y eso haría que pudiese durar.

-¿En qué piensas?- Preguntó Emma al ver que Regina se alejaba de lo que le estaba contando.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Regina mientras daba otro bocado a la lasaña.

-¿No puedes decirme?- Preguntó Emma mirando a Regina y olvidando la comida.

-Pensaba en que eres totalmente diferente a las mujeres con las que he estado antes.- Confesó la morena sin pensarlo demasiado.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?- Preguntó entonces Emma temiendo la respuesta de Regina.

-Supongo que bueno, mis anteriores relaciones no salieron bien.- Dijo Regina con una sonrisa discreta en la cara.

-Me gusta eso de relación.- Dijo Emma cogiendo la mano de la morena con cariño.- Yo realmente espero que funcione.- Aseguró levantándose un poco para juntar sus labios con los de Regina.

-¡Lo siento!- Se escuchó y ambas se giraron para ver a una mujer apoyada en el marco de la puerta algo enrojecida.

 **Como ya comenté en la otra historia, siento la tardanza pero me está resultando muy difícil poder escribir. Tenedme paciencia porque siempre acabo lo que empiezo lo que quiere decir que no dejaré las historias a medias.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. Gracias por leer.**


	13. Chapter 13

-¡Lo siento!- Se escuchó y ambas se giraron para ver a una mujer apoyada en el marco de la puerta algo enrojecida.

-¡Zelena!- Le regañó su hermana levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse hacia ella.

-No sabía que estabas con nadie, he tocado dos veces pero como no me abrías.- Se justificó mirando a Emma que la miraba con una gran sonrisa en la cara.- ¿Eres la rubia del millón de dólares?- Preguntó entonces la pelirroja acercándose a la rubia.

Regina golpeó el brazo de su hermana y esta soltó un fuerte quejido por el dolor. Emma se levantó y se encaminó hacia la mujer con una sonrisa encantadora en los labios.

-La misma.- Soltó entonces tendiéndole la mano a la mujer.- Emma Swan me gusta más.- Bromeó con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Zelena Mills.- Contestó la mujer.- Hermana de Regina.- Añadió aunque era bastante obvio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó entonces la morena mirando a su hermana.

-Venía a verte, pensaba que estarías sola o que no estarías y podría esperarte.- Dijo como si fuese obvio.

-Estoy ocupada.- Soltó Regina como si fuese obvio.

-Eso ya lo he notado pero eso huele muy bien, ¿No me vas a invitar?- Preguntó entonces Zelena mirando la mesa puesta.

-Venga Regina.- Dijo Emma invitando a Zelena a sentarse a su lado.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó bastante molesta la morena. Sabía que eso no era buena idea

-Por favor.- Pidió la pelirroja ya sentada al lado de Emma dejándole el sitio del otro lado a su hermana.

Regina bufó y se marchó a la cocina para servir un plato rápidamente, no deseaba dejarlas solas demasiado tiempo.

-¿A qué has venido?- Preguntó una vez que dejo el plato delante de la pelirroja y se sentó en su lado.

-Venía a informarte sobre mi primer día de trabajo en la empresa.- Dijo con naturalidad devorando la cocina.- ¡Qué buena esta!- Soltó sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Trabajas en la empresa?- Preguntó Emma con curiosidad.

-Realmente tiene la mitad de las acciones como yo pero las responsabilidades no son lo suyo.- Aseguró Regina guiñándole un ojo a su hermana que le saco la lengua como cuando eran niñas.

-Yo soy la divertida de la familia.- Soltó Zelena defendiéndose.- No me va demasiado eso, prefiero seguir con mi vida como la llevo ahora.

-¿Ahora?- Preguntó Emma mirando a la pelirroja.

-Sí, universidad, fiestas, líos ocasionales…. Todo diversión.- Soltó como si fuese obvio.

-Recuerdo esos años.- Dijo Emma con nostalgia.- Aunque yo no podía salir demasiado, el trabajo me quitaba mucho tiempo.

-Cuando quieras te invito a una fiesta universitaria.- Aseguró la mujer con una sonrisa.- Creó que podríamos llevarnos muy bien.

-De eso nada.- Soltó Regina que se había mantenido lejos de esa conversación.

-¿Por qué?- Hablaron las dos a la vez riendo después de mirarse.

-Porque no.- Soltó sin más la morena, no quería explicarle su verdadero motivo.

-Eso no es una respuesta.- Espetó Zelena.- Emma es mayorcita y puede hacer lo que quiera. ¿Te da miedo que se dé cuenta de que yo soy la divertida?- Preguntó dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro de Emma para que la apoyase.

-No te la vas a llevar a ninguna de tus desmadradas fiestas.- Habló y Emma sólo puso sonreír al darse cuenta.

-¿Estas celosa?- Preguntó.- Piensas que sí voy a esa fiesta podría hacer alguna tontería.- Añadió Emma mirándola con los ojos enternecidos.

-¡Claro que no!- Gritó para defenderse pero sabiendo que tenía toda la razón.

-¿Regina Mills celosa? Eso es nuevo.- Dijo Zelena.- Debes de gustarle mucho porque no la había visto celosa nunca.- Aseguró entonces la pelirroja.

-¿Nunca?- Preguntó Emma y Zelena sabía por dónde iba.

-Nunca.- Aseguró la pelirroja.- Bueno tal vez alguna vez, cuando jugábamos a las muñecas y nuestra amiga preferiría jugar conmigo y no con ella.

-¡Lena!- La regañó Regina que había enrojecido.

-Así que nunca has estado celosa…- Dijo Emma sin poder evitar acercarse a la morena para besarla dándose cuenta que Regina retrocedió un poco para mirar a su hermana.- Lo siento…- Susurró separándose de nuevo.

-No hay problema, por mí no os preocupéis.- Soltó segura.- En cuanto coma me voy y os dejo solas para que hagáis cosas más interesantes.- Dijo levantando las cejas pícaramente.

-Gracias.- Soltó entonces Emma provocando que Regina le diese un golpe en el brazo y se enrojeciese.

-¿Qué…?- Preguntó la rubia acariciándose el brazo donde había sido golpeada.

-Voy a recoger esto.- Dijo cogiendo los platos y marchándose a la cocina.

-¿Qué has hecho con mi hermana?- Preguntó entonces Zelena mirando a Emma.

-¿Yo…?- Preguntó Emma sorprendida y preocupada, no quería ponerse a la hermana de Zelena en su contra tan pronto.

-Claro.- Dijo como su fuese obvio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?- Preguntó sorprendida por la pregunta de la pelirroja.

-Falta al trabajo, se queda todo el día metida en casa contigo, se pone celosa… Esa no es la mujer que yo conocía.- Aseguró Zelena mirándola con curiosidad.

-No he hecho nada.- Dijo Emma segura de sus palabras.

-Claro que has hecho, solo te pido que no la engañes.- Zelena bajo la voz para que la morena nos las escuchase.- Regina puede perdonar cualquier cosa menos una traición, y después del fracaso de su matrimonio se cerró completamente a las personas ahora ha vuelto a abrirse y es mérito tuyo así que no la cagues.- Terminó para aliviar la tensión.

-Cagarla es mi especialidad pero te aseguro que no miento así que ese no será el problema.- Aseguró Emma con una sonrisa.

-Dejad de hablar de mi.- Soltó entonces Regina volviendo a la mesa.

-Egocéntrica.- Dijo Zelena levantándose.- Ya me voy, nos vemos mañana en la empresa.- Aseguró dándole un abrazo a su hermana para después despedirse de la rubia.

Regina acompañó a su hermana hacía la puerta mientras que Emma terminó de quitar la mesa. Una vez solas la morena se dejó caer en el sillón, no quería que su hermana supiese nada al menos no de momento, al conocerse sabía que esa relación sería real y eso la aterrorizaba.

Le daba pánico pensar en hacer real todo lo que sentía por la rubia. Sabía que sí eso pasaba podía sufrir, una cosa era una relación de dos y otra una relación donde entraba toda su familia, ahí sí que realmente todo sería verdad.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Emma al ver a la morena echada en el sillón.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Volvió a preguntar con tono preocupado.

-Sí, sí. Sólo algo alterada, mi hermana causa ese efecto en mi.- Dijo Regina intentando bromear.

-Me ha caído bien.- Aseguró Emma besando las manos de Regina.

-Es particular pero la tengo que querer.- Dijo Regina mirando a la rubia.

-Me alegra empezar a conocer a tu familia.- Aseguró la rubia.

-Tengo algo de miedo.- Espetó Regina sin pensarlo.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Emma preocupada por esas palabras.

-Porque he sufrido mucho y no quiero volver a hacerlo.- Dijo sin más.

-Creí que ya habíamos dejado atrás esos miedos.- Habló Emma acercándose para quedar a tan sólo unos centímetros de la morena.

-Yo también, pero la idea de presentarte a mis padres me ha hecho volver.- Dijo más tranquila la morena.

-Tampoco corre prisa, es decir, me encantaría conocerlos pero todo a su tiempo.- Emma acarició la mejilla de la morena.- Te quiero, Regina. Sé que puede parecer pronto pero un sentimiento así no se puede ocultar por mucho tiempo. Me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi y supe que jugaría hasta mi última carta por ti.- Dijo en un monologo que acabó con la mirada sorprendida de la morena.

-Emma…- Dijo sin poder casi respirar.

-No tienes que decir nada.- Aseguró la rubia.- Hace poco leí un libro de poesía muy bueno pero que no entendí, hasta que te conocía, ahora frases como "Para mi cualquier lugar es mi casa si eres tú quien abre la puerta"* tiene sentido, ahora la persona que abre la puerta eres tú, preciosa.- Habló Emma más suave casi en un susurro.

-Te quiero.- Dijo Regina que no pudo contener por más tiempo sus palabras. Ahora sí era todo real.

Emma beso los labios de la morena, paso sus manos por la espalda de Regina y la acercó a ella. Sus respiraciones se alteraron y sus corazones se alborotaron, nunca esas dos palabras habían significado tanto y las habían hecho sentir tanto.

Emma se levantó con Regina pegada a su cuerpo, como pudo paso sus manos por los muslos y la animó a subirse a sus piernas. Regina se agarró fuertemente a ella y se dejó llevar, sus labios unidos en todo momento mientras que las manos de la rubia se situaron en el culo de la morena.

Las dos llegaron al dormitorio en unos segundos, Emma se dejó caer con la morena en sus brazos quedando encima de ella. La ropa voló y en unos minutos estaban completamente desnudas. Sus cuerpos se disfrutaban como nunca, esas palabras habían provocado una excitación que no habían tenido antes, una química que ahora se expresaba a través de esos besos y abrazos.

-Cierras los ojos.- Dijo Emma poniendo sobre ellos la camiseta de la morena.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Regina cuando intentó quitarse lo que le tapaba los ojos.

-Sólo disfruta.- Murmuró Emma dejando un beso en la mandíbula de la morena.

Regina no dijo nada más simplemente se acomodó en la cama y se dejo hacer, quería disfrutar de lo que Emma le provocaba. La rubia comenzó a dejar besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo, la sensación de no ver ni saber que hacía la rubia solo provocaba que la morena se excitase aún más y los movimientos de Emma fuesen cada vez más tortuosos.

-Emma…- Murmuró entre gemidos y suspiros.

Emma no aceleró el ritmo sino que siguió disfrutando del cuerpo que se rendía ante sus caricias. Regina entrelazó sus dedos entre la cabellera de Regina y la animó a continuar pero esta subió para besar los labios de Regina. La rubia comenzaba a notar como el cuerpo de Regina se tensaba sin ni siquiera llegar a tocarla demasiado. Fue en ese momento en el que la rubia penetró a la morena con dos dedos, se dio cuenta de que Regina estaba muy excitada.

-Me gusta provocar esto en ti.- Murmuró Emma antes de tirar de uno de los labios de la mujer.

Emma seguía con sus movimientos constantes mientras que su boca cogía uno de los pechos de la morena. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y a punto de explotar, Emma lo notó y aumentó el ritmo para notar como la morena se tensaba y gritaba su nombre entre espasmos y estremecimientos provocados por el orgasmo.

-Te quiero.- Volvió a repetir la morena tirando de la rubia para volver a juntar sus labios.

-Yo también.- Murmuró Emma dejando caer su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de la morena.

Ambas pasaron unos minutos recuperando el ritmo de sus respiraciones mientras que se acariciaban lentamente. Regina fue la que aumentó el ritmo y se colocó sobre la rubia para devorarla con sus labios. Su lengua comenzó a acariciar todo el cuerpo de la rubia que volvía a estar totalmente excitada.

-No te muevas. – Dijo la morena levantándose de la cama dejando a Emma totalmente expectante.

Regina se metió en el gran vestidor para salir unos segundos después con un gracioso vibrador en la mano. Emma la miró con una sonrisa pícara y Regina se quedó de pie contemplándola unos minutos más.

-¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo ahí?- Preguntó Emma apoyándose en el cabecero para ver a la morena.

-Me gusta verte.- Contestó Regina que se tiro sobre la cama y gateo hasta llegar a la altura de la rubia.

-Eso es muy excitante.- Dijo Emma cogiendo la cabeza de la morena para besarla.

-Espera y veras.- Soltó encendiendo el vibrador pasándolo por los pechos de la rubia.

Emma gimió al notarlo, Regina sonrió satisfecha y comenzó a lamer unos de los pezones mientras que el otro era torturado por las vibraciones rítmicas del aparato. La rubia se arqueaba y pedía a la morena que siguiese.

Regina bajo entonces el vibrador y lo colocó sobre el excitado clítoris de la rubia que se sobresalto ante el contacto del aparato. La morena la miró y bajo su lengua hacía el estómago de la rubia para besarla y acariciarla.

La morena veía la mirada de satisfacción de la rubia y la incitó a continuar, sus dedos acompañaron al aparato y Emma acabó aumentando su respiración cada vez más, su cuerpo se tensaba y al morderse el labio para evitar gritar una pequeña herida causo un sabor a sangre en toda su boca. El orgasmo fue intenso y Emma tuvo que coger una gran bocanada de aire.

Regina se separó de la rubia y la dejó recuperarse mientras ella se encargaba de abrir la cama que seguía hecha pero arrugada.

-Vamos a dormir un rato.- Murmuró la morena cogiendo a Emma entre sus brazos para poder descansar.

-No conocía esa faceta tuya.- Dijo Emma dejándose abrazar por Regina.

-No viene mal añadir algo más picante a una relación.- Bromeó la morena acariciando el pelo de la rubia.

-La próxima vez me toca a mi.- Soltó Emma.- Aunque no me quejaría si me recibes con un picardías negro.- Aseguró ella haciendo que Regina soltase una gran carcajada.

-De eso nada, Swan.- Dijo Regina.- No le permitió tener tanto control.- Añadió al darse cuenta de que Emma no entendía nada.

-Ya tengo todo el control.- Espetó muy segura de sí misma.- Ha gritado mi nombre varias veces en las últimas 24 horas.- Añadió acariciando el pecho de la morena con sus dedos provocándola un poco más.

 **Veremos poco a poco como va avanzado esta relación, realmente no quiero meterle demasiado drama pues para eso ya tengo las demás historias pero si os apetece que entre algo dramático sólo tenéis que comentarlo y haré lo que pueda. Vuestras opiniones pueden hacer que la historia inicial cambie.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. Gracias por leer.**

 ***Esa frase esta sacada de un libro de la gran Elvira Sastre, estuve releyendo su libro hace unos días y no pude evitar meterla.**


	14. Chapter 14

Habían pasado varias semanas desde esa declaración que tanto había significado para ambas, la relación iba de maravilla. Regina había dejado de trabajar 12 horas al día para poder ver a la rubia mientras que esta había reducido sus guardias para poder estar juntas.

Ambas habían creado una cotidianidad de la que disfrutaban enormemente, Regina había dejado todos sus miedos a un lado y ahora estaba totalmente segura de su relación con Emma. Hacía tan solo unos días que le había sugerido a la rubia presentarle a sus padres, pues después de todo era el paso lógico a seguir, quería oficializar esa relación con Emma además sabía que en unas semanas sería el cumpleaños de su padre y este siempre organizaba una gran fiesta a la que asistía una gran cantidad de gente, quería pues que sus padres conociesen a la rubia antes de ese acto.

-Vamos Regina. –Decía Emma que estaba sentada en el sofá de la casa de la morena.

-Voy, relájate. Tenemos tiempo.- Contestó Regina volviendo a mirarse al espejo.

-No quiero llegar tarde el día que voy a conocer a tus padres, quedaría demasiado mal.- Soltó Emma que se crujía los dedos debido al nerviosismos que tenía.

Llevaban varios días planeando esa cena pero no se habían decidió a oficializarla hasta ese momento lo que provocaba que ambas estuviesen muy nerviosas, Emma porque le aterraba darle una mala impresión a los padres de la morena, y Regina por si la rubia no se sentía cómoda con todo eso y huía, aunque realmente sabía que eso no pasaría.

-Ya estoy.- Dijo Regina sacando a Emma de sus pensamientos.

-¡Guau!- Espetó al ver a la morena con un ceñido y precioso vestido negro que llegaba hasta las rodillas junto con unos altos tacones.- Estas preciosa, como siempre.- Añadió levantándose intentando dejarle un beso en los labios pero Regina lo evitó.- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida por el gesto.

-Me acabo de pintar, si me das un beso me tendré que volver a retocarme.- Explicó la morena como si fuese obvio.

-Pues te vuelves a retocar porque yo quiero mi beso antes de ir al campo de batalla.- Bromeó tirando de la morena para darle un apasionado beso.

-Ahora vuelvo.- Dijo entonces Regina guiñándole un ojo antes de salir para volver a pintarse los labios.

-Venga, si estas perfecta.- Soltó Emma bastante frustrada con la situación.

-Límpiate tú también, he dejado carmín en tus labios.- Dijo en tono coqueto.

Regina salió del baño unos minutos después ya totalmente arreglada y conforme con su aspecto. Las dos salieron juntas de la casa de la morena donde se habían cambiado, Emma se encargó de conducir pues Regina estaba tan nerviosa que no podía dejar sus manos y sus piernas quietas.

-Para.- Dijo Emma poniendo su mano sobre el muslo de la morena para que dejase de moverlo.

-Lo siento.- Contestó entonces Regina colocando su mano también sobre la de la rubia.

-Debería de ser yo la que tendría que estar atacada y no tú.- Bromeó Emma con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Lo sé pero quiero que todo vaya bien y que os caigáis bien.- Aseguro entonces Regina mirando fijamente a la rubia que estaba atenta a la carretera.

-¿Algún consejo?- Preguntó entonces Emma que se empezaba a contagiar del nerviosismo de la morena.

-Mi padre es más tranquilo y se fijo en ti el día de la gala, madre es más estricta, quizás se porte algo fría al principio.- Habló Regina sin respirar.- Para ella ninguna mujer es la adecuada para mi así que intentará intimidarte pero si pasas su prueba te aceptará.- Dijo al final para intentar relajar a la rubia aunque sin éxito.

-¿Tú ex pasó la prueba? –No pudo evitar preguntar la rubia.

-No.- Contestó Regina sin más.

-Es un consuelo pensar que no me vas a dejar por ello.- Bromeó entonces la rubia pero vio que la morena no cambió su expresión.- Lo siento, necesitaba saberlo.- Dijo mirando unos segundos a la empresaria para después centrar su atención en la carretera.

-Vale, pero no te compares con ella.- Soltó Regina intentando parecer desenfadada aunque no lo consiguió debido a sus nervios.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Emma que sentía una punzada al pensar que Regina seguía sintiendo algo por ella a pesar de haberle demostrado lo contrario.

-Porque no te llega ni a la suela del zapato.- Soltó la morena como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo haciendo que Emma sonriese sin poder evitarlo.

El resto del camino se hizo en silencio, Regina acariciaba la mano de Emma mientras que esta se intentaba concentrar en la carretera y olvidarse un poco de los nervios que se habían instaurado en su estómago desde el día en que Regina la invitó a conocer a sus padres.

Llegaron a la mansión Mills en algunas horas y Zelena se encargó de recibirlas nada más oír en coche de la morena entrando por el sendero hacía la puerta. Antes de que ellas se bajasen del coche la pelirroja ya estaba totalmente emocionada esperándolas, realmente le apetecía esa cena pues las dos veces que había ido a cenar con la rubia le había caído muy bien aunque siguiese habiendo algo de tensión entre ambas.

-Hola, hola.- Gritó esta tirándose a los brazos de su hermana con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Relájate Lena.- Soltó entonces la morena mirando a Emma que se había quedado detrás.

-Hola, rubia.- Dijo entonces la pelirroja acercándose a Emma dándole dos besos cariñosamente.

-Siempre tan entusiasta. Hola.- Dijo Emma correspondiendo al gesto de la otra mujer con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo os ha ido el viaje?- Preguntó invitándolas a pasar en la casa.

-Largo.- Dijo entonces Regina cogiendo la mano de Emma para entrar juntas a la mansión que Emma observaba como un niño una juguetería el día de reyes.

-Mama llegará en un rato, ha ido a comprar unos pasteles para el postre.- Dijo Zelena mirando a Regina con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Emma que no entendía esas miradas entre las dos mujeres.

-Significa que mi madre quiere hacer una entrada triunfal cuando todos estemos cómodos y tranquilos.- Le explicó Regina con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Exacto.- Soltó Zelena.- Ve a saludar a papa, yo le enseño a Emma la casa.- Aseguró señalándole el despacho para que fuese a hablar con Henry.

-Vale, ten cuidado.- Eso último se lo dijo a Emma al oído para después darle un ligero beso en los labios evitando mancharla de pintalabios.

-¿Vamos?- Preguntó Zelena una vez que Regina se había marchado.

-Claro.- Contestó Emma intentando evitar su nerviosismo sin demasiado éxito.

Zelena le fue enseñando uno a uno todos los dormitorios de la casa, por fuera parecía grande pero ni la mitad de lo que era por dentro. Tras pasar una cantidad indebida de dormitorios de invitados llegaron a los que ocuparon Zelena y Regina cuando era pequeñas y luego al ser mayores.

-Este es el mío, el de Regina está al lado.- Dijo Zelena invitándola a entrar.- Nos conectábamos por esa puerta.- Soltó señalando una pequeña puerta que había entre un cuarto y otro.

-¡Guau!- Espetó Emma mirando a su alrededor

.- Cuando cumplió los 22 se pasó al otro dormitorio y yo un año después que ella pero madre nunca quiso quitarlos.- Aseguró la pelirroja.

-¿Brad Pitt? ¿En serio?- Soltó Emma junto con una carcajada al ver un poste a tamaño real del actor.

-Sí, está muy bueno.- Espetó Zelena como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Soy más de Scarlett Johansson.- Aseguró Emma ganándose una gran sonrisa por parte de la pelirroja.

-Cierto, fallo mío.- Dijo levantando sus manos cómicamente.

-¿Puedo ver el de Regina? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Quieres ver los poster que ella tenía?- Preguntó entonces Zelena con tono pícaro guiñándole un ojo.

-Puede ser.- Dijo al verse descubierta.

-Vamos.- Soltó Zelena tirando de su brazo para cruzar agachándose la puerta.

Emma entró detrás de la pelirroja y se quedó mirando a su alrededor, a diferencia de Zelena, Regina tenía un dormitorio mucho más sobrio. Sus pareces estaba decoradas con cuadros abstractos bastante bonitos y su escritorio estaba totalmente ordenado y una de sus pareces era una enorme estantería de cristal cargada de libros de todas las temáticas posibles, desde drama hasta poesía. Emma se quedó contemplando la enorme colección, sabía que a Regina le apasionaba leer pero no pensaba que era tanto y desde tan joven pues tenía una gran cantidad de obras juveniles en esa estantería.

-Sois tan distintas.- Dijo Emma en voz alta arrepintiéndose unos segundos después.- Lo sien…- Antes de poder terminar la frase Zelena se estaba riendo.

-No te disculpes, tienes razón.- Aseguró entonces la pelirroja sentándose en unos de los sillones que allí había.- Regina es la parte racional mientras que yo soy la pasional.- Afirmó mirando a Emma con una gran sonrisa en su cara.- Ella siempre piensa todo antes de hacerlo o de decirlo mientras que yo actuó sin pensar, somos una buena combinación si lo piensas bien.

-Dicho así suene bien.- Soltó Emma dejándose caer al lado de Zelena en el sofá.- Estoy de los nervios.- Afirmó sin poder ocultar más su estrés por la situación.

-No te preocupes, papa es genial y seguro que le caes genial además adora el futbol y según tengo entendido tú también. Háblale del tema y te lo meterás en el bolsillo.- Dijo Lena mirando a la mujer sentada a su lado.

-¿Y tú madre?- Preguntó Emma que era lo que más temía.

-Ella será más difícil de camelar pero supongo que sí eres tú misma tampoco lo tendrás difícil.- Aseguró la pelirroja.- Me caes bien, Emma. Me gustaría que pudieses formar parte de esta familia.- Dijo siendo totalmente sincera y dejando su tono de broma habitual.

-Me encantaría, además no tengo intención de dejarme ganar fácilmente. Esa hermana tuya ha conseguido lo único que no quería que me pasase.- Habló siendo sincera con alguien que no era su amigo Robin.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Zelena sin enterarse de nada.

-Enamorarme.- Soltó Emma como si fuese obvio.- No quería sentirme de esta manera, con ella me siento vulnerable y a la vez la persona más fuerte del mundo.- Aseguró la rubia.

-Sois unas cursis.- Espetó la pelirroja riendo fuertemente.

-Ya te enamoraras, Zelena. Entonces no dirás eso, te lo digo yo, que hace un tiempo pensaba igual que tú.- Dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro para levantarse del sillón.

-No creo.- Soltó levantándose ella también.- Vamos a presentarte al resto de la familia.

Emma acompañó a Zelena de nuevo escaleras abajo para encontrarse con Regina y Henry sentados cómodamente en el sofá riendo por alguna anécdota que había contado el hombre mayor a la morena.

La rubia estaba totalmente cortada y por un momento no supo qué hacer o decir haciendo que sus nervios aumentasen aún más si eso era posible. Regina salió entonces a su ayuda y se levantó para cogerla de la mano y que la acompañase.

-Papa esta es Emma, Emma este es Henry mi padre.- Los presentó con la máxima tranquilidad que consiguió.

-Encantada.- Dijo entonces Emma tendiéndole la mano al hombre que la cogió encantado.

-El gusto es mío.- Aseguró entonces él.- Sentaos, tendremos que hacer tiempo hasta que Cora vuelva.- Dijo él acomodándose en el sillón individual mientras que Emma y Regina se sentaban al lado de la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué no ha mandado a alguien a por los pasteles?- Preguntó entonces Regina que seguía manteniendo cogida la mano de la rubia.

-Ya la conoces.- Dijo el hombre quitándole importancia.- Regina me has dicho que te dedicas a la medicina.- Habló entonces Henry mirando a Emma.

-Así es.- Contestó Emma sin más.

-No se corte, Emma. Nunca nos hemos comido a nadie en esta familia.- Aseguró entonces Henry.

-Entiéndame, estoy conociendo a los padres de mi novia. Los nervios son normales.- Habló más rápido de lo que había pensado y se arrepintió un segundo después.- Lo siento.- Se disculpó rápidamente.

Henry soltó una fuerte carcajada y se quedó mirando fijamente a la rubia para después mirar a su hija que había liberado la tensión al ver a su padre reír de manera tan desenfadado. Emma miró a Regina a modo de disculpa pero esta le quitó importancia dándole más confianza a la mujer.

-¿A qué es genial?- Preguntó Zelena mirando a su padre.

-¡Zelena!- Le regañó entonces Regina.

-¿Por qué medicina, Emma?- Preguntó de nuevo Henry evitando la pelea entre sus hijas.

-Porque puedo ayudar a la gente.- Aseguró entonces Emma.- Es un trabajo gratificante muchas veces.- Dijo sin más la rubia.

-Me parece una noble causa.- Dijo él con una gran sonrisa en su cara.- No puedo preguntar como os conocisteis pues conozco muy bien la respuesta.- Bromeó entonces.

-Supongo que un millón de dólares es algo excesivo.- Siguió la broma Emma.- Pero debo reconocer que estoy agradecida. Si August no me hubiese invitado probablemente hoy no estaría aquí.

-¿Conoces a August?- Preguntó entonces Henry sorprendido.

-Claro, soy voluntaria en los orfanatos Mills.- Añadió ella algo más tranquila.

-Eso no lo sabía, es extraño que no te conociese pues yo iba mucho por allí antes de retirarme.- Dijo él mirando a la rubia.

-Llegué a la ciudad sólo hace unos meses, conocía la organización a través de un amigo y desde entonces estoy dentro.

-Claro, ahora lo entiendo. Yo llevo algunos años retirados, por suerte Regina se encarga mejor que yo de la empresa.- Dijo a modo de halago a su hija.

-Gracias, papa pero creó que tú tienes un don que nadie puede tener.- Contestó la morena modestamente.

-Tengo que decir que no me importaría que fuese algo menos adicta al trabajo.- Soltó Emma mirando cariñosamente a Regina lo que provoco una tierna sonrisa en la cara de hombre mayor.

-Supongo que deberás desengancharla.- Siguió él la broma.

-Buenas noches.- Se escuchó en la puerta haciendo que todos los allí presentes girasen la cabeza para ver a la elegante mujer con una gran bandeja en la mano.

-Hola, madre.- Dijo Regina levantándose para darle dos besos después de que Zelena hubiese cogido los pasteles.- Esta es Emma Swan, Emma ella es Cora mi madre.- Habló girándose hacía la rubia que llegó a su lado.

El buen ambiente que Henry había conseguido establecer se esfumo al aparecer Cora por la puerta, su seriedad hizo que los demás dejasen su buen ánimo para otro momento. Emma fue la que peor lo tomo, había perdido casi el color en las mejillas tras la presentación de la morena.

-Un placer.- Dijo Emma acercándose a Regina para buscar un poco de apoyo.

-Igualmente, Regina parece no tener más tema de conversación que usted- Contestó entonces Cora con su habitual tono duro.

-Supongo que es una buena noticia para mi.- Aseguró Emma viendo la sonrisa que había nacido en la cara de Henry por la segura respuesta que le había dado a su esposa.

-¿Pasamos a la mesa?- Preguntó entonces Cora evitando contestar.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios y opiniones.**


	15. Chapter 15

-¿Pasamos a la mesa?- Preguntó entonces Cora evitando contestar.

-Claro- Soltó Zelena para evitar la tensión que se había instaurado entre todos.

Los cinco pasaron a la mesa, Henry presidía la mesa a su derecha estaba Cora y a su izquierda Zelena, al lado de esta estaban Emma y Regina. La tensión era más que evidente, sobre todo por parte de Cora que a pesar de adorar a sus hijas tenía ciertas reticencias con lo que respecta a las parejas de estas.

-¿Cómo van las empresas, Regina?- Preguntó Henry intentando alejar un poco la presión.

-Muy bien, papa, te paso las cuentas todos los meses.- Contestó ella en tono de broma.

-Es cierto.- Dijo él con una gran sonrisa en su cara.- Dejemos la tensión para otro momento, por favor, no queremos asustar a Emma tan pronto.- Bromeó él mirando a la rubia que sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Tranquilo, señor Mills, no soy fácil de asustar.- Contestó ella.

-Henry por favor, señor Mills me hace parecer más viejo de lo que soy.- Bromeó de nuevo.

-Está bien, Henry.- Dijo ella mirando a Regina.

Nadie dijo nada más pues por suerte aparecieron varios empleados dejando los platos delante de cada uno de ellos. Emma se quedó boquiabierta, el plato era espectacular, se trataba de una lubina a la naranja que parecía apetitosa. Regina estaba acostumbrada a ese plato pues era el preferido de su madre y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que lo preparaba para una ocasión tan importante. Sabía que Cora no sería fácil de camelar pero ese pequeño gesto hizo que se sintiese más ligera, no sabía cómo acabaría la comida pero tenía todas las esperanzas puestas.

-Tiene una pinta exquisita.- Dijo Emma mirando a Cora que tan sólo asintió ligeramente.

-¿Pescado? ¿En serio?- Preguntó Zelena mirando su plato con un poco de asco.

-Eres insufrible.- Dijo entonces Cora.- Traedle otra cosa.- Les dijo a sus empleados que retiraron en ese momento el plato.

-¿No te gusta?- Preguntó Emma que estaba a su lado.

-No.- Contestó sin más pero mostrando una sonrisa inocente.

-Cuando era pequeña engañaba a Regina para que se comiese su parte.- Contó entonces Henry haciendo que Emma soltase una carcajada.

-No me engañaba.- Contestó Regina haciéndose la ofendida.

-Claro que lo hacía.- Aseguró entonces la pelirroja.- Era muy inocente a pesar de ser la mayor de las dos.

-El problema es que tú has sido demasiado espabilada siempre.- Habló Cora mirando a su hija dedicándole esa gran indirecta.

-Sois tan distintas.- Dijo Emma mirando a Zelena y después a Regina.

-Eso es cierto.- Dijo Henry.- A veces parecía que no eran hermanas pero luego te dabas cuenta de que se compenetraban perfectamente. Regina aportaba el lado racional y la sensatez mientras que Zelena era… bueno es la alocada y pasional.

-Supongo que me hubiese gustado tener algún hermano.- Habló más por instinto que otra cosa.

-¿Eres hija única?- Preguntó entonces Cora.

-Soy huérfana, realmente no sé si tengo hermanos pues ni siquiera conozco a mis padres.- Contestó Emma con toda sinceridad.

-No debe haber tenido una vida fácil.- Dijo entonces Henry mirando a la rubia.

-Todo lo que he vivido me ha hecho llegar hasta aquí así que ha merecido la pena.- Dijo cogiendo la mano de Regina sobre la mesa.

-¿No tiene familia?- Preguntó de nuevo Cora que parecía bastante contrariada por las palabras de la rubia.

-Biológica no.- Contestó sin más.

-¿Existe de otro tipo?- Preguntó sin entender las palabras de la rubia.

-Claro que existe y suele ser mejor que la otra.- Contestó algo ofendida por sus palabras.

-Ahora tienes a mi hermanita.- Dijo Zelena con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

-Zelena te tengo cierta estima así que podrías subir a esa categoría en breve.- Bromeó Emma dándole un golpe a Zelena en el brazo.

-Siempre tan graciosa.- Dijo mirando a su hermana haciendo una señal afirmativa a la morena.- Esta me cae genial.- Soltó entonces de nuevo.

Regina sonrió y apretó la mano de Emma antes de ponerse a disfrutar de la comida. A Zelena ya le había llevado otro plato por lo que todos empezaron a comer juntos.

-Esta delicioso.- Dijo Emma de nuevo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Cómo te gusta tanto comer?- Preguntó entonces Zelena que después de haberla conocido sabía algo de la rubia.

-No lo sé.- Contestó ella sintiéndose algo mal por ello.- Aunque creo que a ti tampoco es algo que te disguste.- Volvió a bromear la rubia señalando el plato de la pelirroja.

-Entonces supongo que disfrutará mucho de las comidas que prepara Regina.- Dijo Henry más alegre.

-Muchísimo, esta mujer es un sueño hecho realidad.- Soltó ella sin poder evitarlo, hablar de Regina provocaba que sus ojos brillasen y que una gran sonrisa naciese en su cara. – Aunque tengo que reconocer que yo también me manejo bien en la cocina.

-Es cierto, tengo que decir que me sorprendió mucho su talento culinario.- Dijo Zelena que había almorzado un fin de semana con ellas.

-Gracias aunque sabes que tú hermana tiene aún más talento que yo.- Aseguró Emma.

-No es necesario tanto halago.- Dijo entonces Cora algo molesta por la situación.- los halagos no son obligatorios.

-No son halagos, no es para nada mi estilo.- Soltó entonces Emma que se había ofendido un poco. – No intento agradar a nadie, es cierto que me gustaría poder tener una buena relación con ustedes…- Dijo entonces la rubia que miró a la morena a modo de disculpa.- sólo quiero dejar claro que no voy a dejar mi relación porque esta cena no salga como debe.- Soltó levantándose y disculpándose para ir al baño.

-¿Era necesario? Sólo estaba intentando entablar conversación. Cada vez que lo ha intentado tú has contestado con una grosería… ¡Gracias, madre!- Soltó Regina en modo irónico antes de salir detrás de ella.

Regina salió entonces hacía el baño, segundos después estaba en la puerta tocando pero sin que Emma abriese la puerta. Dentro del baño la rubia intentaba relajarse, cuando escuchó la voz de Regina no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayese por su mejilla. Sentía una gran impotencia al darse cuenta de que había fastidiado toda la cena.

-Emma, ábreme.- Decía Regina al otro lado de la puerta.- Por favor.- Volvió a pedir.

-Dame unos minutos, sólo necesito relajarme.- Pidió Emma con la voz rota provocando más preocupación en la morena.

-Sólo necesito verte, por favor.- Rogo Regina tocando a la puerta sutilmente.

Regina escuchó entonces como el pestillo se abría aunque la puerta seguía cerrada, después de coger una gran bocanada de aire la morena abrió la puerta entrando lentamente para encontrarse a Emma apoyada sobre el lavabo bastante alterada.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Emma antes de que Regina pudiese abrir la boca.

-No tienes que sentir nada.- Aseguró entonces la morena acercándose a ella poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

-Claro que sí, he fastidiado la cena y le he dado una imagen pésima a tus padres.- Susurró entonces en tono dolido.

-No lo has hecho, mi madre no es la mujer más amable de mundo y mucho menos cuando se trata de las parejas de sus hijas.- Aseguró entonces Regina abrazando por detrás a la rubia en señal de apoyo.

-Yo debería haber tenido más paciencia, pero he visto como me miraba cuando le he dicho que era huérfana, era una mirada de desaprobación…- Su voz se rompió en ese momento, no entendía porque pues ese tema nunca le había supuesto ningún problema.

-Mi madre es algo compleja pero no tienes que sentirte mal, nos vamos en seguida.- Dijo Regina dejando un beso en el cuello de Emma.

-No quiero eso, yo me marchó. Tú habla con ellos, discúlpate de mi parte.- Aseguró entonces Emma girándose para dejar un beso en los labios de Regina.- Nos veremos en mi casa, o donde tú me digas.- Aseguró entonces ella.

-Si tú te marchas es conmigo sino vamos a salir ahí y vamos a terminar de comer.- Dijo Regina abrazando a Emma con fuerza.

-No puedo hacerlo.- Soltó con la voz apagada.

-Claro que sí, tú no eres una mujer que se deje menospreciar por nadie. Además con tú actitud sólo has conseguido ganar el respeto de mi madre, pues sabe que tienes carácter y eso es importante para ella.- Aseguró Regina dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Dame unos minutos.- Pidió entonces Emma que quería relajarse antes de salir.

-Está bien.- Contestó Regina dejando un beso sobre la mejilla de la rubia.

Regina salió entonces del baño y se dirigió al comedor donde se encontraba su familia aún sentada alrededor de la mesa. La morena se quedó mirándolos unos segundos para después hablar.

-Nos marchamos.- Dijo Regina en tono seco mirando especialmente a su madre.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Zelena sorprendida.

-No voy a permitir que Emma se sienta incómoda.- Habló como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Déjame hablar con ella.- Pidió entonces Henry levantándose de la silla.

-No es necesario.- Soltó Regina más brusca de lo que le hubiese gustado.

-Por favor.- Dijo él mirando a su hija.

Regina tan solo asintió antes de ver a su padre salir de allí, Cora seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra. No quería reconocer que le dolía ver ese enfado en los ojos de su hija pero Emma no había sido la mujer que ella deseaba para Regina. La morena se sentó en la mesa y se quedó mirando a Zelena en completo silencio.

-Emma.- Dijo Henry desde la puerta del baño.

-Señor Mills.- Contestó ella saliendo rápidamente para hablar con él.- Siento mucho la escena, no era para nada mi intención.- Dijo entonces ella bajando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, puedes seguir llamándome Henry, entiendo que te hayas sentido ofendida por las palabras y la actitud de mi mujer, no se lo digas, pero es una mujer muy difícil.- Dijo provocando una sonrisa en Emma.

-No debería haber respondido así.- Volvió a decir Emma.- Seguramente la tensión que me provocaba el almuerzo a desembocado en eso.- Dijo la rubia.

-Emma, te voy a contar algo que no se si sabrás pero que quizás haga que entiendas la situación.- Explicó Henry dirigiendo a Emma hacía el despacho para poder hablar con ella a solas.- Regina ha sufrido mucho, Cora nunca aceptó a Elena, digamos que ahora tengo que darle la razón pues sus sospechas eran ciertas. Mi mujer siente pánico de que sus hijas sufran y mucho más que lo hagan por amor pues no nos engañemos es el dolor más duro que existe. Cora a espantando a casi todos los pretendientes de Zelena al igual que de Regina, tan sólo las personas que de verdad las quieren han aguantado su interrogatorio o como tú has hecho te has defendido.- Henry le tendió una copa de vino a la mujer que la escuchaba atentamente.- Elena simplemente huyó y consiguió alejar a Regina de nosotros, por eso Cora es así, tiene miedo de que su hija vuelva a sufrir y sobre todo de que la alejen de nosotros otra vez. Regina es una mujer de carácter pero cuando se enamora lo da todo.

-Lo entiendo pero no me podía quedar callada.- Dijo Emma ahora algo más calmada.

-No he dicho eso, realmente me caes bien. Aunque tengo que decirte que si Regina sufre a tu lado yo mismo cavaré el hoyo donde te enterrare.- Soltó en tono de broma el hombre provocando que Emma riese.

-Si se da ese caso yo le ayudaría a cavarlo.- Aseguró entonces la rubia.

-Pues entonces vamos a terminar de comer.- Dijo él levantándose de su silla y abriéndole la puerta para que saliese primero.

Emma y Henry aparecieron entonces en el salón, el silencio que había entre las tres era totalmente tenso e incómodo. Emma se colocó de nuevo al lado de Zelena y posó su mano sobre el muslo de Regina para tranquilizarla un poco. Henry se sentó también y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila a su hija.

-Quiero disculparme, he reaccionado de manera desproporcionada. Ojalá esto no haya dado una impresión equivocada.- Dijo Emma para después volver a comer con calma.

-Soy yo la que tiene que disculparse.- Habló entonces Cora sorprendiendo a todos los allí presentes, la mujer no acostumbraba a disculparse.- No debí juzgarla antes de conocerla.- Dijo Cora de nuevo.

-¿Empezamos de cero?- Preguntó entonces Zelena que no soportaba la tensión que había en la mesa.

-Por mi bien.- Dijo Emma al igual que Regina que simplemente asintió.

-Está bien.- Soltó Henry apoyado por Cora.

-Tienes la opción de presentarte de nuevo.- Espetó Zelena provocando una carcajada en los demás.

-Emma Swan, 29 años. Medico como profesión, voluntaria en los orfanatos Mills.- Dijo Emma obligada por la mirada de Zelena.

-Muy bien.- Dijo Zelena entonces.- Zelena Mills, 25 años. Estudiante de derecho y juerguista por naturaleza.- Soltó ella.

-Deja la broma Zelena.- Pidió entonces Cora.

-Vale, vale.- Dijo ella.

El resto de la comida pasó algo mas en calma, Regina y Henry parecían llevar la conversación centrándola sobre todo en las empresas y el trabajo lo que hizo que las demás estuviesen más tranquilas y con mucha menos tensión a pesar de todo lo que había pasado antes.

-¿Pasamos al postre?- Preguntó entonces Cora.

-Claro.- Dijeron Zelena y Regina a la vez.

-¿Por qué no lo tomamos en el salón?- Preguntó Henry.

-Vale.- Cora, Zelena y Henry se adelantaron dejando a solas a Regina y a Emma.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó entonces la morena.

-Sí, ahora sí. Tú padre es muy agradable.- Dijo entonces la rubia besando dulcemente los labios de la morena.

-Si no quieres que nos quedemos…- Estaba diciendo Regina antes de ser interrumpida por la rubia.

-Está bien, quiero estar aquí. Quiero que podamos venir los fines de semanas, que tus padres formen parte de tu… nuestra vida.- Se corrigió entonces Emma.

-Gracias.- Dijo Regina sin poder evitar que una lágrima cayese por su mejilla.

-No tienes que darlas, quiero que seas feliz y sé que para eso ellos tienen que formar parte de nuestra vida. Conseguiré ganármelos, seré la nuera ideal.- Bromeó para que Regina dejase de llorar.

-¿Puedes dejarnos solas?- Las interrumpió Cora provocando que las otras dos mujeres levantaran la cabeza.

 **Tengo que decir que este capítulo me ha resultado bastante difícil de escribir, no sé si os gustará como ha quedado pero a veces pasa, no sé si por la situación que tocaba escribir o por la falta de inspiración pero no quedo 100% satisfecha así que perdonadme espero que el próximo quede mejor…**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	16. Chapter 16

-¿Puedes dejarnos solas?- Las interrumpió Cora provocando que las otras dos mujeres levantaran la cabeza.

-No creo…- Iba a decir Regina con miedo a que Cora ofendiese a Emma.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo Emma dirigiéndole una sonrisa tranquila a su novia.- Déjanos hablar.- Le pidió ella también.

-Vale, iré al salón.- Contestó levantándose con algo de duda y miedo.

Cora se sentó en la silla que quedaba justo en frente de Emma y se quedó pensativa durante un largo tiempo o al menos eso le pareció a la rubia que había empezado a crujirse los dedos para liberar un poco de tensión aunque sin demasiado éxito.

-Señorita Swan…- Empezó a decir Cora.

-Emma, sólo Emma.- Dijo La rubia para relajarse un poco.

-¿Es cierto lo que has dicho?- Preguntó entonces Cora que había escuchado algo de la conversación que había tenido con su hija.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sin entender nada.

-He escuchado lo que le ha dicho a mi hija, lo decía en serio o sólo intentaba…- Antes de decirle nada Emma la interrumpió.

-Lo pienso realmente.- Aseguró Emma sin dejarla terminar.- Regina no deja de hablar de ustedes, sois una parte fundamental de su vida y sé que no quiero privarla de ello.

-Eso es…- Cora volvió a intentar hablar pero Emma la volvió a interrumpir.

-Es la verdad, no intento caerle mejor ni nada por el estilo. Sé que hace poco que nos conocemos pero sé que Regina es la persona que he estado esperando siempre, ella ha conseguido que mi vida vuelva a tener sentido, a parte de mi trabajo claro. Regina es la mujer que quiero en mi futuro, no sé si usted soñaba con tener la familia que tiene ahora pero le aseguro que yo sí, es decir, ¡Dios! Me estoy explicando fatal.- Decía Emma atacada de los nervios sin saber que más decir para poder explicarse.- La amo, sé que ella lo sabe porque me he encargado de demostrárselo desde el primer día que salimos pero entiendo su reticencia. Le prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para hacerla feliz, yo soy feliz viendo su sonrisa y sus ojos brillar, quiero que nuestros hijos convivan con sus abuelos…- Emma estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

-Pare, pare…- Dijo entonces Cora sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada.- Va demasiado rápido, Emma.- Añadió ahora más tranquila.- He entendido el mensaje, siento haberme portado tan mal con usted. Realmente no quiero que Regina sufra y tal vez soy yo la que la ha hecho sufrir por mi actitud, por ello quiero que empecemos de nuevo y que intentemos llevarnos bien.

-A su marido le prometí que si hacía sufrir a su hija le ayudaría a cavar el hueco donde me enterraría después de matarme, a usted se lo digo también.- Dijo Emma que se sentía cómoda como para bromear.

-No creo que sea necesario. Simplemente con su palabra me vale, no quiero que se lleve una impresión equivocada de mí, no soy la persona más fácil del mundo pero sólo deseo la felicidad de mis hijas y creo que Regina puede serlo con usted así que lo apoyo y le pido que la cuide, si no lo hace simplemente devuélvamela.- Dijo Cora mostrándose más humana que nunca.

-La voy a cuidar, Regina me ha hecho mejor personas y más feliz. Sería muy tonta si la dejo escapar.- Aseguró entonces Emma.

-¿Pasamos al comedor? –Preguntó entonces Cora que quería aliviar la tensión.

-Claro, seguro que Regina está a punto de entrar pensando que alguna de las dos asesinara a la otra.- Dijo Emma levantándose para seguir a Cora.

-A veces puede ser algo alarmista.- Bromeó Cora dejando a Emma totalmente estupefacta por el chiste.

Las dos llegaron juntas y sonriendo al salón donde estaban Henry, Zelena y Regina hablando tranquilamente aunque a la morena se la veía más tensa que a los demás. Al girar la cabeza y encontrarse con esa sonrisa en la cara de Emma toda esa tensión pareció desaparecer y nació una mirada de duda por no saber qué había pasado.

-¿Qué tal?- Preguntó Henry que se imaginaba lo que había sucedido.

-Muy bien, la señorita… Emma y yo hemos tenido una conversación interesante y esta todo más que arreglado, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Cora en tono amable.

-Así es.- Contestó Emma cogiendo las manos de Regina para después acomodarse en el sofá.- Me gustaría invitarlos a comer la semana que viene, como le he dicho no tengo familia biológica pero me gustaría presentarles a algunos amigos además de a la que considero mi madre, Regina la conoció hace unos días.- Dijo Emma convencida de sus palabas.

-Es cierto, Emma nunca me había hablado de ella pero la conocía hace unos días. Es una mujer muy agradable.- Aseguró Regina con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no hablas de ella?- Preguntó Zelena que se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de su hermana.

-No pasa nada, Regina.- Dijo Emma disculpando así a la pelirroja.- Digamos que mi pasado es doloroso y sólo lo recuerdo cuando merece la pena.- Aseguró mirando a Regina.- Mary Margaret ha sido como una madre para mí pero me aleje un poco de ella cuando empecé a viajar en misiones humanitarias, hasta hace unos meses no recuperé el contacto total con ella.- Explicó mirándolos a todos intermitenmente.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó Zelena al notar la seriedad que invadía a Emma.

-Tranquila, hay confianza.- Dijo Emma quitándole importancia.- Mary Margaret estará encantada de conoceros, estoy segura.

-Claro que sí.- Aseguró entonces Regina.

Regina en su momento se sintió bastante dolida al darse cuenta de que Emma le había ocultado una parte tan importante de su vida pero al conocer la historia sobre su pasado esa sensación desapareció al instante, es más la morena la incitó a que volviese a tener una buena relación con esa mujer que tanto la había protegido y querido.

Emma se había sentido completa al pedirle a la mujer mayor que se fuese vivir con ella durante un tiempo. La rubia estaba muy contenta por el apoyo que había recibido por parte de la morena.

-Nos encantaría.- Dijo Henry apoyado por su mujer.

-Sólo si nos dejas probar tu talento culinario.- Comentó Cora mirando a Emma.

-Eso está hecho. – Contestó Emma sonriendo por el cambio de actitud.

-¿Estoy invitada?- Preguntó en tono de broma Zelena.

-Tú no.- Soltó Regina entonces guiñándole un ojo a Emma.

-¿Cómo no iba a invitar a mi cuñada favorita?- Bromeó la rubia.

-Tú única cuñada.- Dijo entonces la pelirroja.

-Una cosa no excluye la otra.- Siguió con la broma Emma.

El resto de la velada pasó en calma. La conversación era totalmente ligera y suave, lo que todos los presentes agradecían. Cora las invitó a quedarse a dormir para que no tuviesen que coger el coche a esas horas de la noche, pues entre unas cosas y otras se había pasado casi todo el día juntos.

-Me encantaría aceptar la invitación pero mañana tengo guarda en el hospital.- Se disculpó entonces Emma.

-Otra vez será.- Dijo entonces Henry.

-¿Me puedo ir con vosotras?- Preguntó Zelena.- ¿Qué?- Volvió a preguntar al notar la mala cara que ponía su madre.

-¿Dónde vas?- Preguntó Cora más agriamente de lo que pensaba.

-He quedado con unos amigos, pensaba rechazar la invitación pero si ellas van a la ciudad…- Explicó en tono suave.

-Está bien, madre. La llevaremos nosotras y luego puede quedarse en mi casa.- Aseguró entonces Regina que se ganó un abrazo por parte de su hermana.

-Vale pero no hagas ninguna tontería.- Dijo entonces Henry dejando un beso en la frente de su hijas.

-Prometido.- Soltó entonces Zelena saliendo disparada a cambiarse de ropa.

El viaje fue bastante tranquilo, Zelena intentaba convencer a Emma para que se fuese de fiesta con ella mientras que Regina negaba categóricamente a que eso sucediese, no sólo porque sabía cómo se desmadraban esas fiestas sino porque Emma debía ir a trabajar al día siguiente. La rubia también había rechazado la oferta, a pesar de echar de menos esos años sabía que esa etapa de su vida le quedaba muy lejos. Ahora sólo deseaba irse a la casa de Regina o a la de suya, ponerse el pijama y pasar la noche con un buen vino y una agradable película abrazada a su morena.

-Lena, déjala tranquila.- Le regañó Regina cansada de la cantinela de su hermana.

-Tú lo que quieres es una noche de sexo salvaje con tu novia.- Espetó molesta por la regañina de la morena.

-¡Lena!- Le gritó Regina sin poder evitar enrojecerse y dar un leve frenazo. Emma por su parte simplemente soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-No creo que te interesen los detalles.- Dijo Emma que era igual de inmadura que la pelirroja.

-¡Emma!- Le regañó ahora ella.

-Cariño, tú hermana sólo quiere provocarte.- Aseguró entonces la rubia para que Regina se relajase.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- Preguntó Regina que no pudo dejar pasar el apelativo cariñoso.

-Cariño, Regina, que estas sorda.- Dijo entonces Lena rompiendo el momento entre las dos.

-Tenía que haberte dejado en casa.- Aseguró entonces Regina que estaba frustrada.

-No lo he pensado, me ha salido sólo.- Habló entonces Emma para evitar otra discusión entre las dos.- Me gusta mucho como suena, ¿Te molesta?- Preguntó mirando a la morena aunque esta se concentraba en la carretera.

Regina había sido la que había tomado menos alcohol, probablemente porque estaba bastante menos nerviosa que la rubia, así que a la hora de decidir quién conducía Regina fue la única opción. Emma iba a su lado mientras que Zelena se había colocado en la parte de atrás en el asiento central, iba totalmente asomada entre el hueco que quedaba de los dos asientos haciendo que Regina perdiese la poca paciencia que le quedaba y que Emma no parase de reír.

-No me molesta, me ha gustado.- Dijo entonces Regina colocando su manos sobre la de Emma.

-No hagáis manitas, sigo aquí delante.- Soltó Zelena.

-¿Estas borracha o algo?- Preguntó Regina otra vez.

-Claro que no, sí mama no me deja beber alcohol en casa.- Se quejó dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de sillón para descansar un poco.- ¿Queda mucho?- Preguntó al no saber donde estaban.

-Menos de media hora.- Contestó Emma.- ¿Dónde dormimos?- Preguntó algo más bajo aunque era casi imposible que Zelena no escuchase.

-En mi casa, tengo que esperar a esta sin vergüenza.- Contestó Regina alzando la voz aunque no era necesario.

-Tengo llaves.- Aseguró moviéndolas en la mano.

-Tengo que quitarte esa copia.- Dijo Regina más para ella misma que para las demás.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te encuentre en una posición comprometida?- Preguntó volviendo a reclinarse hacia delante y dándole un golpe a Emma en el brazo.

-Procura tocar antes de entrar.- Soltó entonces Emma provocando que Regina pusiese los ojos en blanco.

-Sois dos niñas.- Dijo sin querer prestarle más atención.

-¿Os va eso de hacerlo por todas las habitaciones?- Preguntó Zelena sin poder evitar la curiosidad además de que sabía que eso molestaría a su hermana. Zelena nunca se podría imaginar a la lógica y perfecta Regina desatada de esa manera.

-Oh, sí….- Dijo Emma pero fue interrumpida por la tos provocada de Regina.

-No le vas a contar mi vida sexual a mi hermana.- Sentenció entonces la morena.

-Sí que lo hará.- Aseguró la pelirroja riendo sonoramente.

-Emma… piensa muy bien lo que vas a contestar a eso.- la amenazó Regina.

-No te diré nada.- Soltó rápidamente provocando una carcajada en Zelena al darse cuenta de la amenaza.

-No me imagino a mi hermanita…-

-No termines esa frase si no quieres quedarte aquí.- Sentenció entonces Regina.

-Vale, vale. Lo siento.- Dijo Zelena.- Entonces… ¿Queda descartado que me lleve a algún ligue a casa?- Preguntó más en serio.

-Obviamente, no es a casa, es Mi casa.- Dijo Regina remarcando la palabra para que Zelena captase la idea.

-Entonces… Tú puedes tener tu noche de follar sin parar y yo tengo que conformarme con las migajas, estas siendo muy injusta.- Añadió pero vio por el espejo la mirada de su hermana y se dio cuenta de que ya se había puesto seria de verdad.

-Nosotras no follamos, hacemos el amor.- Dijo en tono cómico la rubia que había estado algo callada pero que no pudo morderse la lengua en ese momento.

-Eres irritante e insufrible, no sé cómo te aguanto.- Soltó Regina totalmente en broma pues estaba perdidamente enamorada de la rubia.

-Por eso, cariño, sólo por eso.- Dijo en tono picante.

-Hemos llegado, bajaros las dos antes de que os tire del coche en marcha. No os soporto.- Aseguró bajándose del coche para dejarlas atrás.

-Pásalo bien y ten cuidado.- Se despidió Emma de la pelirroja.

-Gracias e igualmente.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

-Creo que hoy estaré castigada por todo lo que he dicho en el coche.- Dijo Emma llamando al ascensor al que Regina se había subido unos segundos antes.

-No creo, seguro que tienes muchos recursos.- Soltó Zelena antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	17. Chapter 17

-¡Regina!- La llamó Emma una vez dentro de la casa.- Amor.- Volvió a decir dirigiéndose al dormitorio.- ¿Por qué no me contestas?- Preguntó Emma viendo a la morena quitarse el vestido sin decir una palabra.- ¿Estas molesta?- Preguntó de nuevo obteniendo la misma respuesta.- Sí no me hablas no podré saber qué te pasa.- Aseguró entonces Emma sentándose en la cama para empezar a desvestirse.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó entonces Regina algo enfadada.

-Venga, no lo tomes en serio. Simplemente me llevo bien con mi cuñada, deberías alegrarte.- Dijo Emma levantándose para ayudar a Regina con la cremallera.

-Me voy a la cama. – Soltó alejándose de la rubia para cambiarse de ropa e irse a la cama.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?- Preguntó Emma con la voz más tranquila que pudo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó entonces Regina algo más tranquila de lo que estaba unos segundos antes.

-Nunca me iría a dormir contigo estando enfadada.- Contestó entonces la rubia.- hay dos opciones…- Murmuró- O nos arreglamos y hacemos el amor o me marcho a dormir a mi casa y hablamos mañana más tranquilamente.- Explicó la rubia deseando enormemente que la morena eligiese la primera opción.

-¿Es un ultimátum?- Preguntó entonces Regina que intentó ofenderse pero no puedo.

-No lo es, simplemente no voy a acostarme en esa cama para darte la espalda.- Dijo entonces Emma pero al ver que Regina no contestaba siguió hablando.- Yo sólo me acostaré a tu lado para abrazarte.

Regina se metió bajo las sábanas ante la atenta mirada de Emma que tras verla acomodarse se giro para salir del dormitorio en dirección a su casa. Regina no podía negar que sentía su corazón hincharse de felicidad al escuchar a la rubia hablar así.

-Entonces hazlo.- Pidió Regina antes de que saliese por la puerta de su dormitorio.

Emma sonrió ligeramente dándose la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el vestidor y sacar uno de los pijamas que había dejado allí unos días antes. Después de haberse cambiado de ropa se metió en su lado de la cama y abrazó a la morena por la espalda para después darle un beso suave en el cuello.

-Te quiero.- Murmuró entonces Regina entrelazando sus dedos con los de la rubia.

-Te amo, descasa.- Contestó Emma cerrando los ojos para dejarse envolver por la tranquilidad y el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la morena.

Las dos se durmieron abrazadas, a pesar de las discusiones que habían tenido siempre acababan igual. Emma se había propuesto no dormir peleada con la morena y hasta el momento le había ido bien pues Regina siempre acababa cediendo y durmiendo juntas.

El sonido proveniente del salón despertó a Emma cosa que la sorprendió pues Regina tenía el sueño mucho más ligero que ella y seguía completamente dormida. Emma se levantó de la cama perezosamente y se dirigió hacia la zona donde escuchó el ruido, una vez allí se encontró con Zelena intentando levantarse del suelo después de haberse caído al intentar quitarse los tacones.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Emma desperezándose y encendiendo una lámpara para ver.

-Hola, cuñadita.- Contestó Zelena empalagosamente.

-¿Estas borracha?- Preguntó la rubia acercándose a ella para ayudarla y que dejase de hacer tanto ruido.

-Sólo un poco.- Murmuró haciendo una señal con los dedos para después desequilibrarse.

-será mejor que tu hermana no te vea así.- Aseguró entonces Emma dirigiéndola hacía el dormitorio de invitados.

-¿Quieres otra copa?- Preguntó mientras intentaba girándose en brazos de la rubia para irse de nuevo a la cocina.

-Claro que no.- Dijo Emma haciendo fuerzas para que no se moviese.

Emma cogió en peso a la pelirroja y la llevó hasta el dormitorio para después dejarla caer sobre la cama y quitarle los zapatos. Zelena se removió pero se quedó dormida aún vestida. Emma simplemente tapo a su cuñada y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con la morena en la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó entonces Regina.

-Tú hermana ha llegado.- Contestó con simpleza.

-Estaba borracha… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó después de unos segundos de pensarlo.

-Ligeramente, pero es joven.- Dijo entonces Emma acercándose a Regina y abrazándola.- Vamos a la cama, mañana le echas la bronca.- Habló entonces aún adormilada.

-Venga, estoy cansada.- Aseguró entonces Regina también adormilada.

Regina se metió debajo de las sábanas mientras que Emma se acomodaba también pero abrazada completamente al cálido cuerpo de la morena. Las dos cayeron en un profundo sueño tan sólo unos segundos. Fueron despertadas por el irritante sonido del despertador que Emma había puesto para no quedarse dormida y poder ir a trabajar.

-Lo siento.- Murmuró apagando el aparato y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia.- Vuelvo para merendar, no te levantes.- Añadió para después salir de la cama a duras penas.

-Te quiero.- Susurró Regina sin abrir los ojos.

-Yo más.- Contestó Emma metiéndose en el vestidor para sacar algo de ropa que ponerse.

Dos horas después de que Emma se levantase la luz del sol empezó a filtrarse por la ventana a pesar de estar cerrada haciendo que Regina se removiese en la cama y acabase levantándose unos segundos después al darse cuenta de que no sería capaz de volver a dormir.

Regina se vistió y comenzó a prepararse el desayuno, como Emma iba a trabajar ella también aprovecharía la mañana para ir a la empresa que la tenía algo más descuidada que de costumbre, a pesar de ser domingo pensar en hacer otra cosa no le parecía buena idea.

-¡Gina!- Espetó Zelena detrás de ella con la voz ronca y un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¡Mierda, Lena!- Gritó Regina sobresaltándose, había olvidado completamente que su hermana estaba en la casa.

-Por el amor de dios, no grites, me va a explotar la cabeza.- Murmuró dejándose caer en la silla.

-No tenías que haber bebido tanto.- Sentenció sirviendo otra taza de café más que tendió a su hermana.- En el botiquín debe haber algo para que te tomes.- Añadió mirando como Zelena se levantaba con resignación.

Regina terminó su desayuno y añadió un par de tostadas más para su hermana a la que había notado rara, sus ojos nunca se apagaban por muy enferma que estuviese. La morena se preocupaba por su hermana, además de que la conocía tan bien que no podría mentirle.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó Regina viendo a Zelena volver a la cocina.

-Nada, me pasé con el alcohol.- Contestó entonces la pelirroja.

-Lena…- Murmuró con resignación la morena que sabía que le estaba mintiendo descaradamente.

-Mi novio me ha dejado.- Contestó con resignación.

-¿Novio? ¿Desde cuándo…?- Antes de poder contestar Zelena la interrumpió.

-Desde hace unas semanas, no te he dicho nada porque quería ver cómo iba.- Explicó Zelena comiendo un poco.

-¿Quién es? ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó entonces Regina que había dejado su desayuno al lado para centrarse en su hermana.

-Es un compañero de la facultad, un capullo en realidad.- añadió soltando una carcajada algo más amarga de lo que le hubiese gustado.- No quería hacerme ilusiones pues siempre pasa igual.- Dijo para después volver a comer sin mirar a su hermana.

-¿Por qué lo habéis dejado?- Preguntó entonces Regina que sabía lo que su hermana podía estar sintiendo en esos momentos.

-No lo sé, simplemente no se presentó hoy a la fiesta y luego simplemente me mando un mensaje diciéndome que habíamos terminado.- Contó la pelirroja más tranquila de lo que realmente estaba.

-¡Qué gilipollas!- Espetó Regina provocando una gran sonrisa en su hermana.- Vámonos de tiendas, tenía pensado pasar la mañana trabajando pero creo que mi hermana necesita desestresarse comprando. Te adelantaré un mes de sueldo.- Bromeó Regina levantándose para abrazar a su hermana y dejarle un beso en la cabeza.- Ese tipo no te merece, pequeña.- Añadió después de darle otro beso.

-Gracias, Gina.- Dijo entonces Zelena.- Realmente no creo que sintiese nada más que atracción por él pero me fastidio el modo en que terminó conmigo.- Añadió respondiendo al abrazo de su hermana.- A la mierda, vámonos de compras.

-Así se habla.- Dijo Regina soltándola.- Terminemos de desayunar.

-¿Y Emma?- Preguntó al darse cuenta que no la había visto.

-Tenía turno en el hospital, no vendrá hasta la tarde así que podemos comer fuera también.- Dijo Regina mirando a su hermana para animarla a comer algo más.

-Perfecto.- Aseguró entonces Zelena comiendo un poco.

Las dos terminaron de desayunar y después de cambiarse de ropa salieron de la casa de Regina hacía las tiendas a las que solían ir habitualmente, aunque hacía bastante tiempo que no iban a comprar juntas. Normalmente solían hacerlo cuando alguna de las dos tenía un mal día o pasaba por un mal momento, se paseaban de tienda en tienda probándose todo tipo de ropa y complementos mientras la otra esperaba. Solían volver a casa con las manos llenas de bolsas y una cantidad de ropa desproporcionada.

-¿Entramos aquí?- Preguntó Zelena señalando una tienda que no habían visto nunca.

-Claro.- Dijo Regina entrando delante de su hermana.

Zelena eligió varios modelos mientras que Regina tan sólo miraba a su hermana y le daba su opinión sobre todo lo que se probaba.

-Ese me encanta.- Le dijo refiriéndose al vestido con el que había salido del probador.

-Me lo llevo.- Sentenció volviendo a entrar.

-Me parece bien, puedes ponértelo para la cena con Mary Margaret.- Dijo Regina mirando hacía el probador cerrado.

-Se me olvido preguntarte… ¿Qué tal te fue con ella?- Preguntó entonces Zelena.

-Es una mujer muy agradable, realmente quiere a Emma es una lástima que estuviesen distanciadas tanto tiempo.- Añadió Regina negando con la cabeza para que Zelena no se quedase con ese conjunto.

-¿Por qué no te lo contó antes?- Preguntó de nuevo la pelirroja que no podía evitar su curiosidad.

-Su pasado es doloroso pero poco a poco se ha abierto a mí y aunque al principio me enfadé bastante porque me lo ocultara eso quedó atrás.- Confesó Regina.- Ese me gusta.- Dijo después.

-Emma te quiere, se le nota en la mirada.- Dijo Zelena.- Además, hermanita, te has buscado a una tía muy sexy.- Añadió con una sonrisa socarrona que Regina no pudo ver.

-¿Zelena?- Dijo en tono cansado pero con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, además esta sí me cae bien. No te pegan las novias estiradas que te habías echado hasta el momento.- Dijo Zelena muy segura saliendo del probador ya con su ropa y en el brazo todo lo que se iba a llevar.

-Sólo dices eso porque ella te cae bien y las demás no.- Aseguró entonces Regina con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que no, es cierto que es genial pero ella te aporta cosas que las demás no.- Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la caja para pagar.

-¿Qué es eso que me aporta?- Preguntó con curiosidad pero la pelirroja no contestó centrada en pagar la cuenta.

-Gracias.- Le dijo a la dependienta que la había atendido tan amablemente.- Sonrisas.- Dijo después dejando a su hermana sin entender nada.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó entonces Regina siguiendo rápidamente a la pelirroja para que le explicase.

-Te aporta sonrisas.- Dijo entonces Zelena.

-Eso lo hacían las demás también.- Contestó ella más para rebatir a su hermana que otra cosa, pero vio como esta alzaba la ceja.- Vale, tal vez no como Emma.- Reconoció la morena que tenía que darle la razón a su hermana.

-Además hace que no trabajes tanto, que disfrutes de la vida, que sonrías a cada momento, que tengas ganas de vivir.- Añadió ahora andando al lado de su hermana.- Desde que te divorciaste sólo te habías centrando en tu perro.- Soltó en tono de broma.

-Tengo que ir a recogerlo después de comer.- Dijo en voz alta al recordarlo.

-¿Dónde lo tienes?- Preguntó entonces Zelena que no se había fijado en que él no estaba en la casa.

-En el veterinario, lo he tenido que dejar ingresado pero no es nada grave.- Añadió entonces la morena.

-Iremos después.- Dijo Zelena.- Ahora entremos ahí.- Dijo señalando una tienda de lencería.

-Como quieras.- Contestó entonces Regina que debía ceder pues su hermana mandaba ese día.

Zelena estaba emocionada y había cargado los brazos de Regina con una gran cantidad de conjuntos y picardías que había ido viendo en las perchas. La morena sólo sonreía y seguía a su hermana hacía donde ella iba sin prestarle demasiada atención a nada.

-Estos no son de tu talla.- Dijo Regina al darse cuenta de lo que su hermana acababa de coger.

-Claro que no, ninguno de ellos. Son para ti.- Contestó guiñándole un ojo pícaramente a la morena.

-De eso nada, eres tú la que venías a comprarte ropa. Yo simplemente he venido a acompañarte. – Dijo Regina que estaba a punto de dejar todas las cosas sobre una silla que allí había.

-No, no, no.- Espetó Zelena empujando a su hermana dentro de uno de los probadores.- Quiero que te compres un par de ellos o tres, así puedes sorprender a Emma esta noche.- Dijo en tono pícaro.

-No tengo intención de sorprender a nadie, Lena. Ahora déjame salir de aquí y pruébate tú lo que quieras.- Sentenció Regina empujándola para poder salir pero sin demasiada fuerza.

-Qué no, tú imagínate la cara de tu novia cuando te vea con uno de estos.- Dijo entonces Zelena poniéndose uno de los conjuntos junto con una pose bastante sexy.

-Eres… eres…- Regina no quiso terminar la frase así que simplemente se metió en el probador acompañada de su hermana.

Tras más de media hora probándose cosas Regina tuvo que acceder a comprarse un par de prendas para relajar un poco a su hermana, aunque la morena tuvo que reconocer que se las llevo con gusto pues le quedaban de maravilla y sabía que Emma se quedaría alucinada cuando la viese con ellas.

 **Al igual que con las otras historias me he propuesto actualizar una vez por semana. Sé que no es tan continuo como solía hacerlo pero de momento no puedo hacerlo más seguido. Gracias por los comentarios.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	18. Chapter 18

- **Hola, guapa. ¿Qué tal?-** Preguntó Emma al otro lado de la línea.

- **Bien, me he venido de compras con Zelena que estaba un poco de bajón.-** Le contestó Regina que no pudo ocultar la sonrisa al ver la llamada de la rubia a la hora de comer.- **¿Qué tal tú?**

 **-Yo muy bien, he tenido una mañana bastante tranquila y ahora he salido a comer algo.-** Contestó con su tono más agradable.

- **¿A qué hora vuelves?-** Preguntó Regina que miraba como su hermana ponía los ojos en blanco mientras repetía la palabra cursis en voz baja.

- **A eso de las cinco estoy allí, primero paso por mi casa a ducharme.-** Dijo la rubia dando un bocado a su bocadillo.

- **Puedes venir a ducharte en mi casa.-** Murmuró Regina intentando que Zelena no la escuchase pero sin éxito.

- **¿Te incluyes en la invitación?-** Preguntó en tono coqueto la rubia.

- **Tal vez sí.-** Contestó Regina bebiendo un poco de vino que le acababan de servir.

- **Entonces nos vemos esta tarde.-** Dijo Emma en tono pícaro deseando que llegase la hora de terminar de trabajar.

- **Claro, primero pasaré a por Bob pero a las cinco estoy allí.**

 **-Te quiero, nos vemos más tarde.-** Dijo Emma con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- **Yo también.-** Contestó Regina colgando el teléfono.

-Cursis.- Dijo Zelena ahora en voz alta mirando a Regina.

-Tonta.- Contestó Regina.- Gracias.- Le dijo al camarero que le había servido su plato.

-Me iré para casa después de comer.- Dijo Zelena cuando el hombre se había alejado de la mesa.

-No molestas, Zelena. Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras.- Aseguró Regina.

-Lo sé, pero tengo que preparar algunas cosas para mañana la universidad además de que mama debe estar echando chispas por estar todo el día fuera.- Dijo Zelena y Regina no pudo más que darle la razón. Cora había llamado más de cinco veces a cada una de sus hijas antes de que se despertasen y no había parado hasta hacía una hora cuando la habían llamado.

-Mama sólo quiere lo mejor para nosotras.- Dijo entonces Regina.

-Venga, ayer no pensabas eso.- Soltó en tono de broma la pelirroja.- Ayer casi la matas…

-Estaba molesta pero al final le sirvió para arreglar cosas y que todo fuese como debería.- Aseguró entonces Regina comiendo un poco más.

-¿Cómo debería? Salió mejor que eso. Mama no sólo acepta a Emma sino que casi se lleva bien con ella.- Dijo entonces la pelirroja comiendo también.

El resto de la comida pasó tranquila, Regina estaba poniendo al día a Zelena sobre la empresa y su trabajo. La pelirroja no estaba muy interesada en la empresa pero sabía que debía empezar a trabajar un poco.

-Ya me voy, Gina.- Dijo entonces Zelena levantándose de la mesa después de haber tomado el postre y el café.

-Vale, avísame cuando llegues.- Habló entonces Regina levantándose también.- nos vemos mañana en la oficina.

-Gracias por la comida.- Habló entonces la pelirroja pidiendo un taxi.

Regina se marchó directamente hacía el veterinario para poder recoger a Bob y después pasar por la pastelería favorita de Emma para comprarle uno de esos pasteles que tanto adoraba comer después de una jornada intensa de trabajo. Esa rutina se había instaurado entre ambas desde que Emma había pasado esos días tan malos en el hospital.

Emma había llegado a las cinco en punto a la casa de Regina, hacía unos días que habían intercambiado las llaves para no tener que esperar a la otra en la calle. Regina le había mandado un mensaje para avisarla de que llegaría unos minutos tarde debido a que el alta de Bob se había retrasado.

Al llegar a la casa dejó los cafés que había comprado en la cocina y se dirigió a la ducha para cambiarse de ropa y esperar a la morena. Antes de salir de la ducha escuchó los ladridos contentos de Bob en el pasillo lo que hizo que una sonrisa naciese en sus labios.

-¿Emma?- Preguntó Regina llamándola desde su dormitorio.

-En la ducha.- Gritó para que la escuchase por encima de la música.

-Tengo la merienda lista.- Dijo Regina cambiándose ella también para estar cómoda.

-Yo traje el café, ya salgo.- Gritó entonces Emma apagando el agua.

-No hay prisa, voy a calentar los cafés y pongo una película.- Dijo Regina ya con su cómodo pijama puesto.

Emma salió de la ducha también con uno de sus pijamas puestos mientras que Regina estaba en la cocina poniéndolo todo en la bandeja. La rubia se encontró con una alegre Bob mirando y siguiéndola hacía donde iba.

-Hola, pequeño.- Dijo agachándose para poder acariciarlo.- ¿Ya estas bueno?- Preguntó levantándose para ir a donde estaba la morena.- Hola.- Murmuró pasando sus brazos por las caderas de Regina para pegarse a ella y darle un beso en el cuello.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó notando el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la rubia al lado del suyo.

-Ahora bien, la tarde se complicó un poco pero por suerte se solucionó rápido.- Le contó brevemente para después girarla en sus brazos y poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Me alegro.- Murmuró Regina dejando que sus labios se pegase a los de la rubia.- ¿Vamos a la sala?- Preguntó la morena en tono suave.

-¿Podemos ir al dormitorio?- Preguntó Emma.- Estoy cansada y en la cama estoy mejor.- Dijo entonces la rubia para explicarse.

-Vamos.- Dijo Regina cogiendo la bandeja.

-Voy a darle una chuche a este pequeño.- Dijo Emma mirando como Regina sonreía y se dirigía al dormitorio.- Toma, amigo.-Le dijo al perro que lo cogió con gusto para después seguirla hacía el dormitorio.

-¿Qué quieres ver?- Preguntó señalando la televisión que había sacado de detrás de la estantería y que se encontraba enfrente de su cama.

-Lo que tú quieras, tú mandas.- Dijo entonces Emma dejándose caer en la cama poniendo después una manta para que el perro se pudiese subir en ella.- Arriba.- Le dijo y este obedeció.

-¿V de Vendetta?- Preguntó Regina señalando la película.

-Me parece bien.- Murmuró la rubia poniendo los cojines a su espalda para estar más cómoda.

Regina puso la película y cerró las cortinas para que no se viesen los brillos sobre la pantalla para después colocarse al lado de rubia que estaba cómoda. Esa rutina era la que ambas deseaban al acabar el día.

Llegamos a pensar que la monotonía acaba con las relaciones y que acaba cansando a las personas pero para ellas era un momento de relajación en sus cansadas y ajetreadas vidas, no por eso dejaban de lado las sorpresas y las actividades imprevistas que salían de su rutina, simplemente apreciaban tener la calma de tumbarse juntas, con algo de comer, una buena película y sobre todo con la compañía pues esa era la base para que todo fuese único y especial.

-¿Qué te dijo la veterinaria?- Preguntó Emma cogiendo un trozo de pastel para llevárselo a la boca.

-Está mucho mejor, simplemente hay que evitar que coma demasiado.- Dijo entonces Regina mirando a Bob totalmente relajado delante de ellas.

-Me alegro, no sé qué haría si le pasase algo a este pequeño.- Habló y noto como él se giraba para mirar a la rubia sabiendo que hablaba de él.

-Por suerte está bien.- Murmuró Regina dándole un beso a Emma en la comisura de los labios para limpiar un poco de chocolate que allí tenía.

-Gracias por todo esto.- Dijo señalando la bandeja que tenían delante.

-No tienes que darlas.- Habló entonces Regina cogiendo su café.

-¿Qué tal esta tu hermana?- Preguntó Emma que no estaba prestando demasiada atención a la película.

-Ha terminado con el chico con el que estaba saliendo.- Contestó y vio que Emma giraba la cabeza para mirarla sin entender nada.

-¿Estaba saliendo con alguien?- Preguntó Emma.

-Eso mismo le he preguntado yo, al parecer no era nada serio pero el tipo se porto bastante mal con ella. Se fue mucho mejor de todas maneras mañana en la oficina veré que tal sigue.- Dijo Regina cogiendo un bocado del pastel que Emma tenía en la mano.

-Me alegro de que esté bien, de todas maneras hablaré con ella mañana.- Dijo Emma dándole un beso en los labios a la morena.

-¿Qué turno tienes mañana?- Preguntó entonces Regina.

-Desde las 9 a las 3, luego tengo que pasar por los orfanatos para ver a algunos niños.- Explicó Emma mirando a Bob jugar con los flecos de la manta.

-¿Cenamos juntas?- Preguntó entonces Regina que no podía pasar un día sin ver a su novia.

-Claro, llevo semanas durmiendo aquí. No hace falta que lo preguntes.- Murmuró entonces Emma con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Emma…- Murmuró Regina poniendo la película en pausa haciendo que Emma la mirase a la cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó Emma preocupada por el silencio de la morena.

-Nada, tranquila.- Dijo entonces Regina más tranquila para armarse de valor.- He estado pensado y creo que… creo que deberíamos…- Regina no terminaba la frase y eso ponía de los nervios a Emma.

-¿Qué deberíamos?- Preguntó entonces Emma alterada por el silencio de la morena.

-¿Te quieres venir a vivir conmigo?- Le preguntó rápidamente para no arrepentirse de decirlo unos minutos después.

Emma se quedó con la boca abierta, había pensando pedírselo varias veces pero nunca se había animado a hacerlo, en cambio era la morena la que había tenido la valentía de decírselo.

-¿Emma?- Le preguntó la morena con miedo a que se negase o a que la hubiese presionado demasiado.

-Perdona… me he quedado pensando.- Dijo disculpándose pero naciendo una sonrisa en sus labios.- Claro que quiero, es decir, yo iba a pedírtelo pero quería esperar un poco, no quería agobiarte pero claro que quiero.- Dijo alejando la bandeja para poder abrazar a la morena dejando muchos besos en sus mejillas y su frente.

-¿Cómo te gustaría hacerlo? –Preguntó Regina una vez que se había separado de los labios de la rubia para poder tomar aire.

-Me gustaría que mirásemos una casa, una nueva casa juntas.- Dijo Emma con la voz emocionada.- ¿Te parece? Es decir… ¿Qué esperas tú?- Preguntó nerviosa pues no sabía lo que la morena quería hacer.

-Creo que es una buena idea, así podemos construir algo de cero.- Dijo entonces Regina girando para quedar sobre la rubia haciendo que Bob se asustase.

-Has asustado al niño.- Soltó Emma después de una gran carcajada.

-Lo siento, Bob.- Dijo mirando al perro que sin poder evitarlo saltó sobre ellas provocando carcajadas.

Los tres jugaron y se rieron mientras se hacían cosquillas, Emma adoraba esos momentos mientras que Regina estaba igual. Sus corazones latían rápidamente.

-Necesito un respiro.- Murmuró Regina con la respiración descompensada.

-Bob.- Le dijo firmemente Emma y el perro volvió a tumbarse en su manta.

-Podemos empezar a mirar casas cuando quieras.- Dijo Regina volviendo a poner la película.

-Durante la semana escasamente tenemos tiempo para descansar, dejémoslo para el fin de semana.- Pidió Emma acostándose cómodamente mientras miraba la televisión.

-Me parece bien, aunque tenemos una comida pendiente con Mary y mis padres.- Dijo Regina acostándose sobre el pecho de la rubia.

-Este fin de semana me toca librar, tendremos tiempo para todo.- Aseguró entonces Emma abrazando a la morena y pegándola contra ella. – Tú puedes tomártelo libre también…- Murmuró dejando un beso sobre los labios de la morena con cariño.

-Llevo un mes sin trabajar los fines de semanas.- Bromeó entonces Regina.

-Eso es porque deseas quedarte aquí, en casa, esperando a que yo llegue para pasar la tarde así, abrazadas.- Dijo Emma en todo suave y coqueto lo que hizo que Regina sonriera tontamente.

-Me estoy convirtiendo en una blanda.- Soltó entonces Regina dejando un beso sobre el cuello descubierto de la morena.

-Eso no me lo creeré ni aunque lo vea.- Aseguró entonces Emma.- Ahora vamos a ver la película.

Regina no contestó simplemente se acomodó un poco mejor para poder ver la televisión mientras que Emma la acariciaba lentamente. Las dos se relajaron notablemente, Regina no prestaba atención a la televisión pues estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos mientras que Emma se quedó profundamente dormida sin darse cuenta.

Después de llegar tan tarde la noche anterior y levantarse tan temprano su cansancio se hizo notar. Regina no se molestaba, sabía que la rubia estaba agotada por lo que simplemente la dejó dormir hasta que la película termino.

-Vamos, Bob. Dejemos a Emma dormir un poco más.- Le dijo al perro para que la acompañase hasta hacía la cocina.

Regina se metió en la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena mientras que Emma descansaba un poco. Desde que había empezado a salir con la rubia había retomado ese hobby que tanto adoraba y que había abandonado a favor de su trabajo, realmente porque eso conseguía despejarla mucho más que cocinar.

Estaba totalmente concentrada en preparar esa receta de berenjenas rellenas que acababa de sacar de un libro que tenía guardado desde hacía un tiempo. Estaba tan centrada en lo que hacía que nos escuchó a Emma entrar en la cocina algo adormilada.

-¡Qué bien huele!- Espetó la rubia con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestro comentarios.**


	19. Chapter 19

-¡Qué bien huele!- Espetó la rubia con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Estoy preparando la cena.- Dijo entonces Regina girándose para mirar a la rubia.

-¿Te ayudo?- Preguntó la rubia llegando a su lado para después darle un beso en sus labios.

-Esta todo casi listo.- Aseguró Regina devolviendo el beso.

-¿Queda tarta?- Preguntó Emma golosamente.

-Queda un poco, está en el frigorífico.- Aseguró entonces Regina mirando a la golosa de su novia correr hacía allí para después coger un trozo y llevárselo a la boca.

-Eres una glotona.- Espetó Regina centrándose en terminar la cena.

-Culpable.- Aceptó Emma- Mi móvil.- Gritó antes de salir corriendo de la cocina para cogerlo.

Regina terminó de preparar la cena mientras que la rubia atendía a la llamada en el salón donde se encontraba su maletín con el móvil dentro. Regina aprovechó también para darle algo de comer a Bob que estaba tranquilamente acostado sobre una de las camas que tenía en la casa.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Regina al ver la cara descompuesta con la que entraba Emma a la cocina.- Cariño.- Añadió preocupada la mujer acercándose a la rubia.

Emma dejó que una lágrima cayese de sus mejillas y que corriese por su cara, Regina se lanzó a sus brazos muy preocupada por la reacción y la mirada que tenía su novia.

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó separándose y cogiendo a Emma de las mejillas para que la mirase.- ¿Quién te ha llamado?- Preguntó de nuevo Regina ahora más nerviosa.

-Era el hospital.- Habló una vez que estaba algo más tranquila.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó al ver que su novia no iba a decir nada más.- ¡Emma! Por favor.- a pesar del tono duro que había usado al pronunciar su nombre lo suavizó después dándose cuenta de la situación.

-¿Te acuerdas de Lily?- Preguntó Emma y vio como Regina solo asentía.- Ha muerto en un accidente de tráfico, al parecer tenía una tarjeta con mi nombre en su cartera, supongo que de la última vez que nos vimos en el hospital hace ya casi cuatro años.- Habló entonces la rubia.

-¿Vamos al hospital?- Preguntó Regina sin saber qué hacer, Emma ya le había contando algo sobre ella pero no había querido darle demasiados detalles debido a lo doloroso que era recordarla.

-No sé…- Dijo Emma sin poder evitar seguir llorando.

-Cariño, estarás más tranquila si cierras ese capítulo.- Aseguró Regina abrazando a la rubia para que se relajase.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Emma dejando un beso en el cuello de la morena.

Las dos se vistieron rápidamente y salieron para el hospital, el médico de guardia no le había dado ningún detalle sobre lo ocurrido pues realmente no era un familiar directo y no podía hacerlo. Él simplemente se encargó de avisar a la única persona a la que había podido localizar pues esa mujer parecía no existir, o al menos no tener a nadie a su lado.

Una hora después ambas estaban entrando en el hospital cogidas de la mano, Emma saludó a la recepcionista y se dirigió hacía la planta que le había indicado.

-¿Dónde está el doctor Ritter?- Preguntó Emma mirando a una de las enfermeras.

-Está en la sala de descanso.- Contestó ella.- ¿Se encuentra bien, doctora Swan?- Preguntó ella preocupada por la cara que traía la mujer.

-No mucho ahora necesito verlo.- Dijo sin más alejándose con Regina aún cogida de la mano.

Las dos entraron en la sala de descanso encontrándose con el médico que Emma buscaba acompañado de un par de compañeros más, todos se quedaron mirando a la rubia y a la guapa morena que la acompañaba. Todos sabían que Emma salía con alguien pero no todos habían visto a su novia.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Preguntó mirando a Ritter después de saludarlos a todos.

-Claro, vamos a un sitio más tranquilo.- Contestó él que conocía a Emma desde hacía unos meses. – Siento haber sido tan escueto antes, Emma, sabes que no podemos darle información a nadie.- Dijo él disculpándose.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes.- Dijo Emma sentándose en uno de los sillones que se encontraba en el despacho seguida de Regina que sólo estaba allí dando su apoyo. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hace unas horas hubo un grave accidente de tráfico. Lily, no conozco su apellido, nos dijo su nombre antes de morir, iba en el taxi de camino al hospital cuando otro vehículo chocó de frente contra ellos.- Explicó el hombre mirando el expediente.- Al parecer el otro conductor iba borracho.- Añadió.- Cuando intentamos saber quién era no encontramos nada, ni DNI, ni carnet de conducir, ni siquiera un carnet de la biblioteca. Tan sólo tenía algo de dinero en efectivo y una tarjeta en la que había un número, no fue hasta que llamé que descubrí que eras tú.- Siguió hablando ante la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres.

-¿Han detenido al culpable?- Preguntó Emma algo más tranquila.

-Murió al instante.- Contestó él. -¿Conoces a algún familiar?- Preguntó el médico.

-No, ambas nos escapamos de un centro de acogida. A mí me encontraron y me devolvieron a él, ella consiguió escapar y no la volví a ver hasta hace unos años, fue cuando le di mi número por si necesitaba algo pero estaba metida en muchos problemas.- Explicó Emma al hombre, por suerte lo conocía y sabría que no la juzgaría ni contaría nada de lo que allí se hablaba.

-Emma, ella estaba embarazada.- Dijo él viendo como la rubia miraba a la morena sin poder decir nada.

-¿El bebe sobrevivió?- Preguntó Regina que a pesar de no querer intervenir sintió su corazón estrecharse.

-Ella venía de camino al hospital, estaba de parto. El bebe sobrevivió pero ahora esto sólo en el mundo, si no encontramos a nadie de su familia tendremos que llamar a asuntos sociales.- Explicó él.

-¿Puedo verlo?- Preguntó Emma en un acto reflejo.

-Claro, él está en la incubadora. – Dijo el hombre.- Estaré aquí si recuerdas a alguien que pueda quedarse con él. De todas maneras llamaré a asuntos sociales.- Explicó el hombre.

-Está bien.- Contestó Emma saliendo de allí.- ¿Puedes darme 24 horas?- Preguntó dándose la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos del que era su amigo a demás de compañero.- Sólo por si puedo encontrar a alguien, después podrás llamar y hacer lo que sea necesario.- Aseguró.

-Claro que sí, Emma.- Dijo él.- Lo siento.- Terminó diciendo antes de ver a la rubia salir cogida de la mano de Regina.

Las dos mujeres se encaminaron hacia la planta de recién nacidos sin decir nada. Regina podía notar lo nerviosa y tensa que se encontraba su novia por lo que prefirió simplemente acompañarla y esperar a que hablase cuando se sintiese mejor.

-¿Quieres entrar?- Preguntó Emma una vez que estaban en la puerta.

-Te esperaré aquí.- Contestó mirando por el espejo.

-Vale.- Contestó Emma dándole un ligero beso en los labios para después entrar en la sala. - ¿No quieres acompañarme?- Preguntó entonces ella.

-Es mejor que entres tú sola. Te prometo que no me moveré de aquí hasta que tú salgas.- Dijo entonces la morena volviendo a besarla para relajarla un poco.

Regina se quedó mirando por el cristal como Emma se vestía adecuadamente y se acercaba a la cuna en la que se encontraba un pequeño. La enfermera se acercó y lo sacó de allí para que la rubia pudiese cogerlo. Emma cargó al pequeño niño en sus brazos y al mirarlo vio los mismos rasgos que tenía su madre, no pudo evitar que una lágrima escurriese por sus mejillas.

A pesar de haberse separado de ella siendo tan joven, Lily había sido la única persona a la que había considerado su familia hasta que apareció Mary Margaret en su vida. El reencuentro no fue fácil y darse cuenta de que había arruinado su vida tampoco fue fácil por lo intentó ayudarla pero sin ningún éxito.

Emma se giro y miró a Regina que la observaba al otro lado del cristal. La morena observaba la imagen con un cariño y una gran compresión. Regina entendía lo que la rubia tenía que estar pasando y quería ayudarla.

Tras unos minutos la enfermera volvió a coger al bebe y Emma salió de la habitación quitándose la mascarilla que llevaba en la cara.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó entonces Regina cogiendo la mano que Emma le ofrecía.

-No lo sé.- Contesto entonces ella.- Es igual que ella.

-¿Vas a ir a verla?- Preguntó Regina.

-No lo sé, no sé nada.- Dijo Emma dejándose caer contra la pared para acabar sentada en el suelo.

-Cariño, estoy aquí, estoy contigo.- Aseguró Regina sentándose a su lado para abrazar el cuerpo nervioso de la rubia.

-Lo sé.- Dijo entonces Emma levantando la cabeza.- No se merecía un final así, estoy segura que ese niño podría haberle cambiado la vida.

-¿Emma?- Preguntó al ver que la rubia se callaba. - ¿Conoces a algún familiar?- Preguntó de nuevo Regina al no haber obtenido respuesta antes.

-No, no hemos sido personas demasiado queridas ni sociables.- Dijo Emma.

-Eso no es cierto, Mary Margaret te quiere, yo te amo, mi hermana te adora, incluso Robín….- Dijo Regina levantando la cara de la rubia para que la mirase a los ojos.- Nunca más estarás sola, nunca. Yo me encargaré de eso.- Aseguró viendo una ligera sonrisa en los labios de la rubia.

-Te quiero.- Dijo Emma sin más-

-Venga, debes ir a verla. Despedirte de ella te hará sentirte mejor, yo te esperare fuera.- Aseguró Regina.

Regina nunca había visto a la rubia de esa manera, es cierto que a veces tenía días malos en el hospital y de sus ojos escapaban algunas lágrimas pero nunca de esa manera. Nunca había visto a la rubia con ese llanto compulsivo que casi no la dejaba ni respirar. La morena volvió a abrazarla y la unió fuertemente a su cuerpo para que se relajase y se sintiese mucho más cómoda.

Emma no sabía qué hacer, su mente trabajaba más rápido de lo que pensaba. No quería que ese niño lo pasase mal, no quería que sufriese igual que su madre o que ella misma.

-¿Estas mejor?- Preguntó entonces Regina al ver que las lágrimas de Emma cesaban un poco.

-Sí, gracias por estar siempre aquí.- Dijo entonces Emma uniendo sus labios a los de la morena de una manera cariñosa.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado.- Aseguró Regina ayudando a Emma a levantarse del suelo.- Vamos a hablar con el médico, nos encargaremos de pagarle un funeral digno.- Dijo la morena sorprendido a la rubia que ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

-No lo había pensado.- Dijo entonces Emma que se había levantando.

-Para eso estamos las dos, para pensar en lo que no piensa la otra.- Aseguró Regina acompañando a Emma hasta la recepción donde debía rellenar toda la información.

Dos horas después la pareja estaba de vuelta en la casa de Regina. Ya habían firmado los papeles para poder hacerse cargo del cuerpo de Lily y no podían hacer nada más en el hospital por lo que decidieron volver a casa y descansar un poco. Emma estaba destrozada pero intentaba no dejarse vencer. Al llegar a casa Emma simplemente se quitó la ropa y se colocó su cómodo pijama mientras que Regina calentaba la cena, no había cruzado palabra desde que había llegado. Era de madrugada pero ambas debían de comer algo antes de irse a la cama.

-Ve a cambiarte, te espero aquí.- Aseguró Emma cogiendo una cerveza del frigorífico.

-No tardó.- Contesto Regina saliendo rápidamente de allí.

Emma acarició a Bob y se sentó a su lado mientras que Regina se cambiaba. Le relajaba acariciar al animal mientras pensaba. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Regina ya había vuelto a la cocina y estaba cogiendo otra cerveza para ella, desde que había empezado a salir con la rubia se había aficionado a esa bebida.

-Emma…- Murmuró para no asustar a la rubia que se giro y la miró.

-¿Por qué no llevas el pijama?- Preguntó sentándose en el taburete para empezar a cenar algo aunque no tenía hambre.

-Tengo que sacar a Bob antes de dormir.- Explicó Regina viendo como Emma asentía.- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-La verdad es que ha sido un palo, nunca pensé que algo así podría pasar.- Aseguró entonces Emma dándole un pequeño bocado a su cena.

-Nunca se está preparada para perder a alguien a quién quieres.- Afirmó entonces Regina cogiendo la mano de Emma con cariño.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a ese niño.- Confesó Emma en un susurro.

-¿Tienes miedo a que pase por lo mismo que tú?- Preguntó Regina aunque sabía la respuesta.

 **Cambio de planes… se me ocurrió esta idea y decidí incluirla. Sé que es un cambio brusco pero no quería que la historia se volviese monótona… Espero vuestros comentarios que últimamente están siendo bastante reducidos. Espero que este giro os haga volver a engancharos a la historia y me dejéis más comentarios.**

 **A los que seguís la historia sólo daros las gracias.**


	20. Chapter 20

-¿Tienes miedo a que pase por lo mismo que tú?- Preguntó Regina aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Así es.- Dijo entonces la rubia acercándose otro bocado.

-Emma…- Murmuró Regina dejando su comida a un lado para mirar a los ojos de la rubia que también había alzado la cabeza ligeramente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó mirando a la morena.

-¿Quieres quedarte con ese niño?- Preguntó sin pensarlo demasiado.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Preguntó también la rubia.

-He visto como lo mirabas, sé que no te perdonarías dejar al niño a su suerte.- Contestó entonces la morena.- Te apoyaré, en lo que decidas.- Aseguró.

-¿Estas insinuando…?- Emma no podía creer lo que Regina le estaba diciendo, necesitaba que fuese más clara y precisa.

-¿Quieres adoptarlo?- Preguntó directamente Regina cogiendo la mano de Emma más fuerte.

-Yo… no sé… eso eso… ¡Dios!- Espetó dando un golpe con la mano que tenía libre sobre la encimera.

-Piénsalo, tienes hasta mañana. –Dijo entonces Regina levantándose para coger a Bob y salir a pasear.

La morena sabía que Emma necesitaba tiempo y espacio para tomar esa decisión, sabía que no era algo fácil de decidir. Para ella tampoco fue fácil proponérselo pero sabía que Emma jamás se atrevería a proponerle algo así, jamás se atrevería a ponerla en esa encrucijada.

Emma se quedó sentada en el taburete mirando fijamente el plato que tenía delante de ella como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Ella había pensado en esa idea pero nunca pensó que Regina podría aceptar algo así, a penas iba a irse a vivir juntas y proponerle la idea de adoptar a un niño le parecía una gran locura.

No quería que ese pequeño sufriese el mismo destino que ella, y que su madre. No quería que eso pasase además de alguna manera se sentía en deuda con Lily, sentía que ella debía haber hecho más hacía unos años. Cuando se reencontraron, sentía que debía haberla ayudado.

Regina volvió media hora después, Bob fue el primero en entrar lanzándose sobre el cuenco del agua mientras que la morena se acercaba también a la rubia que seguía en la misma posición en la que la había dejado al irse.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó abrazando por detrás a su novia.

-Esto es demasiado.- Dijo Emma cogiendo las manos de Regina.

-Lo sé, sé que jamás me propondrías algo así por eso te lo propongo yo. Emma sé que no podrás vivir sabiendo que has dejado a ese niño en manos del estado.- Regina giró el taburete para poder mirarla a los ojos.- No va a ser fácil pero te quiero, te amo. Podremos con esto. Sé que es precipitado pero la vida es así, no nos da tiempo a adaptarnos cuando ya tiene otra nueva aventura que ofrecernos.- Dijo la morena apoyando sus manos en la encimera acorralando a Emma.- ¿Nunca has pensado en tener un hijo?- Preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Sí, claro que sí.- Contesto bastante calmada.

-Ahí lo tienes, es nuestra oportunidad.- Contestó Regina.- He visto tu mirada cuando lo has cogido en el hospital, has creado un vínculo con él en tan solo unos segundos.

-Regina… todo lo que has dicho es cierto pero yo no quiero ponerte a ti en este compromiso.- Dijo entonces Emma.- No quiero que te sientas en la obligación de nada.- Volvió a hablar.

-No es una obligación.- Aseguró Regina.

-Regina…- Murmuró en tono de resignación.

-No va a ser fácil, lo sabemos pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo por ti.- Dijo entonces Regina.- Yo también he querido ser madre así que tal vez ese niño sea nuestro primer paso.

-Vayamos a la cama, las decisiones importantes es mejor consultarlas con la almohada.- Aseguró Emma dándole un beso en los labios a Regina para después cogerla de la mano y dirigirse hacia el dormitorio.

La pareja se acomodó en la gran cama de morena abrazadas, ninguna de las dos podía de dejar de pensar en todo lo que habían hablado un rato antes por lo que realmente durmieron bastante poco. Emma fue la que peor lo pasó, no dejó de moverse en toda la noche. Tan sólo cuando Regina se giró y la abrazó fuertemente contra ella consiguió que se relajase ligeramente.

-¿Estas despierta?- Preguntó suavemente la rubia notando la respiración de la morena en su cuello.

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir.- Contestó Regina en tono cansado.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en todo…- Dijo Emma girándose para quedar mirando a su novia.

-Lo entiendo, cariño.- Murmuró Regina besando los labios de Emma de manera cariñosa.- Yo te apoyare en todo lo que necesites.

-Sólo puedo agradecerte por todo…- Dijo Emma respondiendo al beso con algo más de pasión.

Regina se soltó de los brazos de Emma y se levantó un poco para poder llegar a la lámpara que había sobre la mesilla de noche. La morena se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y golpeó la cama justo enfrente de ella invitando a que Emma se sentase en frente de ella.

-Vale… ambas sabemos que no podremos dormir hasta que aclaremos la situación.- Dijo Regina en tono suave y cariñoso colocando sus manos sobre los muslos de Emma.

-¿Qué piensas?- Preguntó Emma.

-Sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional.- Dijo antes de continuar.- Después de dejar claro eso… ¿Quieres adoptar a ese pequeño?- Preguntó suavemente cogiendo el mentón de Emma para evitar que agachase la cabeza.

-No quiero que quede en manos del estado.- Dijo Emma con toda sinceridad.

-¿Tienes alguna alternativa?- Preguntó de nuevo Regina aportando la dosis de racional que necesitaban en ese momento.

-No, Lily no tenía a nadie en su vida ni siquiera sé quién es el padre de ese niño.- Contestó Emma sin poder evitar que una lágrima escurriese por su mejilla.

-Llama a Robín, pídele que te cubra mañana e iremos a ver a un asistente social para valorar todas las opciones que tenemos.- Dijo Regina tras unos segundos de silencio que había tensado un poco a Emma.

-Tú también trabajas.- Contestó Emma al ver que hablaba en plural.

-Empresas Mills no se vendrá abajo porque falto un día. Mañana llamó y que se cancelen todas mis citas, esto debemos hacerlo juntas.-Aseguró entonces Regina.

-Gracias.- Susurro la rubia dejando caer su cabeza sobre las piernas de Regina.

-Esto será una locura y nos cambiará la vida.- Dijo Regina acariciando el pelo de Emma que estaba más relajada con la caricia.

-Regina tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, no quiero que esto penalice nuestra relación.- Emma abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba donde se encontraba Regina mirándola también.

-Antes de seguir hablando de esto primero debemos hablar con asuntos sociales para ver qué podemos hacer.- Dijo Regina agachándose para besar a la rubia.

-Vamos a dormir.- Murmuró entonces Emma.

-¿Solo dormir?- Preguntó en tono pícaro para Regina solo con la intención de aligerar la tensión.

-¿Tienes ganas de jugar?- Preguntó Emma también siguiendo el juego de su novia.

-¿Qué mejor manera para liberar la tensión?- Regina se colocó sobre el cuerpo de la rubia dejando besos sobre su cuello de manera cariñosa.

-Ninguna.- Murmuró Emma gimiendo por las caricias.

A pesar de los problemas, a pesar del estrés encontrarse en los brazos de la otra siempre era un alivio y un método de escape. Sus besos y sus caricias eran la mejor medicina para ellas.

Las dos acabaron exhaustas en brazos de la otra. Los nervios y la tensión del día desaparecieron mientras hacían el amor, sus cuerpos se volvían uno y su rigidez dejaba de existir. La morena se quedó dormida sobre el pecho de la rubia que acariciaba su pelo suavemente sin poder acabar de conciliar el sueño, ni el cansancio ni la satisfacción de tener a Regina en sus brazos conseguía que hiciese conciliar el sueño.

La luz del sol comenzaba a entrar por la ventana cuando Regina empezó a removerse sobre los brazos de la rubia que seguía despierta. La morena se desperezo un poco y levantó la cabeza para mirar a su novia que la miró también con los ojos cansados pero con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Emma para romper el silencio.

-¿No has dormido?- Preguntó Regina limpiándose un poco los ojos.

-No demasiado.- Contestó ella que no quería mentirle a su novia.

-Lo solucionaremos, juntas.- Aseguró entonces Regina dándole un beso. – Voy a preparar el desayuno para después pasarnos por el hospital.

-Te ayudo.- Dijo Emma levantándose después de la morena.

Las dos prepararon el desayuno como se habían acostumbrado a hacerlo los días en los que sus horarios coincidían o los fines de semana. Ambas se compenetraban a la perfección y se movían en total sincronía teniendo todo listo unos minutos después.

-¿Por qué no has dormido?- Preguntó Regina que estaba dando la comida a Bob antes de sentarse ella a desayunar.

-La situación me supera.- Contestó ella sin más.

-Nada supera a mi Emma Swan.- Dijo Regina mirando a la rubia con cariño.- Y en el hipotético caso de que eso sea así, me tiene a mí para ayudarla… Debiste despertarme.- Añadió al ver que Emma no decía nada.

-No tenías porque estar despierta también, además te dejé agotada.- Soltó provocando una carcajada en la morena.

-¿Sólo yo acabé agotada?- Preguntó intentando hacerse la ofendida aunque sin éxito.- Tendré que aplicarme más la próxima vez.

-Estoy deseando de ver eso…- Aseguró comiendo un poco de fruta.

-¿Te ha contestado Robín?- Preguntó Regina para cambiar el tema.

-No hay problema pero le deberé una que me cobrará muy cara.- Aseguró Emma intentando sonar más calmada.

-Siempre podemos invitarlo a ese restaurante que tanto le gusta.- Bromeó Regina dando un sorbo a su café.

-Regina…- Dijo Emma intentando hablar de lo que le había quitado el sueño toda la noche.

-Desahógate.- Dijo Regina sabiendo que lo que Emma le tenía que decir era importante y por lo tanto le resultaba difícil.

-¿No vas a hablar con tus padres antes de tomar esta decisión?- Preguntó para abordar el tema por pasos.

-Primero quiero saber que opciones tenemos, después podemos quedar con Mary Margaret, mis padres, incluso con Zelena.- Contestó sensatamente la morena.

-Ahora entiendo porque me enamoré de ti, Mills.- Dijo en tono de broma la rubia.

-¿Por qué fue eso?- Preguntó levantándose para colocarse entre las pierna Emma para después pasar sus brazos por los hombros.

-Porque eres la parte sensata, lógica y racional que necesitaba en mi vida.- Dijo entonces Emma pasando sus manos por las caderas de Regina para luego llegar a su culo.

-En ese caso tú eres la parte alocada, risueña, pasional y alegre que necesitaba la mía.- Aseguró entonces Regina posando sus labios sobre los labios de su novia.

-Últimamente soy todo menos alegre.- Soltó Emma pasando su nariz sobre las mejillas de la morena.

-Eso lo solucionaremos, la vida no deja de ser una montaña rusa lo importante es que nunca nos perdamos en el viaje.- Aseguró ella dándole un beso para separarse después.- Ahora comamos para poder ir al hospital.

-Sí, jefa.- Dijo Emma mirándola fijamente con una ligera sonrisa en su mirada.

Las dos terminaron de desayunar y después de limpiarlo todo y dejarlo listo salieron de camino al hospital, por suerte Bella se había encargado de todo lo que tuviese que ver con el entierro de Lily, Regina sabía que a Emma le hubiese encantado hacerse cargo pero también sabía que la cabeza de la rubia estaba muy lejos de ese asunto.

Ambas entraron en el hospital, el móvil de Regina sonó y se separó unos segundos de Emma para poder atender la llamada mientras que la rubia buscaba al doctor Ritter para hablar con él.

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó Emma una vez que Regina se acercó a ella.

-Bella, esta tarde será el entierro de Lily.- Aseguró Regina pasando su brazo por la cadera de Emma para apoyarla.

-Gracias, lo había olvidado por completo.- Dijo ella caminando hacía donde se encontraba el doctor.

Regina sólo sonrió ligeramente y volvió a acompañar a la rubia hacía donde se dirigía. Unos minutos después el doctor Ritter salió de una de las habitaciones y se acercó a ellas.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó él después de haberlas saludado a ambas.

-Bueno…- Contestó Emma con resignación.- ¿Cómo está el niño?- Preguntó ella.

-Está muy bien. ¿Has encontrado algún familiar?- Preguntó él.

-No, realmente queríamos hablar con la asistente social que se le asigne.- Dijo ella más tranquila.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- Preguntó mirando en este caso a Regina que sólo asintió apoyando a su novia.

-Si nos lo permiten queremos quedárnoslo, no quiero que viva como su madre o como yo.- Añadió con la voz entrecortada.

El doctor se quedó sin palabras, simplemente asintió y las llevo hacía donde se encontraba el asistente que se haría cargo del caso. Emma estaba atacada de los nervios, no dejaba de crujirse sus dedos lo que hizo que Regina perdiese la paciencia y acabase cogiendo una de las manos para que se quedase más tranquila.

La pareja llegó y se sentó delante de una mujer que parecía bastante agradable además de ser más joven de lo que ambas imaginaban. La mujer escuchó todo lo que tenía que decir mientras tomaba las anotaciones que le eran necesarias.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó Regina impaciente al ver que la mujer no dejaba de tomar notas sin mirarlas.

-Es un caso complejo.- Dijo la mujer comprensivamente.- Antes de nada debemos hacer una investigación para intentar encontrar al padre del bebe, sí no encontramos a nadie el niño pasara a ser problema de estado, una vez en ese punto podemos dar el primer paso para que os quedéis con él.- Añadió la mujer mirándolas a ambas.

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios de ánimo, como he dicho en las otras historias llevo una semana enferma (Nada grave, por suerte) pero hoy me he sentido inspirada y he decidido dejaros este capítulo.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	21. Chapter 21

-¿Y si encuentran al padre?- Preguntó entonces Emma temiendo lo peor.

-Tendremos que ver sí él quiere quedarse con el niño, sí tiene la capacidad para cuidar de él…- La mujer le explicó toda la situación.

-¿Qué pasará con él mientras tanto?- Intervino Regina al ver que Emma no podía decir nada.

-Se quedará en un orfanato.- Dijo ella provocando un escalofrío en la rubia.

-¡No!- Espetó casi en un grito. – Eso no puede ser, soy médico. Me quedaré con él, si el padre acepta cuidarlo lo entregaré.- Soltó sin mirar a Regina para no flaquear en sus palabras.

-Eso…- La mujer estaba a punto de negarse pero la rubia volvió a hablar.

-Por favor, haré lo que sea necesario.- Añadió ella notando la mano de Regina pasar por su muslo para darle su apoyo incondicional además de para que se relajase.

-Deje un número para contactarla, tendré que hablar con mi jefe para ver qué podemos hacer.- Dijo la mujer más compresivamente de lo que ambas pensaron.

-Gracias, soy doctora en este hospital no tendrá problemas para localizarme pero además aquí tiene mi número personal.- Aseguró tendiéndole un papel donde acababa de apuntarlo todo.

-Está bien, espero poder tener noticias a lo largo de la tarde.- Dijo cogiéndolo y guardándolo en su agenta.- Ahora tengo que marcharme.

Regina y Emma salieron de allí y se sentaron en uno de los bancos que había en la puerta del hospital. Ninguna de las dos parecía tener fuerzas para seguir andando y salir de allí. Regina cogía la mano de su novia con fuerza y cariño mientras que Emma seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Unos minutos después recibieron un mensaje de Bella en el que le avisaba de que el entierro sería en una hora, el tiempo había pasado volando y casi no se habían dado cuenta, después de sepultar el cuerpo de su amiga Emma estaba destrozada y bastante nerviosa. Aún así agradeció a Bella y a Regina por encargarse de todo.

Regina se acercó a Emma que se había alejado mientras ella despedía a Bella, la rubia se había sentando en uno de los bancos que había a la salida del pequeño cementerio.

-Creo… creo que…- Sus palabras se trababan en la boca de la rubia que pensaba más rápido de lo que podía hablar.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Regina contagiándose de su nerviosismo.

-¿Me acompañas?- Preguntó sin decir nada más.

-¿A dónde?- Preguntó entonces Regina levantándose para seguir el acelerado ritmo de la rubia.

-Creo que sé donde podía estar viviendo.- Soltó al recordar donde le habían dicho que había sido el accidente.

-Vamos.- Regina consiguió llegar a su lado para dirigirse hacia el coche.

Media hora después Regina conducía por unas de las zonas más peligrosas de la ciudad, Emma le iba indicando el camino mientras que la morena solo obedecía sin querer pensar demasiado lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Por qué has pensado en este lugar?- Preguntó Regina que seguía conduciendo algo más despacio por miedo a chocar contra las personas que cruzaban la calle sin mirar.

-Porque una de las veces que nos escapamos del orfanato acabamos aquí.- Soltó Emma que no dejaba de pensar en ello.- Qué tonta fui, debí pensar antes en este lugar.

-pero…. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó Regina sin entender nada.

-Tal vez consigamos saber quién es el padre.- Soltó Emma como si fuese obvio.- Lo siento, estoy nerviosa.- Dijo disculpándose con la morena por su tono brusco.

-Vale pero no creo que sí el padre viva aquí sea lo más adecuado para el niño.- Explicó Regina aparcando donde la rubia le indicaba.

-Tal vez pero deberíamos averiguarlo, si lo encontramos tal vez nos ceda la custodia o no se… tengo que hacer algo, Regina.- Dijo en un tono de voz mucho más vulnerable.

-Lo sé, por eso estamos aquí.- Aseguró entonces Regina.- Vamos.

Las dos se bajaron del coche para después unirse y quedarse mirando a la casa medio en ruinas que se presentaba delante de sus ojos. Regina cerró el coche y cogió la mano de Emma para empezar a subir las escaleras hasta la casa donde la rubia había vivido durante unas semanas antes de que la encontrasen y la devolviesen al orfanato.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Regina al ver que Emma no era capaz de pronunciar palabra.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó el hombre a quién había saludado.

-Buscamos a Lily.- Contestó Emma recuperándose un poco.

-¿Lily?- Preguntó él aunque Emma sabía que había reconocido su nombre.- No conozco a ninguna Lily.

-Tal vez esto le haga recordar un poco.- Dijo sacando un billete de su cartera.- No, primero la información.- Dijo alejando el billete pues ya había tratado muchas veces con gente así.

-Hace un par de días que no la veo, supongo que habrá ido a tener a ese bastardo.- Espetó él provocando que Emma se tensase.

-¿Sabes quién es el padre?- Preguntó Regina para evitar que Emma asustase al hombre que casi no era capaz de mantenerse en pie.

-Un tal Neal, lo he visto varias veces por aquí.- Contestó el cogiendo el billete de las manos de Emma.

-¿Sabes dónde encontrarlo?- Preguntó esta vez Emma.

-Seguro que está en la licorería, salió de la cárcel hace unos días. Pasó allí tres meses.- Soltó él poniendo la mano para que Emma le diese más dinero.

-¿Qué aspecto tiene?- Preguntó ella sacando otro billete.

-Moreno, piel blanca, suele llevar una gorra azul.- Contestó el hombre haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contestar.- Tiene una marca en su cara.- Añadió después.

-Gracias.- Dijo Regina cogiendo a Emma de la mano para salir de allí.

Regina y Emma salieron a la calle y se quedaron mirando la estampa que se presentaban delante de ellas. Emma apretó la mano de Regina para darle la seguridad que necesitaba mientras que la morena intentaba sonreír.

-¿Sabes donde esta ese sitio?- Preguntó Regina.

-Creo que sí.- Contestó Emma.- No podemos dejar el coche aquí, vamos.

Unos minutos después paraban delante de una licorería que parecía ser el centro neurálgico de la zona pues había una gran cantidad de gente alrededor de la misma. Las dos bajaron del coche y entraron ante la atenta mirada de todas las personas que allí había.

-Yo podía haber acabado así.- Dijo Emma en un susurro.

-Por suerte has sabiendo hacerte a ti misma.- Aseguró entonces Regina.

-Por eso no quiero que ese niño viva en un orfanato, puede tener suerte y conseguir acabar con una gran familia o por el contrario acabar mal.- Explicó Emma.

-No lo permitiremos.- Aseguró Regina.

-¿Neal?- Preguntó Emma al ver al hombre cuyas características concordaban con él.

-¿Quién lo busca?- Preguntó él mirando a ambas mujeres de una manera de manera indecente.

-Somos unas amigas de Lily.- Contestó Emma viendo como la cara del hombre se endurecía.

-¿Qué quiere esa zorra?- Preguntó él poniéndose a la defensiva.- No pienso darle dinero para ese hijo, fue solo un polvo, uno bastante malo.- Soltó él.

Emma tuvo que contenerse mucho para no golpearlo ahí mismo. Ese imbécil había conseguido que perdiese la poca paciencia que tenía, fue Regina la que tuvo que intervenir para que la rubia no se metiese en un lio de que no podría salir bien parada.

-Por eso mismo estamos aquí, queremos que firme un documento para que ella no pueda aprovecharse de usted.- Dijo Regina siendo más inteligente que el hombre.

-¿Por qué quiere eso?- Preguntó él cayendo en la trampa que la morena le había puesto.

-Queremos que dé a ese niño en adopción pero si te lleva a los tribunales conseguirá sacarte el dinero y no lo hará.- Contestó Regina que no sabía muy bien que inventar.- porque… ¿Usted quiere quedarse a ese niño?- Preguntó notando la mirada desaprobatoria de la rubia que no había entendido su juego.

-Claro que no, es solo un estorbo.- Gritó él.

-¿Puede acompañarnos?- Pregunto de nuevo la morena mirando la cara estupefacta del hombre.- Tiene que firmar esos documentos cuanto antes.

-¿Qué gano yo con eso?- Preguntó él mirando de nuevo a las dos mujeres que tenía delante.

-A parte de no tener que pagar una pensión mensual y no tener que quedarse con un niño toda la vida….- Espetó Regina en tono irónico.

-Seguro que tienen algo que ofrecerme.- Dijo él.- Usted es…. Como se llama… la vi en la televisión… tiene mucho dinero.- Soltó él que no la había reconocido hasta ese momento.

-Le daré una buena cifra si firma ese papel y desaparece de la vida de ese niño.- Soltó Regina que se había visto descubierta.

-¿Qué cifra será esa?- Preguntó él.

-De eso nada, Regina.- Dijo Emma mirando a su novia, no iba a permitir que accediese al chantaje de ese sinvergüenza.

-¿Medio millón? Creo que es una buena cifra.- Dijo Regina.- Tiene que firmar los documentos donde nos deja el niño a nosotras además de que no permanecerá en el país, si nos cruzamos con usted en algún momento lo pagará muy caro.- Soltó la morena ante la estupefacta mirada de Emma que no conocía esa faceta de su novia.

-Hecho.- Dijo él tendiéndole la mano a Regina que simplemente asintió.

-Vamos con mi abogado.- Soltó ella caminando hacia la salida.

-Regina… no tengo ese dinero, en la vida lo conseguiría.- Dijo Emma al oído de la morena para que Neal no escuchase nada.

-Ese dinero lo podre yo, no permitiré que ese niño se quede con este imbécil.- Murmuró ella también.

-No puedo permitir…- Antes de terminar Regina se giro para mirarla.

-Lo discutimos después, en casa. Ahora vamos a deshacernos de este inútil.- Dijo Regina.

La morena se puso esta vez en el asiento del copiloto para poder hacer las llamadas pertinentes, llamo a la asistente social para ponerla al día sobre el caso además de a su abogado de confianza. Todos quedaron en la oficina de la asistente.

Emma conducía mecánicamente mientras escuchaba a Regina hablar por teléfono y a Neal riéndose ante la idea de conseguir tal cantidad de dinero simplemente por firmar un papel. Emma no entendía como su vida se había complicado tanto en tan solo dos días, lo único bueno que pudo sacar hasta el momento de la situación es que Regina la había apoyado en todo.

-Escúchame.- Dijo Regina mirando a Neal.- La asistente social no debe saber nada del dinero que yo te voy a pagar, a ella solo le dirás que no te ves capacitado para cuidar de un niño y que por eso nos das la custodia a nosotras.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó él.

-Porque es ilegal.- Soltó Regina como si fuese obvio.- Una vez que hayas firmado los papeles iremos con mi abogado, allí firmarás otro papel. Ese documento será tu salvación o tu condena, si te veo en la ciudad, escucho que estas por la zona o que te quieres acercar al niño ese documento llegará a manos de la policía y tú acabaras en prisión por lo que te quede de vida. ¿Queda claro? –Preguntó en tono más duro que había usado nunca.

-¿Y el dinero?- Preguntó él obviando la clara amenaza.

-Mi abogado lo tiene.- Aseguró Regina.- ¿Te queda claro?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-Sí.- Contestó él.

Los tres bajaron del coche y entraron en la oficina de la mujer que los esperaba. Regina le había explicado por encima la situación por teléfono pero la mujer seguía estando muy sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo habéis encontrado?- Preguntó ella.

Emma le contó un poco de su vida en común con Lily y todo lo que había tenido que hacer para salir de esa situación lo que sólo hizo que la mujer se reafirmarse un poco más de que era lo mejor para el niño.

Regina casi no dejó hablar a Neal pues temía que metiese la pata y terminase con todos los planes. Emma por su parte estaba atacada de los nervios, primero por la cantidad de dinero que iba a tener que desembolsar la morena y segundo porque no se fiaba de ese tipo.

-Aunque Neal haya aceptado dar en adopción al niño nosotros debemos seguir los trámites legales. Ustedes tiene la situación económica y social necesarias para ser aptas para la adopción.- Iba explicándole la mujer.- ¿Estáis casadas? –Preguntó ella.

-No.- Contestó Emma adelantándose a Regina.

-Sería más fácil conseguirlo si fueseis pareja legalmente.- Explicó ella.- No estoy diciendo que de la otra manera sea imposible pero sí más difícil, además el niño sólo podría ser legamente hijo de una de ustedes.- Le explicó de nuevo viendo como Regina y Emma se miraban, por suerte Neal había salido a esperar fuera hasta que terminasen.

-No será un problema, nos casaremos.- Dijo confiada Regina viendo como los ojos de Emma se desorbitaban.- Luego te lo pido correctamente.- Murmuró a Emma.- ¿Dónde se quedará el niño mientras tanto?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-Podría daros la custodia provisional, no es el procedimiento habitual pero me parece el más apropiado.- Dijo ella.- Podríais llevároslo mañana mismo firmando todos los consentimientos y mandando los papeles de adopción cuanto antes.

-Hecho.- Dijo Regina que parecía haber tomado la iniciativa.- En cuanto tenga los papeles preparados avísenos, más tarde iremos al hospital a ver como sigue.

Las dos salieron de allí sin decir palabra, Emma deseaba hablar con Regina pero primero debían deshacerse del indeseable de Neal que tan sólo quería el dinero. El dinero iba acompañado con un billete sin lugar de destino para esa misma tarde, Regina lo había dispuesto todo así. Con ese contrato tendría amarrado a ese hombre de por vida por lo que si se convertía en un estorbo podría mandarlo a la cárcel.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Preguntó Emma acomodándose en la silla del restaurante donde habían parado comer pues con el entierro y la búsqueda de Neal no había podido hacerlo.

-Claro, has estado muy callada todo el día.- Dijo Regina cogiendo cariñosamente la mano de su novia.

-Es que todo ha pasado muy rápido. Antes de ayer nuestra única preocupación era ver en casa de quién dormíamos y hoy estamos a punto de adoptar a un bebe.- Soltó Emma sin respirar.

-Sé que es todo precipitado pero, Emma, vi tus ojos al mirar a ese niño y sé que es la mirada que quiero ver y compartir contigo todos los días de mi vida.- Aseguró dejando un beso sobre las frías manos de Emma.

-¿Y tú?- Preguntó Emma.- Solo estas pensando en mi, ¿Qué quieres tú? ¿Qué deseas?

-Deseo que seamos felices, y sé que ese niño puede darnos esa felicidad.- Aseguró Regina.

 **Sé que estoy muy perdida pero no consigo sacar tiempo para escribir y publicar. Os dejo este capítulo que es el único que tengo escrito, tenedme paciencia que aunque tarde un poco más pero las terminare.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	22. Chapter 22

-Yo quiero que tú seas feliz.- Dijo Emma dejando sus labios sobre los de la morena.

-Emma Swan, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Soltó de repente levantándose de su silla para apoyar su rodilla en el suelo viendo la cara de sorpresa que podía Emma.- Le tengo pánico al matrimonio, no te lo puedo negar, el primero fue un autentico desastre pero sé que contigo todo puede ser diferente. Llevamos poco más de dos meses saliendo y aún así siento que todo lo que necesito para ser feliz es a ti. No siempre es necesario un largo noviazgo para que las cosas salgan bien, te lo digo por experiencia. Sé que ha sido y es la pedida de mano menos romántica de la historia, ni siquiera tengo un anillo que ofrecerte, pero te puedo prometer que todo lo que haga de aquí en adelante, siempre que me digas que sí, será para hacerte feliz, para que tus ojos nunca pierdan su brillo y para que esa sonrisa salga cada mañana y no se apague nunca. No voy a prometerte que te amaré por siempre, pues es una palabra muy grande pero sí puede prometerte que te amaré por el resto de mi vida.- Una vez terminadas esas palabras las lágrimas no habían podido dejar de caer por las mejillas de ambas mujeres.

Todo el salón estalló en aplausos y vítores provocando que ambas mujeres salieran de sus ensoñaciones y volvieran a la realidad. Emma seguía sin poder decir palabra y Regina temía haberla asustando.

-¿Qué me dices?-Preguntó Regina para que Emma contestase cuanto antes.

-Claro que quiero.- Soltó ella arrodillándose para quedar al mismo nivel que Regina y fundirse así en un nuevo y apasionado beso.

-Te amo.- Murmuró Regina con sus labios pegados aún a los de Emma.

-Yo te amo más.- Dijo Emma con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso!- Gritaba la gente que había allí provocando una sonrisa en ambas.

Regina se acercó entonces a Emma y unieron sus labios en un apasionado y perfectamente coordinado beso. Las personas que las rodeaban seguían gritando y aplaudiendo, Emma se separó de ella y sonrió, fue la sonrisa más a dulce, pura y satisfactoria del mundo.

-Tus padres van a matarme, en especial tu madre…- Soltó Emma provocando una carcajada en la morena.

-Posiblemente sí.- Aseguró cogiendo a Emma de las manos para invitarla a sentarse de nuevo y a dejar de dar el espectáculo que estaban dando.

-Gracias por el apoyo.- Bromeó Emma sonriendo.

-¿Quieres más apoyo?- Preguntó Regina alzando una de sus cejas.

-Touché.- Dijo Emma.- Creo que deberíamos hablar con tus padres y con Mary Margaret… ellos merecen saber todos los cambios…- Emma detuvo su explicación, por un momento sintió vértigo de la situación.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Regina cogiendo las manos de Emma.

-Sí, es solo que he pensado en todos esos cambios y me ha subido un poco la tensión.- Aseguró la rubia.

-Lo haremos bien.- Dijo entonces Regina.- Vamos al hospital, vemos al niño y nos marchamos a casa a descansar un poco.

Regina se levantó de la mesa, pagó la comida y cogió la mano de Emma para salir de allí. Las dos estaban nerviosas y aprensivas por la situación. La morena intentaba mantenerse fuerte por Emma pero para ella tampoco era una situación fácil. Quería ayudar a ese niño, darle una buena vida pero no había tenido tiempo para asimilar esa nueva situación.

Al llegar al hospital se dirigieron hacia la zona de maternidad, Emma conocía a casi todas las enfermeras que allí había por lo que no tenían problema para moverse con toda libertad por la zona.

-Quiero que entres conmigo.- Dijo Emma una vez en la puerta.- Quiero que lo veas, que lo conozca, al fin y al cabo nos quedaremos con él aunque sólo sea por un tiempo.- Eso último lo dijo en voz baja.

-Entraré contigo.- Contestó Regina sonriendo levemente.

Las dos entraron y se acercaron a la cuna donde el bebe se encontraba. El niño estaba perfecto de salud y de aspecto, al haber sido una cesárea casi no había sufrido al nacer y estaba precioso. Movía sus manos enérgicamente. Emma cogió el expediente para ver como se encontraba después de las pruebas rutinarias que había pasado esa mañana.

-Está muy bien, ha pesado 4,200 Kg y ha medido 50 centímetros.- Explicó Emma a Regina que se había quedado embobada mirando al niño.

-¿Eso es bueno?- Preguntó entonces Regina desviando su mirada.

-Claro que sí, además sus pruebas han salido bien. Lily había dejado de consumir durante su embarazo, creó que de verdad quería a este niño- Dijo Emma entristeciendo por sus palabras.

-Entonces estará más que feliz de saber que estará contigo.- Aseguró Regina mirando a su novia-

\- Lily no tuvo tiempo de ponerle nombre…- Murmuró Emma dejando el documento para coger al niño con mucho cuidado.

-Es precioso.- Susurró Regina cogiendo su mano, el niño apretó fuerte el dedo de la morena y manoteo dándole a Emma en la cara.

-Sí que lo es… ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamase?- Le preguntó la rubia dejando a la morena totalmente sorprendida.

-Creó que eso te corresponde a ti elegirlo.- Dijo Regina.

-Cógelo.- Emma vio el nerviosismos en los ojos de la morena pero le paso el bebe despacio y con mucho cuidado.- Regina Mills, quiero que tú elijas el nombre del que será NUESTRO hijo.- Dijo resaltando la palabra.

-Siempre he pensado que sí tenía un hijo le pondría el nombre de mi padre.- Le contó Regina meciendo al niño que estaba tranquilo en sus brazos.

-Henry…- Murmuró Emma para escuchar como sonaba.- ¿Te gusta Henry?- Le preguntó al niño y volvió a manotear intentando coger la nariz de Emma que se había reclinado sobre él.- Creó que le gusta…- Aseguró Emma separándose de ambos para coger los documentos del niño.

Emma cogió un bolígrafo que había sobre una de las mesas y lo relleno, Regina observaba atenta todo lo que hacía Emma aunque realmente no sabía que era. La rubia se acercó a ellos y le enseño los papeles, en ellos ponía Henry Swan-Mills. Regina no pudo evitar sonreír y que una lágrima cayese por su mejilla. Aunque la situación la seguía superando haber cogido a ese niño en brazos le hacía darse cuenta de que no podría dejarlo ir.

Sabían que la custodia aún no era suya pero tenían el presentimiento de que todo iba a salir bien, que se merecían ser feliz y que ese niño sería el revulsivo más precioso que tendrían nunca.

-Suena bien.- Aseguró Emma escribiendo también el nombre en la pulsera identificadora del niño.

-Huele tan bien.- Murmuró Regina apretando cariñosamente al niño en sus brazos.

-Nos tendremos que acostumbrar…- Sentenció Emma.- Tenemos que marcharnos, no podemos estar tan tiempo aquí.- Dijo la rubia con algo de tristeza.

-Vale.- Regina se agachó y dejo al bebe sobre la cuna, este gimió un poco pero se relajo unos segundos después.

Emma no podía dejar de pensar que Lily debía tener la oportunidad de criar a ese niño pero que aunque no estuviese ella le recordaría a ese niño quién era su madre. Estaba decidida a ser feliz, a serlo con el amor de su vida y con ese precioso niño que la vida le estaba regalando.

Regina no podía dejar de pensar en los cambios que supondría en su vida la presencia de un bebe, pero en su cabeza esos cambios sólo le proporcionaría una vida feliz y completa. Henry sería la lazo de unió más fuerte que podría tener con la rubia.

Las dos salieron del hospital unos minutos más tarde, no querían dejar a Henry allí pero no podían hacer nada hasta el día siguiente. Emma se subió en el coche y esperó hasta que Regina arrancase pero esta se quedó parada mirando hacia el frente. La rubia no quería interrumpir sus pensamientos por lo que esperó pacientemente a que Regina volviese a la realidad y arrancase para irse a casa.

-¡Emma!- Espetó fuertemente asustando a la rubia.

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó girándose para mirar la cara preocupada que tenía la morena.

-Se supone que mañana nos llevaremos a Henry a casa y no tenemos nada para él.- Llegó a esa conclusión hacía tan solo unos segundos.

-Cierto.- Contestó Emma riendo por la cara de susto que tenía su mujer.- Podemos ir al centro comercial y comprar lo más importante.- Aseguró entonces.

-Debería llamar a mis padres, avisa a Mary Margaret los quiero a todos esta noche en casa para cenar.- Dijo Regina mostrando su nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Emma.

-Tienen que saberlo, tenemos que contárselo, hablar con ellos.- La aprensión que tanto había guardado los últimos días había aflorado.

-Podemos hacerlo el fin de semana, tranquilamente.- Dijo Emma cogiendo la mano de Regina para que se relajase.

-No, no, no…- Decía Regina acompañando sus palabras con negaciones con la cabeza.- Es lo justo, no vamos a pedirles permiso. Simplemente vamos a contárselo todo.- Añadió.

-Tengo una idea…- Dijo unos segundos después Emma.- Esta tarde vamos al centro comercial, compramos lo que necesitamos para Henry y llamamos a nuestros padres para presentarles al niño, mañana, con calma.- Soltó sin saber qué pensaría Regina de su idea.

-¿Quieres que les de un infarto?- Preguntó entonces Regina.

-Claro que no.- Soltó como si fuese obvio.

-Pues es lo que sucederá. Mis padres acaban de conocerte y mi madre te ha aceptado a duras penas y ahora de repente… ¿Qué? Le presentamos a un niño al que pensamos adoptar y para lo que tenemos que casarnos cuanto antes…- Dijo Regina sin respirar.

-Visto así… pero tampoco creó que llamarlos ahora para que se den el viaje para cenar con nosotras esta noche harán que se relaje.- Dijo entonces Emma y Regina tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón.- Además ha sido un día agotador, casi no hemos dormido y tenemos que hacer todas esas comprar… merecemos dormir al menos 8 horas esta noche.

-Vale, sólo espero que nadie muera de un infarto.- Eso último lo dijo más en serio que de broma.- Llama a Mary Margaret y a mi hermana para que avise a mis padres.- Dijo Regina mirándola.- Yo conduzco.- Explicó al ver la mala cara que ponía Emma al saber que le tocaba avisar también a la familia de Regina.- Da gracias a que he dicho Zelena y no mi madre.- Bromeó para aligerar la tensión que sobre todo ella sentía.

-Vale, vale…- Dijo Emma cogiendo su móvil y marcando los números.

Media hora después la pareja estaba entrando en el centro comercial, iban dadas de la mano con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros. La aprensión de Regina por suerte parecía haber desaparecido y la había sustituido un gran entusiasmo por ir de compras.

-Ven.- Regina tiró de la mano de Emma y entraron en una joyería que había nada más entrar allí.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó entonces la rubia.

-Te he pedido matrimonio, debes de llevar un anillo.- Explicó Regina como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.- ¿Puede sacarme este?- Preguntó señalando un bonito anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante incrustado en él.

Regina lo cogió y lo colocó en el dedo de Emma que se había quedado petrificada por la ocurrencia de su novia. El anillo se ajustaba perfectamente a su dedo.

-Le queda muy bien.- Dijo el joyero que allí había.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Regina que seguía mirando la mano de la rubia.

-Es precioso.- Aseguró Emma que se había quedado embobada.

-Me lo llevo. Cóbralo.- Dijo tendiéndole una de sus tarjetas de crédito.

-¿Quieres dejar de gastar dinero de esa manera?- Preguntó Emma en tono bajo mirando el desorbitado precio que tenía el anillo.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó entonces Regina que no entendía nada.

-Has pagado a ese tipo para complacerme, ahora me compras este carísimo anillo, yo nunca podría comprarte algo así o pagarte lo que le has dado a ese hombre…- Dijo Emma saliendo de la joyería dejando a Regina que estaba pagando.

-¿Puedes esperarme?- Preguntó Regina alcanzando a la rubia para cogerla del brazo.- ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó entonces la morena sin llegar a entender el porqué del enfado de la rubia.

-Ya te lo he dicho…- Emma no quería volver a explicárselo.

-Emma el dinero no me importa. Es algo materia, yo quiero que seamos felices.- Dijo Regina sentándose en uno de los bancos acompañada de la rubia.

-Regina, yo nunca podré comprarte algo así.- Dijo enseñándole el anillo que seguí en su dedo aún con la etiqueta puesta.- Nunca podría pagar una casa como la que tú tienes…- Antes de poder continuar Regina la interrumpió con un beso.

-Me importa una mierda el dinero.- Soltó dejando a Emma con la boca abierta por sus palabras.- Me da igual no tener un anillo adornando mi mano, me da igual vivir en un modesto apartamento siempre y cuando seas tú la que vivas conmigo y que mejor anillo pueden tener mis manos que tus dedos alrededor.- Regina decía las palabras con el corazón.- No quería hacerte sentir mal, podemos devolver el anillo si así te sientes mejor aunque realmente me encantaría que te lo quedases.

-Eres buena, Regina Mills.- Dijo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.- Pero a partir de ahora a medias.

-Prometido.- Aseguró Regina sellando la promesa con un dulce beso en los labios quitándole después la etiqueta al anillo.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	23. Chapter 23

Una vez aclaradas las dudas de Emma las dos se dirigieron a la zona donde estaban las tiendas de bebe. Regina parecía toda una experta en la metería mientras que Emma estaba totalmente perdida pero emocionada en la misma medida que lo estaba Regina.

-Primero tendremos que mirar la cuna.- Le dijo Regina.- Es importante que tenga un buen colchón para que descanse bien.- Explicó la morena.

-Vale, ¿Dónde la miramos?- Preguntó entonces Emma mirando a las tiendas de alrededor.

-Aquí- Regina dirigió a Emma hacía una de las tiendas que allí había.

Las dos comenzaron a mirar todas las cunas que allí había, desde la más clásica hasta las más modernas. Las dos comentaban los pros y los contras de cada una de ellas con una gran sonrisa en sus caras, nunca habían pensado que se verían así en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Qué te parece esta?- Preguntó Regina.- Es muy bonita y además lleva el cambiador incluido por lo que nos ahorraremos tener que buscar otro mueble.- Explicó.

-Me gusta mucho.- Dijo Emma.- Pero no me gusta el color.

-Se puede cambiar al que nos guste.- contestó Regina acercándose a la variedad de colores.-¿Blanca con la decoración naranja?- Preguntó la morena.

-Eso me gusta más.- Contestó Emma mirando la foto del catálogo.

-Está bien, esta decidió.- Dijo Regina llamando al dependiente para que anotase la referencia mientras ellas miraban otras cosas más. - ¿Tienes el armario a juego?- Preguntó la morena.

-Claro, tenemos la cuna con el cambiador, el armario y una pequeña cómoda además de un espejo.- Explicó el hombre a la pareja.

-¿Qué te parece?- Preguntó entonces a Emma que asintió.

\- Me gusta mucho.- Dijo ella.

-Tenemos algo de prisa… ¿Podéis llevármelo a casa mañana?- Preguntó la morena.

-Tendría que mirarlo, podéis seguir mirando ahora os comento lo que sea.- Dijo entonces el hombre alejándose de ellas.

-Estas emocionada.- Dijo Emma cogiendo la mano de Regina y dándole un beso después.

-¿Tú no?- Preguntó una vez que se habían separado.

-Claro que sí, aunque deberíamos ir mirando casas cuanto antes.- Aseguró Emma.

-Vale, estoy de acuerdo con eso. Miraremos algo bonito y con más espacio y que podamos pagar las dos.- Dijo después haciendo que la rubia se relajase notablemente.

-Gracias, eres la mujer más increíble del mundo.- Aseguró Emma dándole otro beso.- Vamos a seguir mirando no tenemos demasiado tiempo.

-Cierto.- Contestó Regina mientras cambiaban de sección.

Después de haber mirado el dormitorio Emma decidió que debían buscar una bañera y un carrito. Como la sección de baño les quedaba más cerca decidieron mirarla primero. Las dos decidieron comprar una bañera plegable que parecía bastante buena. Después se marcharon a la zona del carrito y miraron la gran cantidad de opciones que tenían.

-¡Dios, esto es infinito!- Espetó Emma mirando el largo pasillo que nacía delante de ella.

-La verdad es que sí.- Soltó también Regina contenta. – Vamos.- Tiró de Emma hacía dentro.

-Me gusta este.- Emma señalando uno de los más modernos y vistosos que allí había.

-A mi también.- Aseguró Regina.- ¿En naranja?- Preguntó la morena.

-Me gustan los colores unisex, no quiero que Henry por ser un niño tenga que ir de azul todo el rato.- Explicó la rubia.

-Pienso igual, entonces negro y naranja. Además este es un carrito muy bueno pues tiene capazo para recién nacidos y sillita para cuando son más grandes.- Le explicó Regina.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Antes de separarme pensé tener un hijo…- Explicó Regina que temía que la rubia se enfadase por su confesión.

-Me alegró que vivas las experiencia a mi lado, y que me eches un cable porque soy nefasta en todo esto.- Dijo en tono de broma la rubia que había notado la tensión en la otra mujer.

-Yo también me alegro que sea contigo.- Aseguró Regina llamado de nuevo al empleado que las había atendido antes.

-El dormitorio os podría llegar mañana por la mañana, junto con todo lo demás que han elegido.- Le explicó él nada más llegar a su altura.

-Eso es genial.- Dijo Emma cogiendo la mano de Regina.- Entonces pónganos también este carrito, también en naranja.

-Muy buena elección, es el que más vendemos. Aunque es un poco más caro que el resto es mucho más práctico. No sólo traer el capazo y la silla sino que también podrá usarlo como sillita para el coche.- Explicó el hombre.

-No habíamos pensado en eso…- Dijo Regina mirando a Emma.- Necesitaremos otra sillita, así no tendremos que estar cambiándola a cada rato.

-Perfecto… ¿Desean algo más?- Preguntó el hombre.

-¿Cree usted que nos falta algo más?- Preguntó Emma que ya no sabía que más debían comprar.

-¿Primerizas?- Preguntó él con una gran sonrisa.

-Así es, mañana tendremos a Henry y no hemos tenido tiempo para nada.- Explicó Regina mirando al agradable hombre.

-No se preocupen, lo harán bien. Con amor todo se puede.- Dijo él.- Vamos a la caja.

Las dos mujeres se rieron por las palabras del hombre y los siguieron hasta la caja. Él comenzó a hacer la factura y a llamar para asegurarse de que todos los artículos podían estar instalados al día siguiente.

-Como han hecho una compra bastante grande…- Empezó a decir el hombre mirando su ordenador.- Les regalaré el móvil para la cuna y además unos monitores para que puedan controlar al niño desde cualquier habitación.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijeron las dos mujeres de manera sincronizada.

-De nada… ¿A nombre de quién pongo la factura?- Preguntó mirando a ambas mujeres.

-Emma Swan.- Soltó Emma antes de que Regina pudiese decir nada más.

La rubia sacó su tarjeta de crédito y se la ofreció al hombre viendo la mala cara que ponía Regina ante esa situación.

-Dijimos que a medias.- Murmuró para que el hombre no la escuchase.

-Aun queda mucho por comprar.- Aseguró Emma firmando el resguardo para luego dárselo a Regina y que lo guardase en el bolso.- ¿Vamos a por la ropa?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Debemos de hacer una cuenta en común.- Soltó Regina enfurruñada.- Así las dos aportaremos lo mismo, esa cuenta será para Henry y para los gastos en común.-Explicó la morena.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Emma que realmente pensó que era una buena idea.- pero ahora… vamos a seguir comprando.

Regina sonrió y se metió en una tienda donde había visto una ropita de bebe que la había cautivado. Una hora después Emma salía con más de 15 bolsas en sus manos mientras que Regina llevaba otras tantas en las suyas. La morena se había empeñado en comprar una gran cantidad de mudas a pesar de que Emma intentó disuadirla de comprar sólo lo necesario volviendo otro día para comprar lo demás.

La morena no se había medido, había comprado una cantidad indecente de ropa, tanto de vestir, como pijamas, bodies, albornoces, zapatitos, calcetines, mantas de todo tipo, gorritos, baberos... Emma había elegido muchas de las prendas que llevaban pues tenía que reconocer que a ella también le encantaba todo.

-Voy a dejar esto en el coche, ahora vuelvo.- Dijo Emma señalando las bolsas que no la dejaban andar.

-Vale, yo voy a comprar los biberones, los pañales y la leche.- Explicó Regina dándole un par de bolsas más a Emma para liberar un poco sus manos.

Emma salió rápidamente y dejó todas las bolsas en el maletero del coche para después subir y buscar a la morena que había entrado en el centro comercial para coger todo lo que le había indicado. No tardó demasiado en localizarla de nuevo.

-¿Necesitamos tantos pañales?- Preguntó al ver dos grandes bolsas en el carro.

-Claro.- Soltó Regina mirando a la rubia que volvía algo sofocada.- Hay que cambiarlo como cinco o seis veces al día sino más.- Explicó Regina.

-Este niño nos acabará arruinando.- Bromeó Emma acercándose por detrás a Regina dejando un beso en su cuello.- ¿Qué buscas ahora?- Preguntó.

-La leche, no tengo muy claro sí le gustará o no.- Comentó Regina.

-Creo que esta es la misma marca que le dan en el hospital, al menos me ha parecido verla algunas veces en los almacenes.- Explicó cogiendo un bote.

-Entonces nos llevaremos esta, si no la quiere compraremos otra.- Explicó entonces Regina.

-¡Me encanta!- Gritó Emma cogiendo un biberón con el dibujo de Thor en él.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Regina soltando una carcajada.

-Es genial.- Aseguró entonces Emma metiendo ese y otro con el dibujo del Capitán América en el carro.

-Me encanta ese lado infantil tuyo.- Aseguró Regina metiendo la leche dentro de carro también.

-Lo sé…- Contestó en tono pícaro.- ¿Qué más nos falta?- Preguntó Emma.

-Las cosas para el baño y el chupete, he visto uno personalizado muy bonito.- Soltó Regina recordando si les faltaba algo más. – una esponja natural, gel, crema hidratante, crema para el culito, colonia, cepillo y toallitas húmedas desechables- Conforme iba diciendo lo que cogía lo iba metiendo en el carro.

-Me gusta este peluche…- Dijo Emma cogiendo un pequeño oso que había en una de las estanterías.

-Es bonito.- Afirmó Regina y se acercó a Emma al ver su cara de tristeza.

-Tenía uno muy parecido cuando era pequeña, me lo regaló una de mis hermanas adoptivas, la única a la que quise de verdad a parte de Lily.- Explicó Emma mirando a Regina.- Lo perdí cuando tuve que huir de uno de los padres con la mano larga.- Terminó de narrar la rubia.

-Ven aquí.- Regina abrió los brazos y recibió a Emma con cariño.- Eres una mujer increíble y cada día me lo demuestras más.

-Se lo llevaré a Henry.- Sentenció metiéndolo en el carro.

-Vamos a pagar y a irnos a casa, si falta algo lo compramos mañana. Ambas necesitamos descansar y hacernos a la idea de que a partir de mañana nuestras noches serán invadidas por llantos, cambio de pañales y comidas cada tres horas.- Dijo entonces Regina provocando una carcajada en la otra mujer.

Las dos terminaron de pagar y se marcharon a casa. Estaban agotadas tanto física como anímicamente. La morena fue la primera en meterse en la ducha pero Emma no tardó en entrar detrás de ella.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- Murmuró Emma ya desnuda.

Regina se giro en la ducha y miró el blanquecino y esbelto cuerpo de la rubia que estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con una pícara sonrisa en su cara. Su cuerpo se calentó con sólo esa visión.

-Sabes cómo convencer a una mujer.- Dijo Regina abriendo la mampara para dejarla pasar.

-Sé cómo convencerte a ti y eso es más que suficiente.- Aseguró Emma entrando y notando el contacto del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo haciendo que sus músculos se relajasen.

-¿Estas más tranquila?- Preguntó Regina cogiendo la esponja para empezar a pasarla por todo el cuerpo de la rubia con lentitud y cariño.

-Se podría decir que sí, aunque tengo miedo…- Reconoció Emma girándose para quedar de cara a la morena.

-¿De qué?- Preguntó Regina dejando la esponja para librar sus manos y colocarlas sobre las caderas desnudas y mojadas de la rubia.

-De ilusionarnos.- Contestó ella en voz baja, Regina tuvo que hace un gran esfuerzo para escucharla.- Hoy estábamos ilusionadas comprándolo todo y pensando en Henry, pero… ¿Y si no nos dan la custodia?- Preguntó Emma soltando los miedos que Regina ni siquiera se había planteado aún.

-No pienses así, tenemos que pensar en positivo.- Dijo Regina pegando su cuerpo al de Emma para después comenzar a besar su cuello delicadamente.- Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos por ese niño, porque aunque parezca imposible ya no me planteo nuestra vida sin él.- Dijo sin despegarse de la rubia.-

-Yo tampoco la imagino.- Aseguró Emma.- Intentaré relajarme.

-Puedo intentar hacerlo yo…- Regina empujó el cuerpo de la rubia contra la pared de la ducha y bajando su besos lentamente cogiendo unos de los pezones de la rubia entre sus labios.

-Creó que haces un buen trabajo.- Murmuró Emma muy excitada por los movimientos de su prometida.

Regina no contestó simplemente continuo con sus movimientos pero antes subió un poco la fuerza a la ducha además de la temperatura del agua haciendo que sus cuerpos se relajasen. Emma entrelazo sus dedos entre el pelo mojado de la morena, Regina soltó su pecho y para ir a tortura un poco el otro. Emma gemía y se dejaba hacer, la morena sabía dónde tenía que tocarla y lo que tenía que hacer para llevarla al límite.

Emma tiró del pelo de la morena suavemente y la invitó a unir sus labios mientras se acariciaban y se tocaban cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Regina fue la primera en bajar su mano hacía la entrepierna de Emma quién abrió un poco más las piernas para facilitar el acceso a la morena. Regina la penetró suavemente, sabía que Emma necesitaba amor y delicadeza esa noche y eso era precisamente lo que iba a darle.

Regina besaba cada una de las zonas más sensibles que tenía Emma mientras se movía lentamente dentro de ella, quería que sintiera todo ese amor que tenía que darle, ese amor que sentía y que deseaba mostrarle cada vez que estuviesen juntas. Emma gemía y reclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio a la morena en su cuello.

Regina acarició con su pulgar el clítoris de la rubia mientras la penetraba lo que hizo que alcanzase el clímax en tan sólo unos segundos más. Emma se agarró al cuello de Regina y esta la abrazó para evitar que se resbalase.

-¡Guau!- Dijo Emma tomando un poco de aire y limpiándose los ojos para poder verla.

-Te amo.- Murmuró Regina besando sus labios.

-Ya lo he visto.- Dijo en tono de broma la rubia, Regina sabía que era una muy buena señal que su novia bromease.- Yo también.- Añadió después girándose para dejar a Regina ahora apoyada contra la pared.- ¿Estas tensa?- Preguntó en tono pícaro.

-Ligeramente.- Contestó Regina siguiéndole el juego a la rubia.

El baño se alargó más de lo que imaginaron y nada más salir tuvieron que cenar para poder irse a la cama a dormir, la noche anterior había sido difícil para ambas y necesitaban descansar.

 **Pregunta importante, la historia está llegando al final. Tengo escrito dos capítulos más que son bastante más largos de lo habitual. Entonces… ¿Preferís capítulos de largos como este y que sea los dos largos?**

 **La continuación dependerá de vuestras opiniones. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones.**

 **Sé que puede parecer precipitado terminar la historia, pero me ha gustado como ha quedado y no quiero alargarla para después arrepentirme.**


	24. Chapter 24

Regina fue la primera en levantarse y tras vestirse se marchó a la cocina para empezar a preparar algo de desayuno. Una vez que hubo hecho el café y había dejado unos pasteles sobre la encimera cogió a Bob y salió de la casa para darle su paseo matutino.

Emma se levantó cuando su móvil sonó avisándole de que tenía que ir a trabajar en un rato, al llegar en la cocina vio la nota de Regina pegada en el frigorífico y el café caliente en la cafetera. Tras tomar su desayuno se comenzó a vestir, estaba nerviosa esperando la llamada de la asistente social pero necesitaba volver a la rutina cuanto antes.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Regina entrando en la casa.

-Mejor… supongo que hasta más tarde no sabré nada de la asistente social así que vamos a trabajar y si me llama vamos a verla.- Contestó Emma de la manera más tranquila que pudo.

-Yo tengo que pasarme por la empresa, la tengo muy abandonada últimamente pero en cuanto me avises me escapo y vamos a por Henry.- Aseguró poniéndole agua al perro para después darle un dulce beso de buenos días a su novia.

-Perfecto.- Dijo Emma.

-Como no estaremos aquí le dejaré la llave a la vecina para que le abra la puerta al personal de los muebles.- Dijo Regina tomando otra taza de café.- Es de confianza.- Volvió a hablar al ver la cara de poca convicción que ponía Emma.

-Siempre pensando en todo.- Soltó Emma con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Por supuesto.- Afirmó la morena.

Ambas se despidieron en el garaje y cada una se encaminó hacia sus trabajos, Regina deseaba poder estar con Emma todo el día pero llevaba unos días sin ir a trabajar y sabía que no podía seguir a ese ritmo.

Aun así solo hizo lo imprescindible y delegó todo lo que era más importante en sus empleados, estos vieron lo cambiada que esta Regina en las últimas semanas. Ya no era la mujer obsesionada con el trabajo que casi ni comía ni vivía, ahora estaba contenta, trabajaba sus horas reglamentarias y hacía todo lo posible por llegar temprano a casa.

Regina se encontraba terminando de firmar unos documentos que requerían su supervisión cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Como esperaba con ansias la llamada de la rubia lo tenía encima de la mesa.

-¿Voy ya?- Preguntó nada más descolgar.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó en tono de broma la mujer.

-Lo siento…- Murmuró Regina avergonzada por su impaciencia.

-No lo sientas. En una hora podremos recoger a Henry.- Aseguró la rubia.

-Salgo para allá en diez minutos.- Afirmó entonces la morena.- Te quiero.- Dijo a modo de despedida para poder terminar de firmar lo más importante y salir hacía el hospital.

Regina terminó de firmarlo todo y dejo a Jefferson y a Bella a cargo de todo lo que pudiese pasar en su ausencia. Sabía que podía confiar en ellos por lo que se iba mucho más tranquila. La morena entró en el hospital media hora después preguntando en recepción por la rubia que apareció unos segundos después con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Hola, cariño.- Dijo Emma acercándose a ella para darle un beso.

-Hola.- Contestó Regina cogiendo la mano de Emma.- ¿Llego tarde?- Preguntó impaciente.

-Llegas pronto.- Contestó Emma.- Ya he firmado todos los papeles provisionales y estoy a la espera de que me avisen de que esta todo en orden.- Aseguró entonces la rubia.- Vamos a la sala de descanso y así esperamos con un café en la mano.

-Está bien.- Contestó Regina siguiéndola de cerca.- ¿Cómo esta Henry?- Preguntó la morena.

-Esta precioso.- Dijo Emma sin poder evitar que se le cayese la baba un poco.- Te quería preguntar algo…- Emma dudo mucho.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Regina sentándose en el sillón que había en la salita de descanso.

-He pensado en pedirme un par de meses de baja para poder quedarme con él hasta que sea un poco más grande.- Soltó sin pensarlo mucho para no dudarlo.

-Es una buena idea…- Aseguró Regina.- Es decir, me parece genial. Tú puedes quedarte primero y cuando te tengas que reincorporar yo podré dejar la empresa también un tiempo. Así Henry se queda con nosotras.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Emma.

-Claro que sí, amor, estoy tan ilusionada como tú. Henry será nuestro hijo, no quiero que lo dudes ni por un segundo.- Sentenció Regina cogiendo las manos de su novia para que la mirase.

-Nuestro hijo….- Murmuró varias veces.- Suene muy bien.- Aseguró entonces Emma.

-¿Has hablado ya con tu jefe?- Preguntó Regina con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sí, no tiene problema. Sabes que es importante para mí, además al ser una adopción legal tengo derecho a la baja por maternidad.- Aseguró Emma pero se arrepintió unos segundos después.- Yo… yo… lo siento… tuve que ponerme como madre para poder llevárnoslo hoy. Quería que nos pusiese a las dos pero no era posible…- Emma se sentía muy mal en esos momentos.

-No pasa nada.- Regina tenía que reconocer que se le hinchaba el corazón al ver lo apurada que estaba Emma por la situación.- No casaremos y lo adoptaremos juntas, lo haremos poco a poco.

-Tenía miedo de que lo tomases mal. Que pensases que era egoísta.- Dijo entonces Emma acercándose un poco más a Regina para mirarla a los ojos.

-No es egoísta. Lily era tu amiga y ella estaría feliz de saber que tú cuidaras de su hijo.- Aseguró la morena dejando un beso sobre los labios de la rubia.- Además tú ya no te me escapas, nos casaremos y seré su madre también.- Dijo en tono de broma para liberar la tensión. Regina la beso y mordió su labio inferior tirando del él.

-No te equivoques, Regina Mills, eres tú quién no se va a escapar. Estoy dando el golpe de mi vida.- Soltó provocando una carcajada en la morena.- Millonaria, sexy, preciosa, una máquina en la cama… he ganado mucho.- Aseguró viendo que Regina volvía a reír con esas palabras.

-¿Así que millonaria?- Preguntó haciéndose la ofendida.

-Así es…- Bromeó de nuevo.- Por cierto… quiero un Ferrari para navidad.

-¿Ayer sólo estabas haciéndote la digna?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a rellenar su taza de café haciéndose la ofendida.

-Totalmente.- Bromeó levantándose y abrazándola por detrás.- Me casaría contigo aunque supiese que con ello tendríamos que irnos a vivir debajo de un puente… ¿Sabes por qué? –Preguntó la rubia. Regina simplemente negó con la cabeza dejándose abrazar.

-Porque serías lo primero que vería al despertarme y lo último al acostarme.- Soltó haciendo que Regina soltase una lagrima.

La morena cogió las mejillas de Emma entre sus manos y acercó sus deseosos labios a los de Emma olvidándose de donde se encontraban. Emma coló sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Regina y las mantuvo allí mientras sus labios y sus lenguas jugaban a un ritmo bastante peligroso para ambas.

-Perdón.- Escucharon a sus espaldas haciendo que se separaran y sus mejillas se enrojecieran.

-¡Robín!- Le regañó Emma al ver a su amigo parado en la puerta mirándolas fijamente.

-Siento interrumpir pero necesito un café.- Dijo él saliendo del embobamiento en el que se encontraba.

-No interrumpes.- Soltó Regina alejándose un poco de Emma.

-Por mí podéis continuar, es un espectáculo digno de contemplar.- Bromeó él para liberar un poco de tensión.

-Ya te gustaría…- Soltó Emma dándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen haciendo que este se doblase y se quejase más en broma que en serio.

-Claro que me gustaría.- Siguió jugando él.- Lo siento, Regina pero es que tienes una novia un tanto bocazas.- Dijo el hombre mirando a la que desde hacía un tiempo consideraba su amiga.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes.- Contestó ella guiñándole un ojo a su novia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó ya con su café en la mano.

-¿No se lo has contado?- Preguntó Regina en tono desaprobatorio a su novia.

-No he tenido tiempo….- Se justificó Emma sentándose en el sillón al lado de Regina.

-¿Contarme qué?- Preguntó impaciente.

Ambas mujeres lo pusieron al día de todo lo acontecido en los últimos días, el hombre estaba entre alucinado, sorprendido, feliz… tenía una gran mezcla de sentimientos pues a pesar de estar algo molesto con Emma por ocultarle algo así estaba feliz de ver a esa dos mujeres que tanto se amaban tomar esa decisión tan importante. Las dos irradiaban felicidad al contar todo lo acontecido por lo que él sólo pudo alegrarse por ellas.

-Debo ser el padrino de ese niño.- Soltó él con confianza.

-Tendré que pensarlo.- Aseguró Emma.

-Lo serás… mi hermana, cuando lo sepa, será la madrina.- Dijo Regina contenta.

-¿Es guapa?- Preguntó viendo como la mirada de Regina se posaba en él nada contenta.- Digo con una hermana como tú tiene que ser preciosa.- Agregó intentando quedar bien.

-Es muy guapa, pelirroja como a ti te gustan.- Soltó Emma ganándose un codazo de su novia.- ¿Por qué no lo habré pensado antes?- Se preguntó más para sí misma que para los demás.

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-Esta noche cenamos en cada de Regina, vente y ponte guapo.- Añadió ella contenta con la idea de juntar a su amigo y su cuñada.

-Tengo que irme.- Dijo al escuchar su busca en el bolsillo.- Aún son sé cuando terminaré pero intentaré estar allí.- Aseguró entonces el hombre.

-¿Qué estas planeando Emma Swan?-Preguntó Regina que empezaba a tener miedo de las ideas de su novia.

-Juntarlos. Harían una pareja genial.- Soltó con una gran alegría.

-Deja de hacer de celestina…- Dijo Regina negando con la cabeza aunque no le había parecido tan mala idea.

-Se me da de lujo… Robín es un buen hombre, es guapo, trabajador, educado, sensible… lo tiene todo para acabar conquistando el corazón de tu hermana.- Aseguró Emma con seguridad.

-Eres de un cursi…- Bromeó Regina.- Me parece bien pero no presiones la situación, debe darse por sí sola…

Antes de poder contestar a eso el móvil de Emma sonó y les avisó de que la asistente social deseaba verlas. Las dos caminaron por el hospital dadas de la mano sin poder evitar el nerviosismo que les producía la situación.

-Hola.- Dijo la mujer acercándose a ellas.

-Buenos días.- Contestaron las dos a la vez sonriendo levemente por ello.

-Está todo listo, podrán llevarse a Henry.- Dijo ella sin querer alargar demasiado la charla.- Emma será la madre adoptiva hasta que ambas os caséis, en cuanto lo hagáis os ponéis en contacto conmigo para poner a tramitar el resto de los papeles. De todas formas sabéis que es algo provisional y que hasta dentro de unos meses no obtendréis la custodia total del niño.- Les explico todo con calma.

Ambas asintieron y aceptaron todo lo que ella iba diciendo, aunque sólo podían pensar en llevarse a Henry de una vez a casa. Emma era la que estaba más nerviosa y se crujía los dedos sin parar mientras que Regina se peinaba casi compulsivamente. La asistente social les dio todo los papeles y las dejo solas para que pudiese ir a por el niño de una vez.

-Estoy nerviosa.- Aseguró entonces Regina.

-Yo también.- La apoyó Emma.

Las dos siguieron su camino en silencio hasta llegar a la zona donde se encontraba el bebe junto a los demás recién nacidos. Emma toco al cristal y recibió la aprobación de la enfermera para que pasase junto a Regina.

La rubia le mostró los papeles que le había dado la asistente social para poder llevarse al niño mientras que Regina se había acercado a la cuna y había empezado a jugar con el niño que estaba despierto y se movía nerviosamente.

-Me alegra de que se vaya contigo.- Dijo la enfermera amablemente.- ¿Tenéis ropita para cambiarlo?- Preguntó ella acercándose a donde estaba Regina.

Emma se quedó estática pues ni siquiera había pensado en ello pero Regina sonrió y saco un body blanco además de unos pantalones y una camisetita de las que habían comprado el día anterior en la tienda.

-¿Has pensado en todo?- Preguntó Emma muy sorprendida.

-¿Quién lo va a hacer sino?- Preguntó Regina en tono de broma para aligerar la tensión.

-Touché.- Reconoció Emma mirando como la enfermera le quitaba el pijama del hospital y le ponía la ropa que le había dado Regina.

Fue la morena la que cargó al niño primero, Emma estaba tan nerviosa que sentía sus manos temblar. Las dos salieron del hospital con el niño en sus brazos, él parecía encantado y no dejaba de manotear y hacer ruiditos en los brazos de la morena.

Como aún no tenían la sillita para poder llevarlo decidieron cogerlo en brazos en el corto camino que había hacía su casa. En este caso fue Emma la que cargó a Henry para que la morena pudiese conducir de vuelta.

Las dos iban en silencio, un silencio roto por los balbuceos y ruidos que soltaba el niño. Fue la morena la que rompió primero ese silencio cómodo que había.

-¿Cómo lo tomará Mary Margaret?- Preguntó pensando ella en su madre.

-Estará encantada, adora los niños. Siempre me ha dicho que quería muchos nietos para compensar no haber tenido hijos. – Le contó la rubia.

-Eso me lo dijo a mí el día que nos conocimos.- Le contó Regina a su novia que no sabía eso.

-¿En serio? La voy a matar…- Dijo Emma riendo.- ¿Y tus padres?- Preguntó Emma temiendo la reacción de Cora.

-Mi padre alucinará y en cuanto se entere que lleva su nombre lo adorara, mi hermana flipará y se reirá de mí por dejarme cazar tan rápido y tan fácilmente…- Eso último lo dijo en broma aunque sabía que Zelena lo pensaría.- En cuanto a mi madre… no lo sé, espero que este pequeño consiga cautivarla.

-Eso espero yo también. Me da pánico pensar que te enfades con ella.- Confesó Emma.

-No te preocupes, acabará aceptándolo. También adora a los niños y siempre ha dicho que hubiese deseado tener un hijo varón, ahora tiene la oportunidad de cuidar de uno.- Aseguró Regina que ya entraba en el parking de su edificio.

Ambas subieron por el ascensor, Emma llevaba a Henry en sus brazos liado en una preciosa manta verde mientras que Regina estaba justo enfrente alternando sus miradas y sus caricias entre su novia y Henry.

-Espero que todo esté montado.- Dijo Regina abriendo la puerta.

-Estoy segura que sí.- Dijo viendo que había algunos rastros de plásticos y cosas que habían dejado los montadores de la tienda.

Nada más cerrar la puerta Bob ladró fuerte y se acercó a ellas. Regina se tensó un poco pues no había pensado como reaccionaria su perro a la presencia de un bebe en la casa. Era cierto que era un perro cariñoso que jugaba con niños constantemente pero aún así le preocupaba.

Emma estaba mucho más tranquila y simplemente se sentó en el sillón y lo invitó a subirse con ella. El bebe estaba en el regazó de la rubia y Bob dejó que su cabeza descansase sobre las piernas del pequeño, oliéndolo y analizándolo con cuidado.

Regina se relajo y tuvo que reconocer que se enterneció por la imagen que se presentaba ante ella.

-¿Vamos a ver como ha quedado todo?- Preguntó más tranquila.

-Claro.- Contestó Emma levantándose y viendo como Bob las seguía por todos sitios.

Al abrir la puerta donde iba a ir el dormitorio del bebe vieron que todo había quedado precioso. El dormitorio en tonos blancos y la decoración en naranja le daba mucha vida. Todas las cosas estaban perfectamente montadas y listas para ser usadas. La ropa estaba en las bolsas y sólo había que colocarlas en el armario.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó en tono infantil Emma dejando al niño suavemente en la cuna.

Henry comenzó a llorar al dejar de sentir el calor corporal de la rubia. Regina sólo sonrió por la reacción del niño y se acercó para cogerlo.

-Creo que le gusta más estar en brazos.- Dijo viendo como las lágrimas de cocodrilo del niño se cortaban al instante.

-Es muy listo.- Aseguró Emma.

-Saca las sábanas de la cuna. Hay que hacerla antes de ponerlo en ella.- le explicó Regina señalando la bolsa que era.

\- A tus órdenes.- Dijo Emma dejando un beso en los labios de la morena para después hacer lo que le pedía.

Emma terminó de hacer la cama y comenzó a colocar la ropa en su sitio mientras que Regina se sentaba en el sofá individual que ya tenía la habitación. Bob se sentó a sus piernas, la morena mecía al niño hasta que este se quedó completamente dormido en sus brazos.

-Terminado.- Espetó Emma.

-Shh… Se ha quedado dormido.- Dijo Regina levantándose y metiéndolo en la cuna para después taparlo.

-Es precioso.- Aseguró la rubia abrazando a la morena por detrás quedándose embelesadas mirándolo.

-Sí que lo es…

Las dos se quedaron por largos minutos embelesadas mirándolo. Sintiendo el calor de la otra, era la mejor sensación del mundo. Se sentía bien la situación, se veían cuidado a ese niño, viéndolo dar los primeros pasos, marchando al colegio o teniendo su primera cita. Todo había sido precipitado pero sabían que eso no sería un problema.

-Tenemos una cena que preparar.- Dijo Regina saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Límpiate las babas, mama.- Bromeó Emma besando los labios de la morena y tirando de su labio inferior suavemente.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, cariño.- Aseguró Regina limpiando de broma la camiseta de la rubia. - ¿Has dicho mama?- Preguntó después al darse cuenta de la palabra que había usado Emma.

-Claro, somos sus madres.- Afirmó la medico con una gran sonrisa en sus mejillas.

-Sí que lo somos.- Dijo ella también. – Venga, vamos a hacer la cena. No tardaran demasiado en llegar.

Tras encender el walkie para poder escuchar si Henry se despertaba se marcharon a la cocina. Regina se dedicó a hacer la lasaña, pues además de ser su especialidad era el plato para dar buenas noticias, Emma por su parte comenzó a preparar unas galletas y un bizcocho para después de cenar. La dos se movía en sincronía total. Antes de poder terminar de hacer la cena Bob apareció en la cocina y mordió suavemente el zapato de Regina que lo siguió dándose cuenta de que se dirigía al cuarto del pequeño.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Emma desde la cocina.

-Creó que Bob es un gran niñero.- Dijo Regina cargando a Henry que se había despertado aunque no había llorado.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Emma viendo entrar a la morena con Henry en brazos.

-Ha venido a avisarnos de que se había despertado.- Explicó la morena colocando el carro en la sala para después dejarlo.- Tendrá hambre, todo lo que necesitamos para hacer el biberón está ahí.- Dijo la morena señalando uno de los estantes.

-Vale…- Emma se movía por la cocina mientras que Regina le indicaba lo que tenía que hacer.- ¿Quieres dárselo tú?- Preguntó la morena una vez que había comprobado que la leche no estaba demasiado caliente.

-Hazlo tú, me encanta verte con él.- Aseguró Emma sentándose a su lado en el sillón para verlas.

Las dos disfrutaban de ver como Henry comía, ambas se reían al ver la ansiedad que tenía el bebe por chupar del biberón.

-Adoro ese biberón.- Dijo Emma señalando el dibujo de Marvel en el.

-No sé que voy a hacer contigo.- Soltó Regina sonriendo por la inocencia que demostraba su novia.- Ahora no sólo tendré que cuidar de ti…- Dijo mirando a Henry que seguía comiendo en sus brazos.- Sino también de ti.- Dijo ahora mirando a Emma fijamente que sonreía de manera inocente.

-¿Tan malo sería?- Preguntó la rubia en tono pícaro.

-Eres una mal pensada, Swan.- Contestó entonces Regina.

-Soy adicta a ti que es diferente, Mills.- Concluyó Emma cogiendo una de las manos del niño que apretó su dedo mientras seguía bebiendo con ganas.

-Ahora te va a tocar relajar esas hormonas tuyas.- Aseguró mirando a Henry.

-Claro que no, Henry será un buen niño y dormirá mucho para dejar que sus mamas puedan jugar y divertirse. ¿A qué si?- Le dijo en tono infantil. – Eso es un sí clarísimo.- Aseguró Emma al ver que movía la otra mano.

-Estás loca.- Dijo Regina sonriendo.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y el timbre sonó justo cuando el pequeño escupía el biberón porque ya no quería más.

-Yo habrá.- Dijo Emma saltando del sillón.

-Vale.- Contestó la morena.- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó ella.

 **Penúltimo capítulo…. ¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Estoy muy contenta con la historia y sobre todo con las que leéis y comentáis. Es un placer escribir y publicar con comentarios tan positivos que me dejáis. Agradeceros el seguimiento.**


	25. Chapter 25

-Vale.- Contestó la morena.- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó ella.

-Mary Margaret.- Contestó Emma que había mirado por la mirilla para relajarse.

Regina colocó a Henry sobre su pecho y comenzó a darle cariñosos golpecitos en la espalda para que soltase los gases. Emma por su parte recibió a Mary Margaret y comenzó a prepararla para lo que venía.

-Mary, tenemos muchas cosas que contarte.- Dijo ella señalándole el comedor para que pasase.

-Me estas asustando, Emma Swan. Si no supiese que no te puedes quedar embarazada me asustan….- Soltó en broma la mujer tragándose las últimas letras al ver a Regina con un bebe en los brazos.- ¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos?- Preguntó sin entender nada.

-Buenas noches, Mary.- Dijo entonces Regina levantándose del sillón con Henry en los brazos.

-Podéis explicarme, por favor.- Soltó Mary consternada.

-Vale, siéntate.- Dijo entonces Emma.

Regina se sentó en una esquina y la rubia junto a su madre al lado. Emma sabía que sería una sorpresa pero esperaba que fuese positiva.

-Mary, este es Henry.- Dijo señalando al bebe.- ¿Te acuerdas de Lily?- Preguntó viendo como su madre asentía ante sus palabras.- Murió hace unos días, estaba embarazada y este es su hijo. Yo… nosotras…

Emma se quedó estática si poder decir nada. Regina entendía el nerviosismo de su novia por lo que decidió ayudarla a explicar la situación.

-Lo que Emma quiere decir es que no quería que el niño se quedase solo, y mucho menos que acabase en un orfanato.- Dijo Regina intentando ser lo más sutil del mundo.

-Vale, eso lo entiendo.- Dijo entonces Mary Margaret que había vuelto en sí.

-nosotras estamos en proceso de adopción.- Añadió Emma una vez recuperada.

-¿Es vuestro hijo? –Preguntó de nuevo.- ¿Cómo decías que se llama?- Preguntó entonces Mary Margaret.

-Se llama Henry, como el padre de Regina.- Aseguró entonces Emma con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Vale, dejadme que me recupere.- Pidió Mary Margaret levantándose del sillón y pasando sus manos por su corto pelo.

-Mama, siento decírtelo así pero casi no hemos tenido tiempo de procesarlo nosotras.- Explicó Emma que se había levantado para quedarse en frente de ella.

-¿Me dejas?- Preguntó Mary mirando a Regina.

La morena asintió y se levantó para dejarle al niño en sus brazos. El bebe se acomodó en los brazos de la que ahora era su abuela y apretó su dedo fuertemente.

-Eres muy guapo.- Dijo Mary Margaret mirando al niño con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Claro que sí.- Aseguró Regina que estaba a su lado.

Emma abrazó a la morena por detrás y se quedó mirando como su madre sonreía y le hacía carantoñas al pequeño. Sabía que Henry conseguiría enamorarla sin demasiado esfuerzo. Con Mary Margaret todo había salido muy bien, suponía que le había dado tantas sorpresas, tanto negativas como positivas, que ya ni se alteraba.

El sonido del timbre fue el que interrumpió ese tranquilo y bonito momento. Esta vez fue Regina la que se dirigió a abrir mientras que Emma se sentaba con su madre en el sofá y seguían hablando.

-¡Gina!- Gritó entonces Zelena lanzándose a sus brazos con efusividad provocando que la morena pusiese sus ojos en blanco.

-Buenas noches, Zelena. ¿Por qué tanta efusividad? –Preguntó sin llegar a separarse de su hermana que la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Acabo de ver a un hombre… creó que me he enamorado.- Decía la pelirroja medio en broma medio en serio. – Estaba…. Para que te digo a ti nada si tú entiendes.- Bromeó entonces la pelirroja.

-¡Exagerada!- Espetó Regina dejándola pasar.- Además sabes que yo siempre he opinado de hombres aunque no me acostase con ninguno.- Dijo la morena.

-Hola, cuñada.- Dijo Emma levantándose del sillón con una gran sonrisa en su cara acercándose a Zelena interrumpiéndolas.

-Hola… ¿Ese bebe?- Preguntó mirando a una mujer que no conocía con un bebe en sus brazos.- ¿Es tu madre?- Preguntó señalando a la mujer.

-Así es. Mary Margeret esta es Zelena, la hermana de Regina.- Las presentó y las dos se dieron dos besos.

-Es un placer. Vaya par de hermanas guapas.- Dijo Mary con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

-Igualmente. ¿Tienes un hermano, Ems?- Preguntó Zelena señalando al pequeño y poniéndole el chupete que había escupido.

-Más bien tú tienes un sobrino.- Soltó Emma sin miramientos provocando que Zelena se girase y se quedase mirándolas a ambas con la boca abierta.

-¡Emma!- Espetó Regina a modo de regaño.- Sutileza…. Por dios…- La morena se acercó a su hermana.- Lena, siéntate. Tengo que explicarte.

-Sí por favor.- Mary Margaret con el niño en brazos y Emma se marcharon a la cocina para dejarles un poco de privacidad.

Regina le contó un resumen de toda la completa historia, evitando los puntos más escabrosos. La morena veía como su hermana pasaba de no entender nada a sonreír con algo de malicia.

-Te ha cazado, te ha cazado pero bien.- Bromeó su hermana abrazándola fuertemente.

-Eso parece, pero no puedo ser más feliz, Lena.- Le confesó correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-Me alegro por ti, aunque te compadezco.- Terminó haciendo que Regina se alejase de ella sin entender nada.- Todavía tienes que explicárselo a mama.- Explicó y soltó una carcajada contagiando a su hermana.

Mary y Emma se unieron a ellas y dejaron a Henry en brazos de Zelena para que conociese a su tía. Zelena no parecía muy ágil con el bebe en los brazos pero tenía que reconocer que ver el brillo en los ojos de su hermana era más que suficiente.

-Yo abro.- Saltó ahora Emma. El timbre era una constante y aunque hubiesen preferido que todos llegasen al mismo tiempo para no tener que repetir la historia eso era casi imposible.- ¡Robín!- Gritó lanzándose a sus brazos. Su amigo no había confirmado si podría venir o no pero verlo allí la alegraba enormemente.

-Hola, rubia. He traído unos pasteles.- Dijo dándole la bandeja para después entrar.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó nerviosa Zelena a su hermana.

-Es Robín, el amigo de Emma.- Explicó en voz baja sin entender porque la pregunta.

-Simple curiosidad- Dijo en voz baja quitándole importancia.

-¿Te gusta?-La picó Regina que sabía muy bien la respuesta.- No… ¿Es el hombre del que hablabas?- Preguntó sabiendo también la respuesta.

Antes de poder contestar Emma se acercó y presentó a Zelena y Robín pues los demás ya se conocían. Emma le guiñó un ojo a la morena pues sabía que a Robín le había gustando mucho la pelirroja y se notaba que era reciproco.

-Soy una celestina genial.- Espetó Emma al oído de Regina dejando después un beso en sus labios.

-Eres una engreída.- Aseguró Regina devolviéndole en beso.

El timbre volvió a sonar y eso provocó que ambas se tensasen, no faltaba nadie más a aparte de los padres de Regina por lo que sus nervios saltaron a escena. Emma cogió fuertemente la mano de la morena y la acompañó a abrir la puerta mientras que los demás estaban en el sofá sentados jugando con Henry que a pesar de ser tan pequeño disfrutaba de estar en brazos de todos los allí presentes.

-Buenas noches.- Dijeron las dos mujeres una vez abrieron la puerta.

-Hola.- Dijeron Cora y Henry a la vez sonriendo.

-Pasad.- Dijo Emma después de saludarlos.

Los cuatro entraron en el salón y se quedaron parados durante unos segundos. Zelena miró a sus padres y se levantó segundos después para saludarlos y evitar un poco la tensión que había en el ambiente.

-Primero las presentaciones.- Dijo Zelena al ver que ni Regina ni Emma eran capaces de hablar.

-Mary Margaret la madre de Emma y este es Robín, estos son mis padres, Cora y Henry.- Dijo y todos los allí presentes se saludaron con educación.

-Es un placer conoceros. Emma me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.- Dijo Mary Margaret.

-Igualmente.- Dijo Henry y Cora simplemente sonrió.

-¿Quién este pequeño?- Preguntó entonces Cora mirando al bebe que en ese momento tenía Robín en brazos.

-Este es Henry.- Contestó él pues Emma y Regina seguían mudas.

-Vaya… te llamas como yo, que casualidad.- Dijo Henry acercándose al pequeño junto con Cora con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-No es casualidad, papa.- Habló Regina sacando fuerzas de donde no sabía que las tenía.- Sentémonos.- Dijo la morena.

Regina y Emma se sentaron sobre la mesa central del salón mientras que Mary Margaret Robín, Zelena, Cora y Henry se sentaban sobre el gran sillón de la morena. Así ellas podían ver fijamente a los allí presentes.

-Mama, papa, este pequeño se llama Henry porque yo le puse ese nombre.- Dijo Regina cargando al bebe en sus brazos, el pequeño estaba quedándose dormido.- Emma y yo vamos a adoptarlo.- Soltó viendo como ambos abrían la boca sumamente sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Cora sorprendida.- Explícate, Regina.

-Vale…- Dijo la morena mirando a Emma que sólo le sonrió dándole fuerzas.- La mejor amiga de Emma durante su infancia murió hace unos días, nos llamaron para que fuésemos a verla. Cuando llegamos nos dijeron que estaba embarazada y que el bebe había sobrevivido al accidente, primero pensamos en buscar a algún familiar que se quedase con él pero no tenía nadie capaz para ello…- La voz de Regina se entrecorto.

-Lily no había conseguido cambiar su vida como lo hice yo, aunque estoy segura de que este bebe la hubiese ayudado a hacerlo. Cuando no encontramos a nadie la asistente social nos propuso darlo en adopción y dejarlo en un orfanato pero esa no era una opción, yo… yo he…- Ahora era Emma la que no podía continuar con el relato.

-Emma sabe lo mal que se puede pasar viviendo en un orfanato, estando de casa en casa sin encontrar una familia. No podíamos permitir que eso pasase, que este precioso niño quedase desamparado, cuando lo cogimos en brazos por primera vez sólo podíamos pensar en cuidar de él y darle todo lo que se merecía…- Regina se cayó y se quedó mirando alternativamente a su madre y a su padre.

-Entonces… ¿Lo estáis adoptando?- Preguntó Henry que parecía el más entero de los dos.

-Así es, de momento tenemos la custodia temporal hasta casarnos.- Contestó sin pensarlo Regina.

-¿Casaros?- Preguntó ahora Cora que no salía de su asombro.

Emma se levantó entonces de donde estaba y se arrodilló frente a Regina que se quedó mirando profundamente a sus ojos sin saber que hacía su novia.

-Cora, sé que es precipitado, que escasamente me conoce y que puede parecer una locura pero estoy total y complemente enamorada de su hija. Quiero hacerla mi esposa, quiero que adoptemos a este pequeño y quiero que formemos una familia, todos juntos. Sí hoy estáis aquí todos es precisamente para eso, no solo voy a pedirle a esta preciosa mujer que se case conmigo sino que también voy a pediros a todos vosotros, a cada uno que forméis parte de esta familia que las dos… los tres pensamos formar. ¿Regina Mills, aceptar ser mi esposa?- Preguntó sacando un anillo que había comprado esa mañana antes de llegar al hospital.

Regina tenía los ojos embargados en lágrimas al igual que Mary Margaret. Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos por todo lo que acababan de ver y oír.

-¿Amor?- Preguntó Emma nerviosa.

-Claro que sí, cariño.- Dijo Regina tendiéndole la mano a la rubia para que colocase el anillo en su dedo.

Emma lo colocó lentamente y le dio un dulce beso en sus labios pues era consciente de que tenía cinco pares de ojos observándolas atentamente. La rubia se giró entonces hacía los allí presentes y se quedó mirándolos fijamente.

-¿Queréis formar parte de esta familia?- Preguntó Emma.

Mary Margaret fue la primera en levantarse y se acercó a abrazarlas a ambas con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Claro que sí, cariño. Además ahora tengo un nieto precioso.- Dijo Mary dándole un beso cariñoso a Regina y otro a Henry que se había dormido.

La siguiente en levantarse fue Zelena que estaba entusiasmada por todo lo acontecido además de estar cautivada por los preciosos ojos que Robín tenía. Las abrazó también y les dio todo su apoyo para después darle pasó a Robín que también hizo lo mismo.

Cora y Henry seguían sentados en el sofá intentando procesar toda la información que les había llegado en tan solo unos minutos. Todos a excepción de Emma y Regina se habían alejado para dejarles un poco de privacidad a los cuatro.

-¿Mama?- Preguntó entonces Regina nerviosa por la falta de reacción de sus padres. - ¿Papa?- Dijo también la morena.

-Estoy algo impactado, cariño.- Dijo Henry mirándola fijamente.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que forméis parte de esto. Sé que es precipitado y que incluso puede ser una locura pero nosotras tampoco hemos tenido demasiado tiempo para asimilar la situación…- Explicó Regina acercándose a su padre para coger sus manos con cariño.

-Vale, eso lo entendemos pero aun tenemos que asimilar que nos hemos convertido en abuelos de un plumazo…- Dijo entonces el hombre de nuevo.

-Os dejaremos solos unos minutos.- Intervino Emma cogiendo a Regina de las manos para poder salir de allí y darles un poco de privacidad.

-¿Pero…?- Regina iba a hablar pero Emma solo le sonrió levemente y le señalo a sus padres para que los mirase, ambos hablaban en voz baja.- Vale… eres buena…- Dijo entonces la morena.

Regina y Emma entraron en la cocina donde estaban los demás bebiendo vino y charlando tranquilamente mientras que el pequeño Henry dormía plácidamente en el carro que allí había.

Mientras tanto Cora y Henry intentaban charlar sobre la nueva situación mientras que los demás estaban fuera.

-Somos abuelos, Cora.- Decía el hombre mayor mirando a su mujer.

-Este… este niño…- Cora estaba casi sin palabras intentando aceptar la situación.

-Es nuestro nieto…- Aseguró Henry que no pudo evitar una sonrisa que salió de sus labios.- Se llama como yo…- Añadió aún más contento.

-Regina se está volviendo loca.- Soltó entonces Cora sin poder entender nada.

-Regina está enamorada y eso incluye todo eso de la locura… Cora… ¿Te acuerdas de cuando nosotros nos conocimos?- Preguntó Henry con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, pero nosotros no hicimos semejante locura.- Soltó entonces Cora

-Claro que no, nosotros simplemente nos escapamos durante una semana sin que nadie se enterase. Tú padre casi me mata cuando volvimos.- Bromeó Henry cogiendo las manos de la morena mayor.- Están enamoradas y como ambos sabemos el amor lo puede todo.- Dijo entonces Henry.- Ese pequeño no podría haber dado con mejores madres que ellas, y tendrá una familia que lo quiere y lo apoya durante toda su vida, Cora lo que ambas han hecho es precioso y a la vez arriesgado pero ambos sabemos que Regina deseaba tener hijos y creó que Emma también estaba muy entusiasmada así que sólo podemos apoyarlas y ayudarlas.

-Henry…- Cora sabía que no podía negarle nada a su marido y mucho menos viendo lo feliz que su hija estaba.

-Espera…- Dijo entonces el hombre mayor.

Henry salió rápidamente del salón y entro en la cocina para coger al niño, le daba pena despertarlo en ese momento pero sabía que era necesario para poder convencerla. Regina intentó hablar con él pero Emma la detuvo, el hombre parecía muy convencido de lo que hacía.

-Hola, pequeño.- Dijo él entrando en el salón con el niño en los brazos.- Mira a tu abuela, Cora.- Espetó entonces sentándose al lado de Cora que no pudo evitar mirar al bebe.- Ella te tiene un poco de miedo pero tú no eres peligroso… ¿A qué no?- Le preguntó con una gran sonrisa en la cara.- Cógelo, por favor.- Le pidió Henry tendiéndole al niño.

-Cielo… no creo…- Cora intentaba procesarlo todo pero sin demasiado éxito.

Henry le dejó al niño en los brazos y se levantó marchándose antes de que pudiese decirle nada. El hombre entró en la cocina y se encontró con todas las miradas sobre él.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó entonces Regina muy nerviosa.- ¿Y Henry junior?- Preguntó la morena.

-¿Henry junior? Me gusta.- Soltó Emma antes de dejar contestar a Henry.

-Lo he dejado con tu madre, es un poco dura pero en cuanto Henry junior le sonría dos veces se olvida de todo y lo acepta.- Aseguró el hombre con una gran sonrisa.- Dame un abrazo.- Henry abrió los brazos para recibir a su hija.- Tú también, Emma.- Añadió él.- Me habéis hecho el abuelo más feliz del mundo.- Soltó con una gran sonrisa apretando los brazos.

-Papa…- Regina no pudo decir nada más sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas y todos los allí presentes sonrieron y se quedaron mirando la imagen.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó Zelena una vez que Emma se había separado un poco.

-Claro que sí, aunque tú eres demasiado joven para darme nietos.- Le dijo más para advertirle que otra cosa.

-No te preocupes, los únicos nietos que tendrás…- Antes de terminar la frase miró involuntariamente a Robín que parecía algo sorprendido.- Al menos de momento, serán de mi hermana.- Se corrigió con una sonrisa abrazándose a su hermana y a su padre.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó Cora entrando con el pequeño en los brazos.

-Mama…- Dijo Regina separándose de su padre para mirarla.- ¿Lo aceptas?- Preguntó Regina notando como los demás se marchaban para dejarlas a solas.

-No hay nada que aceptar, tú vida es solo tuya y yo quiero formar parte de ella. Quizás me hubiese gustado que lo hubieses hecho de otra manera pero entiendo la situación y porque lo hiciste.- Dijo Cora sin respirar.

-No podíamos dejarlo solo, mucho menos después de todo lo que había sufrido Emma en el orfanato…- Explicó Regina.- Además una vez lo tuve en brazos sabía que estaba completamente enamorada de él.- Dijo cogiéndole una manita con cariño.

-La verdad es que es un amor de niño.- Reconoció Cora con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Lo sé, mama.- Dijo Regina.- Además ver los preciosos ojos Emma brillar al cogerlo me llena de felicidad. Mama, sabes que siempre he deseado tener una familia, una familia completa.- Explicó al darse cuenta de que se había explicado bien.- Emma y Henry junior completan mi vida, y todo lo que deseo, sé que no lo hicimos de la manera más ortodoxa pero es lo que deseo.

-Cuentas con mi apoyo, aunque hubiese deseado que me dijeses antes de encontrarte con un bebe en los brazos.- Dijo haciendo reír a su hija.

-Ha salido mejor de lo que pensaba, es decir, la otra idea era que acabásemos en el hospital con algún infarto…- Bromeó Regina abrazando con cuidado a su madre.- La cena esta lista.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa mientras que el niño dormía tranquilamente en su carro. La morena sirvió a todos los allí presentes y comieron tranquilamente mientras la pareja les explicaba todo lo que habían tenido que hacer hasta ese momento para poder quedarse con el niño cuanto antes.

-¿Para cuándo la boda?- Soltó entonces Zelena haciendo que la mesa se tensase.

-¡Lena!- Le regañó entonces la morena al ver la tensión que había generado alrededor.

-En unas semanas…- Contestó Emma muy convencida.- Sé que Regina se merece una gran boda pero no podemos esperar mucho para poder quedarnos con él definitivamente.- Explicó la rubia.

-Creó que Cora se puede hacer cargo de esa parte, es una gran organizadora de fiestas.- Dijo Henry acariciando la mano de la mujer.

-Yo podría ayudar.- Dijo Mary Margaret mirando a la mujer.

-Perfecto…- Soltó Regina con resignación.- Creó que deberíamos huir a las vegas para casarnos.- Aseguró haciendo que todos se riesen.

-Sabéis…- Emma se levanto de la mesa y se quedó mirando alrededor.- Esto es lo que siempre he deseado… una familia…- Explicó mirándolos a todos.- Cuando Mary Margaret me acogió me hizo sentir bien, feliz pero sólo hoy puedo decir que siento completa. Me siento feliz, tengo a una mujer que adoro y que me ama tanto como yo a ella, tengo un hijo precioso, al que todavía no me acostumbro…- Eso último lo dijo en broma.- tengo a mi madre, a mi mejor amigo. A mis suegros y a una cuñada genial. ¿Qué más podría pedir?- Preguntó entonces contestándose ella misma.- Nada, hoy, aquí, soy la mujer más feliz y completa que existe sobre la faz de la tierra.- Emma cogió la mano de Regina y la invitó a levantarse.- Quiero brindar por esto, por esta felicidad y porque esta comida se repita cada fin de semana. Ahora sois mi familia.- Terminó de decir Emma levantando su copa para bridar.

Regina soltó una lágrima que tenía contenida y los demás sonrieron felices y orgullosos brindando unos con otros.

-Te amo.- Dijo Regina al oído de la morena.- Me has dado todo lo que siempre he deseado.

-Yo también te amo.- Contestó Emma.

FIN

 **Siento mucho la tardanza pero he tenido muchos problemas durante esta semana y no he podido publicarlo antes. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Todo esto no sería posible sin vosotr s**


End file.
